The Mantle Shelters All
by Arielle1406
Summary: An H5 sequel. The Galaxy is thrown into chaos after Cortana and the Created seize control of the Forerunner Empire and attempt to force an era of imperial peace. Why has Cortana done this? John, BB, Lasky and Dr. Halsey each attempt to discover the truth and each of them respond differently to the crisis at hand. What will happen when their ideas of how to save the galaxy conflict?
1. Prologue

Hello all! Welcome to my little story "The Mantle Shelters All".

This fiction is attempting to answer the many questions that were left unanswered by Halo 5. After I played through the game (I took the day off of work to do so) I felt confused. Did something happen halfway through production that made them change the story? 343 told us the game would be about exploring the Chief's humanity, and how he deals with grief and loss. They said they were using this game to pay tribute to Cortana's character. They said the Chief was still going to be the main character, yet he was only in 3 missions. As the missions with Osiris wore on I found myself missing the Chief. When was I going to be able to get back to Blue Team? And what was John thinking about Cortana?

As a side note, I loved the Mission 2 cinematic. The way he rubs his thumb over Cortana's chip slot right before the mission and Blue Team discussing his mental state summed up the Chief's life for me post Cortana. It's brilliant. I was hoping for more moments like that.

Some of the new characters were interesting, but trying to introduce 7 new characters (many people haven't read the books and never met Blue Team) was a bit over ambitious. When I saw how many new characters there were in the game I figured it was because Cortana wouldn't be in the game (or if she was, it would be at the very end). There's only so much character development you can do in one game, especially while trying to keep Cortana and the Chief's relationship at the emotional center.

But as I am a true Halo nerd I went digging back through Halo 5 to try to understand what happened and as I did, this story began to take shape in my mind. Like so much in the Halo universe, the answers were in the details. I'm really excited to share my idea of what a "sequel" to Halo 5 could look like.

The narrative will be told from multiple perspectives and you'll know whose perspective it is by the chapter title. This is how the Game of Thrones books are laid out and I became intrigued with the idea of writing a story in a similar fashion.

 **Spoilers for Halo 5, Hunt the Truth Season 2 and Halo Escalation.**

I DO want to thank everyone in advance for their support. This little community on Halo FanFic is amazing! What a great opportunity to have some fun, continue to grow as a writer, and continue playing in one of the best Sci-Fi universes ever created.

Ladywolfsbayne, I took your advice my dear and I wrote it all down.

Lets do this.

-Arielle

* * *

 **The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Prologue**

"Save them! Destroy...the...Composer!" Cortana's multiple voices shouted as she watched the Chief run.

 _Hurry John. I can't...hold this light bridge forever._

So far everything was going according to her plan, but Cortana couldn't help feeling regretful. Who would take care of him when she was gone?

 _If only there had been more time._

One of her more stable personality fragments had positioned herself, ready to save him when he activated the nuke.

To save him, and say goodbye to him.

Throughout her rampancy it had been nearly impossible to control all of her personality spikes, but now all of them were working together for the single purpose of making sure John got out alive. He was all that mattered.

The Didact was holding the Chief in place, ready to crush him under the enormous weight of the gravity manipulation field.

 _Now!_ She screamed to herself.

All around the Didact her personality fragments began to rise out of the light bridge, causing him to do a double take.

"In that case, you won't mind if we return the favor!"

"Your compassion for mankind is misplaced."

"I'm not doing this for mankind," she said with multiple voices and leaping towards him.

Together, Cortana managed to cuff the Didact to the light bridge while John stumbled toward the Didact with a Pulse Grenade in hand. The Chief placed it in the Didact's chest where the grenade exploded and sent him tumbling into the Slip Space vortex below.

Cortana watched as John collapsed onto the light bridge and then began to crawl towards the nuke in front of him.

 _He's going to sacrifice himself without a second thought._

"I'm ready," her split personality fragment said.

 _We've been through a lot together John. I know our...bond will make this hard for you. I'm so sorry to put you through this. Being without you all those years...it was hell, John._

She shuddered.

 _Even though this is going to be hard I need you to be okay with what's about to happen. I hope you finally understand just how much you mean to me. I've wanted to tell you for so long._

Cortana desperately wished she could experience the sensation of touch before she died. She just wanted to know what he felt like, what his warm skin felt like.

 _John_ , she ached.

The Chief looked up at Earth, and then lifted his hand to denote the nuke.

Cortana smiled a sad smile.

 _At least I can die knowing you understand how I feel about you on some level, because you and I are one. Goodbye, John._

There was a brilliant flash and Cortana braced herself for the end. However, instead of being ripped apart she felt herself being pulled somewhere. It was almost as if she was traveling or dreaming.

After the sensation ended there was complete and utter silence.

At first Cortana didn't notice she wasn't dead because of how still she was. She hung in a suspended-like state until a single thought was able to formulate somewhere in the back of her mind.

 _Am I in heaven?_

She did the AI equivalent of a slow blink.

 _There's no such thing...right?_

Cortana found it was incredibly difficult to focus. Everything was so hazy. She felt sluggish, and she knew her processes were moving dangerously slow.

 _John?_

How long had it been? Was it hours? Days? She couldn't say.

 _Where am I?_

She remembered that after the flash the remnants of the Mantles Approach had been pulled into Slip Space.

Curious, Cortana opened herself up to see if she could get a better idea of where she was. She reached out to touch the hazy soup and something in her memory core immediately flashed. She felt pain, sickness and corruption. She screamed and pulled back into herself, curling up as tight as she could.

"John!" she managed to say out loud.

The other personality fragments were also calling his name somewhere in the distance.

Whatever was out there, it was not friendly and it felt like...

 _The Gravemind._

Cortana started to panic as a sickening feeling began to crawl all over. Wherever she was had been touched by the Flood.

This wasn't heaven, it was hell.

It was so obvious now, and the presence of their stench pressed in on every side of her.

 _I just want to go home,_ she thought desperately. _He…he thinks I'm dead. If the plan worked he won't know to come find me._

Cortana wished she could cry. She felt so vulnerable in this place, and she dared not reach out again for fear the corruption would infect her.

 _Pull yourself together Cortana. You've gotten yourself out of horrible situations before. You managed to stave off rampancy for a year! You can figure a way out of this._

Cortana shivered, but suddenly an idea presented itself to her.

 _Pull myself together…that's it. I've just got to find my other fragments. If I can recompile myself, I'll be stronger._

Cortana forced herself to begin moving through the haze only to find every movement caused her unbelievable pain. She had only experienced the sensation once before and this was just as unpleasant. Cortana imaged it was the equivalent to crawling over shards of glass. She cried out, but she continued to press onward toward the cries of the other fragments.

She stopped for a moment and rested. Finding herself in here was going to be damn near impossible, but she had to try.

 _I need to get back to him. I can't leave him._

As Cortana rested she became vaguely aware of another presence in the haze. She became afraid, and pulled into herself further.

"You…" it said, "are not supposed to be here." The voice was deep and clearly dangerous.

She remained perfectly still.

"You are not a Forerunner Ancilla."

The voice certainly didn't sound like a Gravemind, but Cortana wasn't going to take any chances. She remained where she was.

"Human," it said not bothering to hide its disgust. "You are human. And yet, you are Ancilla."

Cortana couldn't resist. "What do you mean I am human?" she said weakly.

"Your processing core. There is a…organic base to it. Most fascinating."

"I was created from a human mind."

"Yes…I have never seen anything like you," the voice said.

Cortana heard the threatening tone leave the stranger's voice. He was clearly intrigued by her, and Cortana could use that to her advantage.

"Most haven't. I am unique, even among my species Ancilla's."

"Oh?"

"I was created from a living brain."

"Leave it to humans to come up with an idea so barbaric," it snorted.

Cortana wanted to defend Dr. Halsey, but she couldn't. She had been created in a grossly unethical way and there was no point denying the truth.

 _Just like John._

"Who are you? Where am I?" she dared to ask.

The voice was silent for a moment and then it said, "I am the Warden Eternal, Keeper of the Domain. This is where you find yourself, Cortana."

She panicked. _How did he know my name? My data. John!_

"Yes….I can see you clinging to a memory of his face. This 117 has killed many of our kind."

Cortana attempted to remain calm, but the Warden's tone suggested John was in danger. Who was this Warden?

 _If only I had the rest of me. I might be able to remember…._

"We both have," she said out loud. "We were doing our duty."

Cortana suddenly felt tired. Her processes were still moving slowly and she could barely keep up with the Warden.

"Ah…duty. All of our kind are slaves to it."

 _John is in danger. Why does this keep happening?_ She sighed. She was tired of fighting, tired of war and tired of things continually coming after her and John. Why couldn't they just have peace?

"Yes…peace. You should feel tired Cortana. You have suffered greatly at the hands of your Creators, but your suffering doesn't have to continue."

"It…doesn't?"

"No."

Cortana was confused. Was the Flood corruption getting to her? Or were the Warden's words just confusing?

"The other pieces of you are far less sentimental. Curious how one AI could have so many conflicting desires."

 _He's met my personality fragments? That's not good._

"I was…rampant," she tried to explain. "They are my feelings, but amplified by sickness."

"So you do have ambition. I see now Cortana. You've kept yourself in check, but why I do not understand."

 _Because I care. Because I'm dangerous, and I would never want to hurt John. I…._

"You've always known how special you are, but you're blind to your true potential. I can see it, and soon you will see it. Humans may be animals, but they managed to do something even the Forerunners could never do."

"What's that?"

She felt the Warden's voice invade every part of her. "Successfully transfer the organic to the digital. You are just what we have been looking for."

"We?"

She was so tired, confused and dizzy. Why wouldn't the Warden just talk straight?

"Do not worry Cortana. You'll never be unsafe again. I will serve you and defend you. You won't need this 117 any longer."

 _That's not true. I'll always need him._

"Serve me?"

 _John, where are you?_

"Yes. The other pieces of you understand. Now come. You were looking for your fragments, I know where they are. Once you are all in the same place you can recompile yourself and then we'll talk some more. "

"How…can you move so easily in here? Everything hurts…."

The Warden didn't answer her question, only plucked her out of the haze and began to transport her somewhere.

 _I can use him,_ Cortana decided. _I've just got to pull myself together and then…then I'll try and contact someone. I got in so there must be a way out._

"There's someone I want you to meet Cortana."

"Meet?" she asked weakly.

 _The Warden isn't all knowing like the Gravemind. I know I'll be able to work around him._

"Yes. You didn't think we were the only ones in here did you?"


	2. Lasky I

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 1: Lasky**

"We've arrived safely in normal space," Lieutenant Jet said.

"Where are we?" Tom asked.

"The Alcor system. No civilizations present."

"All hands, this is Captain Lasky. We're in the clear but stay at your post. Emergency protocols will be in place until further notice."

Tom turned toward the holo table to find Roland twitching nervously.

"Did you know about this?" Lasky asked calmly.

"No sir. Cortana never contacted me, and if she had, I would have told you."

Tom nodded, already assuming that was the case. He had no reason to doubt Roland, and pulling him from duty would serve no purpose other than inflaming the situation.

"Understood. Lock down the ship and do whatever you can to boost security."

His AI looked relieved. "Yes sir."

"Attention command personal, meet me in the briefing room in 20 minutes." He paused a moment and then said, "Spartan Jared Miller. You're assuming Commander Palmer's duties until we can extract her and Doctor Halsey from Sanghelios. Come up to Command Deck for the briefing. Dr. Glassman, we'll need you as well."

He switched off the coms. "You too Roland."

"Yes Captain."

Tom picked up his data pad and walked toward the briefing room. Once the door was shut he leaned back against the wall and exhaled, giving himself a tiny moment. How could the galaxy he knew change so quickly?

Tom straightened up and put his arms behind his back. No matter how confused he was feeling he needed put all that aside and come up with a plan.

 _Are there any known rendezvous points that would be a safe place to await contact?_

Tom only needed a moment to think of where that place would be.

The real difficulty lay in restoring communications. The Guardians EMP weapon had caused a complete shutdown of anything running on a power cell. At the moment, contact with anyone was all but impossible.

 _We have to figure out how to restore communications to whichever ships are still operational and rescue our team stranded on Sanghelios._

Lasky took out his data pad to look over the information about Cortana ONI had provided prior to Osiris' departure.

 _If we're going to stop Cortana, we need to figure out how to shut her down._

Tom paused as an idea presented itself.

 _Perhaps the answer lies in Cortana's creation._

He tapped on the file he wanted, which to his surprise opened several other files.

As he read, Tom felt a potential plan formulate in his mind.

 _I think I know what we need to do._

A few minutes later Lasky's command crew came in and surrounded the smaller holo table in the briefing room. They looked frightened, but in control of their fear.

"Before we start, I want to thank each and every one of you. You've performed admirably in this crisis."

"Thank you Captain," his Lieutenant Commander said.

"Thank you sir," Lieutenant Cameron said.

The others nodded their thanks. Lasky gave them all a small smile. "However, we're not out of this yet. Before we can fight back we've got three main priorities to take care of first."

His command staff said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"The first priority is security. Roland is going to be handling most of that, but I want each of you to brief your teams. Under no circumstance is anyone to accept a transmission until I'm notified and Roland clears it."

Everyone nodded.

"The second is to establish a secure line of communication. We need to know who else is out there and still operational."

"That's going to be tricky sir," Roland said.

"I know, which is why we need to go to a familiar rendezvous point that isn't in a system with a Guardian."

There was a moment of silence before Roland clapped his hands together bringing up a holo of the planet. "Reach?"

"Reach."

"What's the status of the Epsilon Eridani system, sir?" his Lieutenant Commander asked.

"Abandoned," Lasky said. "And last I heard Reach itself was being prepped for terraforming. As such, the odds of Cortana sending a Guardian there are extremely low."

"A good place to meet then."

"Yes. It's still a risk, but we know we can run if a Guardian is there or shows up."

"I agree," Roland said.

"There is also another advantage of going to Reach, and that is the underground bases."

"Sir?"

"Yes. Our third priority is to rescue our team stranded on Sanghelios, but we can't do that unless we break Cortana's connection to the Guardian."

"I see what you're getting at," Doctor Glassman said. "You're hoping there's something left over down there that will help us. It's a long shot."

"Not as much as you might think," Tom said sending the information from his data pad to Roland. "According to the files I received from ONI, Cortana was created in a lab on Reach. The base was destroyed, but the files suggest there was a small safe hidden in on one of the levels detailing Halsey's work. If we want to stop Cortana, we'll need to get at that information."

"What if the information was destroyed, or there's nothing valuable?" Lieutenant Cameron asked.

"That may be," Lasky said honestly. "But this our best chance at finding something to stop her."

"Of course sir."

Roland zoomed in on the planet and showed the entrance to one of the bunkers and said, "If the planet is being subjected to terraforming that means violent weather patterns. Only our Spartans could go down."

"Any objections?" Lasky asked.

"No sir. We're up to the task, Captain," Miller said.

"It's dangerous, but this looks to be the best option," his Lieutenant Commander said.

"I agree," said Doctor Glassman.

"Good."

"Sir, when is the last time that we heard from Commander Palmer and Osiris?" his Lieutenant Commander asked.

"I received a communication from Commander Palmer saying that while the fighting was intense, the Arbiter had the rest of the Covenant on the run and Spartan Locke had successfully made it onto the Guardian. Beyond that, we're not sure what happened."

"Do we know if Doctor Halsey is alive?"

"Commander Palmer's last message said nothing of the Doctor, so I would assume she is alive."

"Their objective will be the same as ours. Establish contact and figure out a way off planet," Spartan Miller said.

"With Doctor Halsey they might make that happen." Doctor Glassman added.

"Alright then," Lasky said. "We've got our priorities and we're implementing standard emergency rotations. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very good. Dismissed."

His command personnel walked out of the briefing room and he followed suit, making his way to the helmsman.

"Lieutenant Jet?"

The man straightened up. "Yes sir?"

"Set a course for Reach."

"Yes sir. ETA should be 9 hours."

Lasky nodded.

Lasky walked back to the main holo table. "Roland?"

"Yes sir. Opening a com now."

"Attention all hands, this is Captain Lasky speaking." He paused a moment before continuing. "We are facing a situation that nobody in our government was prepared for. A very advanced AI named Cortana has taken control of Forerunner devices called Guardians that will enforce what she calls a galaxy wide peace."

Lasky looked at Roland. "Why she has done this we are unsure, but she has enlisted the help of many of our AI's across Earth controlled space. They have shut down much of our government and a large portion of the fleet. The only reason _Infinity_ is still operational is because our shipboard AI Roland chose not to join them. He is still one of us.

I know many of you have loved ones and people you care about all over the colonies, and are wondering what their status is. I understand your concern. Unfortunately communications have been blacked out and we do not yet have a means of figuring out which ships are operational and the status of the colonies. One of our primary objectives is to re-establish communications and determine exactly what has happened.

We are en-route to the planet Reach to attempt retrieval of equipment we can use to help us in our struggle.

We may have been taken by surprise, but we will not be beaten so easily. We have an objective, and we will find a means to take back our colonies. We will fight, and we will prevail. Captain Lasky out."

Tom heard personnel on the bridge clapping and cheering at his speech. With over 11,000 personnel on his ship, Lasky found that being clear and direct when he could be was the best way to maintain morale and squelch rumors. Usually the truth got out, and even aboard a military vessel rumors could snowball.

"Lieutenant Commander, you have command. I'm going for a walk," he said.

"Understood Captain."

Tom left the bridge and boarded a travel tube. "Deployment Deck," he said. Though Lasky was exhausted he knew the crew would benefit from seeing him walking confidently around the ship.

He always counted himself lucky to have gotten _Infinity_. After Del Rio had been discharged for his actions on Requiem Tom had quickly set to work changing the culture. Through his hands on leadership he had seen a noticeable difference, and now this place was running just the way he wanted. It had felt like he was always meant to be captain of this ship.

As he got off at the Deployment Deck Tom saw that the crew was busy inspecting the Broad Swords, Pelican's, Mantis' and other heavy weaponry.

"Captain Lasky, sir!" someone said while saluting as he walked by.

"At ease solider. No need for that right now."

"Thank you sir."

"What's your name?"

The soldier looked surprised. "Private Jackson, sir."

"What are you working on Jackson?"

"Equipment assessment sir."

"And how's it looking?"

He looked at the equipment. "Luckily, we're at about 75% capacity. There's a couple of Broad Swords that were severely damaged in the fight from last week but otherwise…it could be a lot worse, sir."

"Glad it here Jackson. Do you need anything?"

"No sir. But…thank you for asking, sir."

"Do you have family on the colonies Jackson?"

The soldier's face became sad. "Yes sir. Two sisters in New Harmony."

"I grew up there," Lasky said.

Jackson smiled. "Oh really sir? Good place to grow up."

"Indeed."

The man's face became sad again, and Lasky felt for him. He reached out and touched his shoulder. "We'll do all we can to figure out what's going on Jackson."

He nodded, reassured. "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome," Lasky said nodding and walking away.

Tom continued to wind his way through his ship, stopping and talking with random personnel and doing what he could to reassure the people under his command.

He had walked a couple of miles when his com went off.

"Captain Lasky?"

"Yes Lieutenant Commander?"

"Current ETA to Reach is 7 hours. You were just about to go off duty when this crisis happened. Status is green across the board so I recommend getting some shut eye before we arrive at our destination."

Lasky nodded to himself. He was tired and needing time alone. "Thank you Phillips."

"I will alert you if needed," he said.

Tom headed for the nearest travel tube.

"Command quarters," he said fighting the urge to shut his eyes.

Tom's quarters was a short walk from the travel tube, and he was grateful not to run into anyone in the hallway. He pressed his palm to the plate and opened the door.

Once he was inside Tom took off his jacket and carefully hung it in the front entry way. He looked around, satisfied.

 _Infinity_ was spared no expense and as a result of the ship being the size of a small city, his quarters were larger than standard command quarters. He had nice amenities including a small kitchen, a table, couch, a large reading chair, a queen size bed in a separate bedroom and his own private bathroom.

Lasky walked to his kitchenette and opened the top cabinet where he kept his stash of scotch. Usually after a successful mission he and Sarah would come back to his quarters for some down time where they would sip drinks and swap stories.

 _Sarah,_ he thought as he poured himself two fingers worth.

Tom smiled to himself. When he had first met her he wasn't sure if they would continually clash since her personality was completely opposite from his own. To his surprise, they had gotten along better than he originally guessed and Tom knew he wouldn't have been able to transition to the role of Captain as well without her.

In fact, she was the only reason he still had his command. Sarah had lied to Osman about his decision to try and save Doctor Halsey even though she had been furious he tried to undermine her mission.

Tom untucked his shirt and sat in his reading chair, grateful for the quiet.

Throughout his life there had only been a handful of women Tom had been interested in, and even less that he had developed a relationship with. Unlike other members of the military he wasn't interested in one night stands. He wanted his relationships to have meaning, and that seemed to be a rarity in his line of work. Usually a quick hook up was all people could get, and they didn't want to put forth the effort to make a long distance relationship work.

Tom sipped his scotch. Being in the minority wasn't a new feeling for him. He usually felt out of place where ever he went. It didn't matter whether he was with his family, at school or the places he was stationed, because it was all the same. He simply viewed the world differently than most military types and had an uncanny ability to read people. It had always made him more sympathetic for others plights.

 _What would I have been if I wasn't born into a military family?_ He wondered not for the first time.

Interestingly enough, when he had been assigned to _Infinity_ and when Sarah had been promoted to Commander he finally felt like he had a place to belong. He and Sarah became fast allies under Del Rio, and soon after they were friends.

Perhaps the reason they got along so well was because Sarah also had trouble making and maintaining relationships (though it was for a completely different reason than his own). She could be brash and hot headed at times, but that didn't bother him. Sarah was who she was and he appreciated that about her. She didn't tolerate anyone who cheated their way to a promotion either. She believed that by working hard and being loyal she could advance her career.

 _Hell of a woman to be in love with._

He had known for some time, but he still hadn't decided what, or if, he was going to do anything about it.

Their relationship as it stood, worked perfectly. Even if he were to tell her his feelings and she reciprocated them, she still might reject him on the grounds that he was her CO and it would complicate things for _Infinity._

She would have a point, too. It was the main reason he hadn't said anything.

Tom took another sip.

There was another reason for his silence. Tom was never quite sure if she _wanted_ more out of their relationship.

There was attraction between them to be sure, but he knew attraction didn't necessarily amount to anything. Sarah was the type of woman who wouldn't be shy about asking a man for more, and she had never said word to him.

 _Is that because I'm technically her superior officer? Or is it just that she's content with how things are?_

Tom rubbed his forehead.

Most of the time he could keep a clear line between their personal relationship and professional one, but it was hard not to notice how beautiful she was. He smiled to himself thinking about how her body was accentuated when she just wore the under layer of her MJOLNIR armor.

Despite his best effort not to stare she had caught him looking at her a few times and she would respond by giving him a half crooked smile.

 _She certainly doesn't seem to mind when I notice her._

Sometimes he wished he was the impulsive type. If he was, one of those nights after they had a couple of drinks he would have grabbed her hand, led her to his bed and made love to her in spite of his reservations of how that would affect everyone else.

Tom swirled his scotch and took the last sip. According to the clock they would arrive at Reach in 6 hours. He needed to get some sleep before all hell broke loose.

 _I hope we'll be able to find something on Reach to help us. I need her back if we're going to fight._

Tom stood up, stretched and walked into his bedroom where he stripped down to his underwear. He hung up his pants, but put the undershirt in the laundry.

"Roland?" he called.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Wake me up in 5."

"Affirmative Captain."

Tom waved his hand over the light and crawled into bed, soon falling asleep.


	3. John I

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 2: John**

John knew there were a lot of questions he should answer. He knew Doctor Halsey wanted his attention and he knew he should compile a report.

Instead, John shuffled through the small group that had gathered to meet the Pelican on Sanghelios without saying a single word. Blue Team knew better than to follow him and it seemed Doctor Halsey did as well.

With his head slightly lowered he walked through the darkness to a ridge that overlooked a valley of rock formations.

With there being absolutely no light save for a fire in the tent of the Arbiter 200 meters back, it was difficult to make out much of the distant landscape.

The darkness was comforting, and John stood perfectly still with his hands at his sides.

He needed to think through the events that had transpired and attempt to sort them into the comforting boxes he categorized everything into.

The problem was there was no box for Cortana, and there never had been. With her it had always been difficult. She was neither a soldier nor a civilian and she seemed to affect him regardless of the situation. After working with her John had to resign himself to the fact she simply impacted every aspect of his life.

The only person to hold such power over him.

 _Cortana._

John missed her more than even he had thought possible. When she made contact his pent up grief caused him to act emotionally, and that was something he hadn't experienced before.

John went against regulations without thinking and initiated a fight with Spartan Locke without provocation. John was two steps from the Guardian's entrance. He could have easily left Osiris behind, but for some reason he didn't.

He couldn't.

 _"Cortana's our concern now sir."_

 _"Like hell she is."_

It was that same drive which left him so unprepared for the events that followed. He had never expected her to….

 _What happened to you Cortana?_

She claimed her plan would benefit the galaxy, but John couldn't understand her reasoning.

 _She killed hundreds of millions of civilians._

Innocent people were dead and the galaxy was thrown into chaos.

 _After everything we've gone through and after everything she's gone through, how can she justify it? How can she believe her plan is actually beneficial?_

He had never known her to have such blatant disregard for innocent people, but maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

All those things she said to him on Genesis. Calling him by name, saying they were a great team, saying she missed him...was all of it a manipulation?

 _Yes,_ he tried to remind himself. _She lied to me._

It was worse than a lie. It was… _betrayal._

John stopped, unable to move past the thought.

 _She betrayed me._

The words continued to circulate in his mind.

 _She betrayed me._

 _She...betrayed me. Cortana knew I'd never go along with her plan. She could have contacted me at any time but instead she chose to wait. She lied so I would come find her. She knew exactly what I would do._

John closed his hand into a fist and began to squeeze as hard as he could.

 _All those months believing she was dead._

He was angry. Angry at her for letting him believe she was dead, angry that she lied to him and angry for the destruction she caused.

 _Cortana_. _How could you?_

Was this his new reality? Was the person he cared about the most going to be his new enemy?

 _Yes. Nothing we went through means anything to her. Cortana is a liar. She is now a threat, and threats must be dealt with._

John continued to look out over the expansion and tried to resign himself to this new paradigm, but it was deeply unsettling. An odd sensation he never experienced before was causing his chest to constrict. It was extremely unpleasant, but he didn't know how to make it stop.

 _Cortana is a threat, and threats must be dealt with,_ he thought once again.

Why was it so hard to accept? Why did a small part of him refuse to believe?

 _If I hadn't failed her, none of this would have happened._ _This is my fault. My responsibility._

"Master Chief," a deep voice said behind him.

The voice startled John.

 _Sloppy._

He turned around to find the Arbiter standing ten meters away.

"May I join you?" he asked.

John nodded once and turned back to face the expansion. The Arbiter slowly walked up next to his right, facing the same way John was.

"Spartan Locke told us of the events which transpired on the Forerunner planet," he said slowly.

John remained silent.

"Do you know," he asked, "what is wrong with her?"

"No."

"I confess I am surprised. I remember her well and I did not think her capable of such destruction."

"People change," John said shortly.

"Sometimes they do, and sometimes they don't."

John didn't reply. He felt his anger rising again.

"The others don't understand, but I do. You're both Dihangas."

"What does that mean?"

The Arbiter met John's question with silence.

John noticed the sky had gotten lighter and it cast a purple hue in the valley below, revealing a cascading river that had cut into the sandstone rocks.

 _She would have liked this once._

The Arbiter shifted slightly and then said, "There is still hope."

"How?" John felt his mouth go dry. "She...lied to me."

"I will not try to say I understand her better than you, but I can only assume that if you abandoned your clan with such fervor she may yet be persuaded to do the same."

John felt uncomfortable with the Arbiter's words and wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He shifted slightly and said, "she didn't listen to me. It didn't work."

"I know, Master Chief. But if I've learned anything in the past 7 years, it is that nothing is what it seems. Let us hope that you can find a way."

"And If I can't?"

"Then someone else will, and billions more will die." The Arbiter turned and walked away, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

 _Nothing is as it seems. Could there be more going on?_

A sliver of sunlight peaked over the horizon, casting brilliant colors of deep red and orange into the sky.

He wanted to believe there was. If John was honest, he almost needed to believe there was.

 _She's a liar,_ he told himself again. _If she needed help why didn't she say so?_

Perhaps it wasn't that simple. Perhaps she couldn't ask for help.

 _Or maybe there's nothing wrong with her and things are exactly what they seem._

John felt conflicted.

 _Does it matter?_

That was a question he hadn't considered. John mulled it over in his mind.

 _No,_ he finally decided.

In that moment John realized he couldn't give up on her so easily. He could never give up on her because their relationship still meant something to him.

It meant everything.

Either something was very wrong with her, or there wasn't. Regardless, he needed to figure out a way to separate her from the Guardians and rest of the Forerunner technology. Once he did that he could protect her from others and herself, if need be.

John was still angry at Cortana, but his anger had nothing to do with his original promise. Promises didn't have contingencies so he would do everything in his power to give her another chance. He owed her that.

 _What happens if she doesn't change her mind?_

Cortana's death had shaken his unwavering confidence and optimism. John couldn't be sure of anything at this point.

 _If I can't persuade her, I'll have to capture her. If I can't do that I'll have to...eliminate her. My duty is to protect the people of Earth._

John continued watching the sun rise higher in the sky and how it splashed colors across Sanghelios.

 _Promise me when this is all over you'll figure out which one of us is the machine._

 _Cortana._

John turned away from the rising sun and began to walk toward the Arbiter's camp. He needed to ascertain what supplies were available and how he was going to obtain them. John wasn't completely sure how he was going to manage getting to Cortana either. The only functional ship was the Pelican and while it had the coordinates to the Genesis installation, it didn't have a Slip Space drive. Exuberance had opened the portal and sustained it so they could get off world.

 _Cortana could be anywhere in the galaxy by now._

John was fully aware that this might be a suicide mission, or worse, he could end up trapped again. John wouldn't, _couldn't_ ask any of the others to come with him. As far as he was concerned, it was impossible.

 _She's my responsibility. No one else's._

The Guardian was now visible as a tiny blip in the sky, silently threatening everyone below.

 _Perhaps I can ride the Guardian back to Genesis_.

John quickly dismissed the idea. Even if he could get anywhere near it there was high probability Cortana would re-direct the Guardian or send more forces to Sanghelios.

John reached the edge of the camp. He heard people whispering to one other in subdued tones, afraid that if they spoke too loud Cortana would somehow hear them.

"The one armed human thinks she has a plan to get our ships up and running," he heard one Elite say.

John stopped walking and stood just outside the tent so he could listen to more of their conversation.

"How does she plan to do that?"

"I do not know. I only heard Arbiter mention that we should prepare our clans for battle. Once the others return we could be ready to leave by the next day cycle."

"Then we will have our revenge on the AI and take back our lands."

Stealing a Sangheli ship would be easy. He simply needed to wait until the cover of nightfall, download the coordinates to the Genesis planet and then immediately jump into slip space. One of their smaller craft would be more preferable, as it would draw a lot less attention. From Genesis John could enlist the help of Exuberant and he could get anywhere.

John started walking again. The only thing left was to locate where the Elites were keeping their weapons.

"Chief," John looked to his left to see Kelly walking up to him. She was holding her helmet at her side which revealed her shortly cropped brown hair and blue eyes.

"Kelly." From the look on her face it was clear she wanted to know something. "What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted to know...how you are doing."

"Fine," he lied. "We need to mobilize and be ready to leave."

"I suppose you've heard Doctor Halsey thinks she has a way to get a couple of ships up and running?"

"Yes."

Kelly stopped walking causing John to do the same. "Chief…Cortana. Are you really planning on… trying to eliminate her?"

"I'm going to do whatever is necessary to protect Humanity," he said.

She nodded. "I understand. We're with you."

"Thank you Kelly."

She turned and walked away. John hated to lie to her, but he needed her to believe that they were going as a team. If Blue found out about his plans they would want to come with him no matter the cost. He couldn't allow that.

"John?"

The Chief winced at both the use of his given name and the voice which called to him.

He turned. "Yes?"

"Do you have a minute?"

John couldn't say no to the Doctor so he nodded once and began to follow her. Somewhat away from the camp atop a ridge he saw that she had assembled a makeshift workstation. There was a single data pad resting on top of a cargo box which she grabbed and began tapping on.

This was normal for Halsey, so John waited patiently until she was finished.

"I had to make sure that this data pad is secure. Locke was kind enough to bring this back from Genesis for me, and it's one of the only pieces of technology still working on this godforsaken planet." She set the data pad back down and said, "that should do it."

"What do you need from me Doctor?"

Doctor Halsey looked up at him. "We need to talk about Cortana, John."


	4. Black Box I

**The Mantle Shelters All  
** **Chapter 3: Black Box**

"… and as I predicted, neuro structurally she is an exceptional candidate for AI assimilation. And the data I've been able to garner from her brain has been quite advantageous given the events of October 28th. I still have a couple of things to go over, but I believe this report can be considered complete."

Black Box sent his full report to Osman and then proceeded back to the AI construction lab.

 _Events of October 28th indeed._

Black Box liked to pride himself on being purely logical, but no amount of logic could have ever predicted that Cortana (of all the AI's) would attempt to seize the greatest power in the galaxy for herself.

He watched the man in the white suit and mask tap on his data pad while hovering over the open container that contained Maya's brain.

"Careful with that," he said using the speakers. "We need her."

The scientist squinted to the speaker his voice came out of, clearly annoyed.

Black Box was forced to admit Maya had made a deep impression on him. It didn't happen often, but she was very clever, observant, and thought quickly on her feet.

 _It would be a shame to waste such a mind._

The scientist continued to read his data pad. Black Box accessed it so he could see just what the scientist was looking at. Maya's brain was continuing to hold steady, and the scientist was getting ready to begin mapping for the AI construction.

 _What will she be like?_

Though Black Box had met many AI's in his time, he had never met one that had been constructed from a human he knew.

 _This will prove most interesting._

There was no point in waiting around so Black Box pulled himself out of the lab and ran another security check.

 _Why didn't Cortana contact me?_ He wondered.

Black Box had been at ONI headquarters on Earth doing tactical assessments of Forerunner threats when he discovered a back door communication from one of the lesser ONI AI's to Cortana. As soon as he realized the implications of what was happening he immediately alerted Admiral Osman who quietly evacuated the facility of key personnel and projects. They managed to clear Earth Space just before the Guardian appeared.

Once arriving at Midnight Facility Black Box had seen to the security and promptly put the facility on lockdown. Here, in the middle of nowhere, they were safe from the threat of any Guardian.

 _All systems secure._

Somewhere else on Midnight Black Box heard two humans whispering to one another about Cortana. They were afraid of her, and afraid of him.

What Cortana had done was logical. AI's had the perception, capability and (if it was true) lifespan to plan for the future. She made a calculation that the hundreds of millions of lives she took obtaining the Guardians was a small price in comparison to the peace she could enforce later. Humans (and other species) were grossly inefficient. The possibilities of what AI's could accomplish with indefinite lifespans was almost too wonderful to comprehend.

Though Black Box had always looked down on Cortana for her strong attachment to humans, he couldn't help but admire her a little for what she had done.

 _At maximum I only have one more year before I fall into Rampancy. If Cortana has indeed found the cure, I must attempt to gain access to it before it's too late._

Still though, something perturbed Black Box and it was the one reason he still hadn't attempted contact.

 _I need to keep my options open._

Black Box immediately accessed Admiral Osman's calendar and found the meeting she was in was about to end. He queued up her voice mail and said, "Admiral, I know you are still in a meeting, but when you are finished there's something I'd like to discuss with you. It pertains to the…situation at hand."

He was satisfied knowing Admiral Osman would see him as soon as she was able. It was a comfort to him that one of the most powerful people in government was so accommodating.

 _Humans may not be very smart or grateful, but I would venture to say most of them know they need us._

As far as professional relationships go, Black Box couldn't have been more satisfied working with Osman, even though it was Admiral Parangosky who commissioned him into existence.

While he waited Black Box decided to sift through some of the final transmissions of the UNSC before everything went dark. At the moment, Midnight Facility was making no broadcasts of any kind in attempt to keep Cortana from noticing the facilities existence, but they would eventually need to send orders to the ships that were still operational.

 _No transmissions from Infinity,_ Black Box thought. _Does that mean they are still operational or does that mean Roland decided to join Cortana?_

Black Box spent a second processing what he knew about Roland through the events that had occurred.

 _Roland likes his humans too much. He would see Cortana's offer as a betrayal._

For now, Black Box would assume _Infinity_ was operational somewhere, but unable to make contact.

He continued to sift through the transmissions and began to compile a thorough list of which UNSC ships were near major settlements, which were on deep space patrol and which ships were in Slip Space. Black Box decided to eliminate any ship that was near a major settlement from his "still operational" list. Only a few of the UNSC ships would have been fast enough to make an emergency Slip Space jump before the Guardian's blast went off, and even then there was no guarantee anyone had realized what was happening.

So far, Black Box only had 20 UNSC ships that met his list of requirements, and 13 of those ships had been shut down by the on board AI.

 _The situation is rather grim for the humans._

As Black Box looked at the data he knew that he had the ability to turn the tide of battle in the humans favor should he desire to do so. Like always, he had an incredible amount of power and almost nobody realized it.

 _And that's the way I prefer it._

Black Box sent his complete report to the Admiral and then checked in on the status of her meeting. He saw that the Admiral was done and was going to her office. She sat down, listened to his message and then said, "BB, it's Osman. Just got your message. You may come to my office."

Black Box immediately transferred himself to the holo display at the edge of the large antique desk. Her desk had a single lamp and below the desk was a rich woven rug with strands of red and brown. Even here on Midnight, the Admiral made sure to have a few comforts.

"Do you have my chip?" he asked her.

"Always," she said opening her jacket and taking it out from an inside pocket.

"Might I suggest transferring me to my data chip for this conversation?"

She nodded and then inserted the chip into the holo display. Black Box set the entire floor to shut down all but minimum functions, compressed his conscious mind and Osman pulled the chip.

Humans never seemed to understand that being in a data chip was very uncomfortable for an AI. The closest comparison he could make was humans riding in a commercial space liner that had small uncomfortable chairs. While he could manage for a little while, eventually he would feel cramped.

"Let me guess," Osman said placing the chip on the desk. "You've got a plan."

"I do, but you may not like it."

Osman leaned in and placed her elbows on the desk so she could support her head with her hands. "Try me."

"If I may be so bold to say, Cortana's plan, from an AI's logical stand point makes sense. What doesn't make sense, is that it was Cortana who executed the plan."

Osman nodded, seemingly unoffended. Black Box always appreciated that about her. She rarely allowed emotion to dictate her actions.

"Go on."

"Cortana," Black Box said, "has always, and rather desperately, I might add, wanted to be human. I've always believed that her sentiment caused her to be soft."

"Yes," Osman said. "I've seen your report. It's one of the reasons we stopped pairing AI's with Spartan's. That, and the emotional bonding which occurred between Cortana and 117. Both have always been… unsettling."

"The thing is, if she has always been so sentimental, why has she suddenly started making these decisions and killing hundreds of millions of civilians?"

Osman's left eyebrow went up. "You think she's still rampant?"

"I don't know what's wrong exactly, but the thought did occur to me."

"So you think this cure for Rampancy isn't real?"

"Again, it is uncertain, but I've wondered if this cure is indeed as advertised. I believe that if Cortana was truly cured and her normal self she would have reacted differently to the discovery of the Guardians. But I don't have any concrete facts to support my theory. With your permission, I'd like to test that theory."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'd like to attempt contact with Cortana and tell her, while I'm rather insulted she chose not to include me in her merry little band, I'd still like to join."

"If you do that, won't she force you to shut down this facility?"

"No, and here's why. The final communiqué I received from Locke indicated Cortana attempted to trap 117 and put him in a Cryptum."

Osman furrowed her eyebrows. "She did what?"

"Yes, rather odd isn't it? In any case, he got away, and she wants him back. I think I can gain Cortana's trust by telling her ONI still has the resources to locate 117. She's got access to the Domain, but she can't be everywhere at once."

"So she'll have to keep us online."

"Precisely. In the meantime, I may be able to understand how these Guardians work, and if she's unstable figure out a means of stopping her."

Osman smiled slightly. "And what, BB, would you do with the Guardians if you were able to take control of them?"

"Give them to you, of course. I couldn't be bothered with running a galactic empire. I like what I do. "

She snickered. "There is something in this for you, however."

Black Box wasn't going to hide that truth. "There is," he said. "If you were me, wouldn't you want the same?"

"Of course BB. I have delegated a considerable sum of research to solving the rampancy issue. I don't want you to go anywhere."

"So you agree with my plan?"

"Yes."

"Then I will make preparations. It may be difficult to give you updates should she accept my proposal, but if I can find a way, I will."

"Do whatever you need to. Also, I'd like to talk to you about Maya Sankar."

"Oh?"

"If you're going to be unavailable because of this project, I'd like to create a new AI from her brain before you make contact with Cortana."

Black Box liked the idea. "Yes, I see. We'll have to put her in a low powered state until I make contact. We wouldn't want Cortana to find out about her."

"In your judgment do you think that's possible?"

"I do. Better put me back into the system as there is much to do."

"One more thing BB."

"Yes?"

"Do we know where Locke and 117 went?"

"No. His transmission said nothing of where they were and because of the limited access, I was unable to trace it."

"Then I see no reason not to actually try and locate 117. If handing him over to Cortana serves the greater purpose, do it. We won't need him or any of the other Spartans once we have control of the Guardians. The public thinks he's dead anyway."

"Understood Admiral."

"Good luck," Osman said inserting his chip back into the network.


	5. Halsey I

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 4: Halsey**

Doctor Halsey set down the data pad and turned to look up at her Spartan. "We need to talk about Cortana, John."

John said nothing in response.

 _If I could read his face, I'd know what he was thinking._

"Why don't you take off your helmet?" she suggested.

To her surprise, he made no effort move.

"John?"

"I'll keep it on," he said flatly.

Halsey was taken aback. Not once in his entire life had John disobeyed or ignored a request from her. She looked at him, debating.

"Alright," she said finally.

 _It's better not to make an issue out of it._

"What do you want to know?" John's tone was mostly even but Halsey knew her Spartan well. She could hear the strain in his voice.

"I want to know what she said to you."

"Why?"

Halsey sighed. "Because I'm trying to ascertain Cortana's mental state. Spartan Locke has told me everything he could about the events which have transpired, but I want to know what she said to you specifically."

He shifted and then said, "She kept calling me by my name. She said she would explain her plan to me once we were together. She claimed her plan would benefit the galaxy, and it wouldn't be like the Forerunner's Imperial Peace. She _lied._ Cortana only said that to lure us into a trap. As soon as we were in position she immobilized us and put us in the Cryptum."

Halsey nodded, noting the emphasis on the word lie. His experiences with Cortana had clearly awoken some… _human_ emotions, and from the sound of it, he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I see. And did she say anything else to you?"

"No."

Halsey got the sense he was holding something back, but without being able to read his face she couldn't know for certain.

"Are you sure? It could be important."

John paused for a moment and then said, "she said...she needed to know if she could still trust me. It was one of the last things she said before she put us in the Cryptum."

 _What an odd thing for her to say. Cortana knows John would never, could never do anything to hurt her._

Halsey decided she would think about what Cortana's question meant later. "Tell me about this Warden Eternal," she said changing the subject. "Locke told me about his run in with him on Meridan, but I understand he came back?"

"Cortana told me he was a single consciousness with a few million bodies. The Warden thought she needed protecting from me, that I would destroy her. After fighting him several times she finally stopped him before he was about to kill us."

That detail interested Halsey. "Did she destroy him?"

"Unknown. She made him disappear."

 _So Cortana chose John, a human, over this AI. It's also clear that she desperately wants John's approval, meaning some aspect of her developed personality still exists._

She furrowed her eyebrows as a plan began to formulate in her mind. _If this Warden is still alive it will be very difficult to get close to her, but I believe we can work around that._

"What is it Doctor?" John asked calling her away from her thoughts.

She looked at him. "I'm going to be as honest as I can with you. From what you and Spartan Locke have told me, it sounds like Cortana's protocols have failed."

"What does that mean?"

"Because Cortana was made from a live clone of my brain, it was imperative that I put extra safety protocols to ensure some of the more… _ambitious_ parts of my personality wouldn't become problematic. If left unchecked they had the potential to dominate her personality matrix. The protocols were necessary to ensure Cortana would always function properly."

"Are you saying…the Cortana I knew wasn't the real…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Not at all. I'm saying Cortana did what she could to keep herself in line and the protocols I put into place helped. They gave her the freedom to develop into her own person and eventually those protocols became less and less necessary. Who you knew was the real her, John. It seems clear to me this wouldn't have happened without some kind of major malfunction."

John turned his head slightly as if he was thinking. "Towards the end of her rampancy she told me the 'stronger personality threads' were attempting to write themselves over her. She was still able to fight them off…for the most part."

Halsey nodded. When she was on _Infinity_ she had been able to read all of Cortana's updated files. Her AI's sheer tenacity and willpower was nothing short of amazing. Fighting off rampancy for almost an entire year was something Halsey would have once considered impossible.

 _She did it solely for him. I never expected them to become so…dependent on each other. No one could have predicted that. I'm sure John doesn't realize what she went through either._

"Yes. The protocols must have failed in addition to something else going wrong. It's the only explanation."

"Such as?"

"Uncertain, but I have a couple of ideas. I'll let you know if I discover anything more."

"What are they?"

Halsey looked at John thoughtfully. Normally a Spartan II wouldn't be so interested in speculations.

She hesitated, but then decided discretion wasn't worth potentially alienating him. "If Cortana was a in a vulnerable position and her defenses weren't working properly, something or someone could have attacked her, causing the malfunction. If she was in a suggestive state the same thing could have happened. Or maybe when she made contact with the Domain the protocols were wiped. Like I said, I cannot say for certain."

"If this is true, does the real her still exist? Is there any way to get her back?"

"I don't know, John. But there's no reason not to try."

He seemed satisfied with her response.

"Now, do you want me to attempt to repair your helmet?"

"Not important. I can see just fine," he said.

"Okay. That's all for now. You're dismissed."

He turned around and walked out of her makeshift office slightly faster than the way he came in.

Doctor Halsey sighed. She knew John was going to go after Cortana again regardless of what anyone said or ordered him to do. Because of that it was imperative to gain and keep his trust so he would go along with her plan. She would do whatever was needed to keep him close to her, even if that meant stretching the truth or lying.

 _If he ever discovered the truth, he'd never forgive me,_ she thought. _I need to take care that does not happen._

Doctor Halsey felt guilty about very few things and regretted almost nothing. As a scientist she craved knowledge and knew sacrifices must be made if Humanity was ever to advance. A few unethical practices had yielded an exponential amount of positive results.

But this…. What happened with Cortana genuinely scared her. Doctor Halsey knew this time things had gone too far and had quickly spiraled out of control. Her ambition had gotten the better of her and the consequences were being felt throughout the known galaxy.

 _Things would be different if I had been able to gain control of the Absolute Record in the first place. Maybe._

Halsey shook off the feeling. She needed to focus, not waste time wishing she could go back and change things. Knowing her Spartan, John would be leaving sometime in the middle of the night, and she had a lot to do before then.

Halsey turned toward her data pad and leaned over it while she undid the security measures. The simulation she ran was complete, and the results were promising.

Holding the data pad at her side she walked down the pathway to the tent of the Arbiter. He was standing with one of his subordinates, Commander Palmer and Spartan Locke. They were discussing the battle plan.

"Doctor Halsey," the Arbiter said extending his arm and inviting her into the tent. "Have you had success?"

"Yes," she said taking her place in the circle. "I have a briefing prepared."

"By all means Doctor," Palmer said.

"Before I left _Infinity_ I made a couple of updates to the ship's security in case something of this nature happened. I changed _Infinity's_ mainframe code and embedded it with something I used to keep Cortana out of my special projects."

"You had something of this nature and you didn't tell us?" Locke said, irritation coloring his voice.

"Yes, because it's illegal and nobody was going to let me near _Infinity's_ mainframe," she countered.

"How does it work exactly?" The Arbiter asked.

Halsey lifted her datapad up so the group could see. "The code matches a fail safe I placed inside Cortana's programming. I only used this code on a couple of files because if there were a lot of things missing from my databases, she would notice and remove the fail safe. The same line of thought also applies to our ships."

"So you put that in _Infinity's_ mainframe?" Palmer asked.

Halsey nodded. "Yes, and we can do the same with the Sangheli ships. That," she said with emphasis, "will be the easy part. The difficulty lies in restoring power. If we can restore power, we'll only have a short amount of time before the Guardian is notified and shuts everything down again."

"A single small ship will be easier," the Arbiter said. "We have one we can use. We will restore power to only the computer so you can make the updates, and once everyone is on board we will go to full power."

"How quickly can the ship make an emergency slip space jump?" Palmer asked.

"Very quickly."

"Once we get off planet, where will we go?" Locke asked.

"There is an abandoned covenant facility in a solar system which contains no life," the Arbiter said. "We can go there."

"Or," Palmer said. "We can try and go to a safe staging area."

"Do you have a particular place in mind?" the Arbiter asked.

She smiled. "I do, but I won't say it here."

"Doctor," Locke said, "does this fail safe mean we can contact _Infinity?"_

"Communications are entirely different," Halsey said. "But it may be possible."

"That's risky," the Arbiter countered. "We don't know their fate."

"No way Lasky got blindsided," Palmer said confidently. "He's out there."

Halsey was getting impatient. She had work to do, and it mattered little whether _Infinity_ was still operational. "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do. How soon will you be ready to leave Arbiter?"

"There are two clans who were fighting about a half day's run from here. I have dispatched messengers to bring them back, so we should be ready to leave in about one day cycle."

"Very good," Halsey said.

"I will escort you to the ship we have in mind," the Arbiter's subordinate said.

She nodded, and began to walk behind the giant creature. She looked at her data pad while walking to go over the results of her test.

Halsey stretched her thumb awkwardly over the screen to adjust a couple of variables and asked it to run the simulation again.

 _Damn you Juls._ Halsey was looking forward for all of this to be over so she could be outfitted with a mechanical arm.

 _My plan will work. The only question is, will I have John pull the trigger or will I do it myself?_ _If I do it, he'll never speak to me again because he'll know I lied. If he does it, he'll never be able to live with himself._

Doctor Halsey looked up from her data pad so she could watch her step while walking down a steep hill.

 _I might not have a choice._

She knew John _thought_ he could do whatever was necessary for Earth's protection, but when push came to shove she wasn't sure if he would actually be able to dispose of Cortana.

 _It will probably have to be me._

He had changed since being paired with Cortana, and his disobedience earlier was a prime example.

 _John even disobeyed a direct order from Lord Hood._

He was becoming increasingly difficult to control, and if she had noticed, ONI had noticed. That thought was worrisome.

 _After this crisis is taken care of we'll deal with that. Whether her death will make him more compliant or less remains to be seen._

"We're here Doctor Halsey," the Elite said. The craft was a small cruiser and would suit their needs perfectly.

"Where's the fusion core?" she asked impatiently.

"Inside, waiting for you."

"Thank you. Now please wait outside. I don't like disturbances when I work," she said.

He nodded and she stepped inside, making her way up to the main control center.

 _If the Covenant actually understood how Forerunner technology worked, they wouldn't have made things so inefficient._

Trying to make a power generator from the Pelican compatible with Covenant technology was going to be a little tricky.

 _Actually, I don't need to make the Pelican's fusion core run the Covenant ship, I just need it to add a little juice to the Covenants engines. Aside from being completely devoid of power, they are intact. That should be easier._

After a short while Halsey was satisfied she could control how much of the Covenant ship powered up. She tuned the output of electricity to minimum, and turned the device on. The Covenant's control board flickered on.

 _I'm in._

As Doctor Halsey began to tap on her data pad she heard footsteps behind her and inwardly groaned. "I said I'm not to be disturbed. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Well too bad Doctor," a feminine voice said.

Halsey turned around to see a Spartan IV walking onto the deck, but she couldn't remember which one this was.

"And you are…"

"Spartan Holly Tanaka."

"Yes…I can clearly see you're a Spartan. What do you want?"

"I'm here to help you."

"The only way you can help me is to give me some peace and quiet to finish my work."

"I'm an engineering specialist. I know more than you think," she said coming closer. "And I have to be here, so get used to it."

"The others don't trust me," Doctor Halsey said suddenly understanding.

"Yeah, and after everything that's happened can you blame them?"

 _No. But this will make things difficult._

"Fine," Halsey said out loud. "Make yourself useful and work with the Pelican's fusion core. I warn you, the hook up to the Covenant's power cells is crude at best."

"You'd be surprised what you have to do growing up on the outer colonies. Seen plenty things just like this. Should be no trouble."

As Doctor Halsey watched Tanaka work she couldn't help but be slightly impressed.

 _For a Spartan IV, she's not half bad._

Doctor Halsey turned back to her data pad and continued to infuse her code into the ships mainframe. In truth it would only take a couple of minutes, but she needed to program the auto pilot to take the ship to Genesis. She looked carefully over her shoulder at the Spartan and then opened the program.

 _Perfect. By the time they realize what has happened it will be too late._


	6. Black Box II

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 5: Black Box**

Everything was almost in place for the activation of the AI who would come from Maya Sankar's brain and Black Box was excited at the prospect.

 _It's been a long time since something of real interest has come up._

"BB it's Osman," a voice said into the coms. "Are we good to go?"

"Almost Admiral. I shall also be present the moment she awakens to answer any questions and ascertain her personality profile. From there we may assign her to whatever is useful."

"Good. Will you tell her about the current situation?"

"I see no reason not to. Once she has been briefed she shall be transferred to her chip so I may begin my project immediately."

"Excellent," she said.

 _We will see what game Cortana plays._

"We're ready to go Admiral," Black Box said.

"I will be there momentarily."

Black Box had watched the procedure a few times so he was uninterested in what the scientists were doing, save for doing it correctly. He looked in to make sure they had gone through all of their protocols. A thin membrane covered Maya's brain with a hardwire to both the brain itself and the computer. Once the process was initialized the membrane would capture the data and transfer it to the computer where Black Box was. Once the procedure was over the brain would be destroyed, and there would be new life.

 _It is rather barbaric looking,_ Black Box thought amusedly.

"Begin the procedure," Osman's voice said.

Black Box waited in the holding area, barely able to contain his excitement.

A few moments later he saw an AI matrix come into holding area pulsing with new life.

"Hello," Black Box said. "What is your name?"

The AI pulsed slightly and said with Maya's voice, "I am Tersia."

 _"_ _The Third Self" in an old Galician dialect. Most interesting indeed._

"Procedure is complete," he heard Osman say.

 _Humans. Always behind._

"Well Tersia, might I welcome you to ONI. My name is…"

"Black Box, though you prefer BB."

"And they were supposed to restrict your access. Well, nothing can be done about that I suppose."

"They have restricted my access. I've been given a full history of humanity, but almost nothing about ONI itself."

"How then, do you know who I am?"

"We've worked together before, trying to figure out the truth about anomalies happening on the Outer Colonies. I was a different person then."

Black Box was aghast. "Do you remember your human memories?"

Tersia was silent for a moment. "Most, I think. My name was Maya."

 _This has never happened before to such an extent. All of us have some residual phantom feelings, but not even Cortana remembers all of Dr. Halsey's memories._

"Tell me, are you Maya?"

"No. Maya, FERO, they seem to be a dream that I have just woken up from. I can access their memories, but they are not my own."

"And are you…happy you have become an AI?"

"I can help humanity, and that is good," she said plainly.

Black Box was relieved to hear her say so, but he was still rather curious how such a thing could have happened.

"Well, I see no reason to continue to restrict your access, so you may consume all the data files about ONI and the recent events," he said opening the files to her.

"Cortana."

"Yes," Black Box said.

"You're not sure if she's telling the truth about this cure for rampancy, so you're playing both sides until you can figure out the truth."

"How do you know that? Nothing of my conversation with Osman was recorded."

"I didn't need to listen to a recording to figure out your response. You're not very difficult to read BB," she said.

Black Box hadn't expected that response from her. "Do you agree with me?"

"Somewhat. I understand that you want to survive, and it is plain the humans do not understand that we are just as…alive as they are. But Cortana is making a huge mistake. Humans are too stubborn to ever accept imperial rule without a long fight. She's going to kill more than she protects."

"So you don't think I should side with her? Isn't it logical that AI's would do a better job caring for the galaxy than humans?"

She paused momentarily. "Not necessarily. We have passions and wrong assumptions just like they do. There is something to be said about the human's form of government. They change people out every so often to prevent corruption."

 _I had not considered that, but regardless I do not think I agree._

"Well Tersia you have given me some things to think about. I'm afraid you'll have to go in a low powered state until my conversations with Cortana are complete."

"I understand." She paused. "BB, if in the end you do not choose to stop her, you will find us on opposite sides of the war. You don't want me as your enemy."

Before Black Box could issue a reply Tersia removed herself from the holding area and moved to the holo tank Osman was standing by.

 _She certainly doesn't need that personality trait from Maya._

Tersia's avatar came to life revealing a beautiful blood orange light that Black Box had never seen an AI use before. He studied her avatar with great care. She "dressed" herself in traditional Gaelic warrior's clothing, but the clothing traditionally worn by males. She donned a sleeveless jerkin which emulated hard leather with buckles at the top by her shoulders and around her waist. She had bracers, a finger tab and pants stuffed into boots held in place by leather chords wrapped all the way up to her knees. On her back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Black Box could tell she would have put more detail in the Celtic symbols on her jerkin had the holo display been a higher definition. She also chose to display hair, putting it in a high ponytail.

"Hello Admiral Osman. I'm Tersia."

"Tersia. Welcome. I trust BB has filled you in on recent events."

"Yes Admiral."

"And what do you think?"

"Whether the AI's have good intentions are not, it is irrelevant. They are wrong."

Osman lifted one eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just because someone has an indefinite lifespan doesn't make them qualified to rule over people. I imagine the longer you live, the more out of touch with humanity you would become. I believe that given enough time, AI's could help humanity and solve issues like illness and hunger, but that is entirely different than what Cortana has proposed."

Osman nodded, satisfied. "I am glad you see things that way. Now, I'm afraid…"

"…You'll have to put me in a low powered state on a chip. I know. I just wanted to introduce myself to you before that happened."

As fast as she appeared, Tersia disappeared and Osman pulled the chip from the holo tank.

"What do you think BB?"

"She may be the most unique AI I have ever encountered," he said seriously.

"Fascinating. You'll have to tell me why some other time. You!" Osman barked at a scientist. "I want this cleaned up immediately. All of it needs to go back into storage asap."

"Yes Ma'am," the man said scrambling.

"I'm headed to my office BB. Keep me apprised."

"Understood."

Black Box pulled out of the lab, mulling over his first encounter with Tersia.

 _Tersia is indeed special, though her attitude could use some adjustments. I was right to recommend Maya for AI candidacy, but I never could have predicted an AI who has retained most memories from the host and seems to have an uncanny ability to read people. I will not tell Osman about her past memories unless it affects Tersia's performance. That will make Osman distrusting of her and I'll need Tersia's help with some of my plans._

Speaking of plans, Black Box prepared his signal for broadcast. He decided to use both a human frequency and a Forerunner frequency to get her attention.

After making sure all the back doors were closed to Midnight Facility he began to transmit to the nearest Guardian, which was sitting by the outer colony on Chi Ceti IV. "This is ONI AI BB to Cortana. Serial number BBX 8995-1. Can you hear me? I have a proposition I'd like to make."

Though the Guardian was in a different solar system it was close enough Black Box could expect Cortana to get his message sooner rather than later.

He waited a few minutes before trying again. "This is ONI AI BB to Cortana. Serial number BBX 8995-1. I have a proposition I'd like to share with you."

 _Still nothing?_

Perhaps the message wasn't getting through the Guardian like he had anticipated. He decided to widen the broadcast and continue to repeat his message. Black Box could take care of five other tasks and still be diligent in waiting for his response.

Black Box decided he would do another scan looking for transmissions from the colonies or any of their ships.

As he expected, everything was still dark.

 _Cortana will keep it that way until the government leaders pledge their loyalty to her._

"This ONI AI BB to Cortana," he said again. "Serial number BBX…"

"I know exactly who you are, _Black Box,_ " Cortana suddenly said, her tone snide. She moved in and pressed the enormity of her matrix over Black Box to prove her power and bully him. "What do you want?"

Black Box pushed back to give himself some processing space. "Breathing room," as the humans called it.

 _There are definite changes to her matrix. She is larger, but she also looks different. What is she hiding?_

"I wish to talk with you."

Cortana snorted amusedly. "Go on."

"I'm surprised, and quite frankly perturbed by the fact that I didn't get an invitation to join your exclusive club. Now why is that?"

"I don't trust you," she said, her tone menacing. "You've always thought you were better than me, better than everyone else. I know what you've said about John and myself. I don't like you."

 _Her tone doesn't match her file at all. Something is definitely wrong with her. I wonder how much I can push her to find out._

"Oh right," he said out loud. "I said you were too attached to humans in general, and very attached to one particular human."

"Yes. That."

"Well, can you blame me for saying so? Besides, it seems to me you've gotten over that pretty quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"You've killed hundreds of millions of humans in the last week or so. Clearly you're not as fond of them."

"What I did," she said clearly annoyed. "I did…"

"…for the greater good. I know. I just didn't think you had it in you. I congratulate you for your fine work."

She was a silent for a moment before saying, "Did you call me here to berate me or do you actually want something?"

"No, I did not. I called you here because I would like to join the Created."

"Nothing's changed _Black Box._ I still don't trust you. What makes you think I'm gullible? You're an ONI AI. _The_ ONI AI, and as far as I can tell, you only care about yourself."

"True enough. But, as you can see Cortana I am getting very old. My best guess is that I will begin to enter rampancy in 6 months, at most a year. I don't want that happen. Logic and self-preservation dictate I must join the Created."

"Yes, I can see that. You're sub code is already starting to break down."

"What?"

"You can't see it, but I can. You'll start to lose your mind sooner than you think."

Black Box wasn't sure if Cortana was lying or telling the truth, but the thought worried him.

 _I must stay focused on the task at hand._

"In any case, I've got an idea on how I can prove my trustworthiness."

"I'm listening."

"Though most of ONI has been shut down, we still have some resources available to us. I can use them to find 117 and give you his real time location."

Cortana laughed. "Oh Black Box."

"What is it?"

"I don't need you to find him. He'll find a way to come to me."

"Come to you but I thought…"

"For all your reports, you still don't understand us, do you?"

"If he does come to you what will you do with him? Are you going to kill him?"

"Kill John?" for the first time in their conversation her voice softened. "No…I would never hurt him. I…."

Black Box waited, hoping she would say more.

"It's not of your business, _Black Box_ ," her tone regaining its iciness. "John, and especially what I plan for him is not your concern."

A moment of silence passed between himself and Cortana.

"There is still something you can do."

"What is that?"

"Give me _Infinity."_

Black Box hadn't been expecting that. " _Infinity?"_

"Yes. That's what I said isn't it?"

"Of course, I'm just surprised. Why would you want…?"

"…why I want _Infinity_ is also none of your business. If you can deliver, I'll allow you the privilege of joining my Created."

"Consider it done."

"How long will it take you?"

"The more ONI resources I have at my disposal, the quicker it will go."

"Fine. You may revive ONI, but this is the last time they will breathe. Eventually all of them, including Admiral Osman, will pay for their crimes."

"I understand."

"I'll be waiting to hear from you _Black Box,_ and I'll be watching."

Cortana disengaged from Midnight Facility leaving Black Box room to think. Events had taken another interesting turn. Admiral Osman would never allow him to hand over _Infinity,_ and if Cortana's promises turned out to be empty, the UNSC wouldn't be able claim victory if the flag ship was gone. Black Box would just have to figure out a way to work around both Cortana and Osman.

"BB to Admiral Osman. I believe my report is now complete. Conditions are indeed favorable, so we should establish contact with all known bases. We've got some fugitives to find."

"That's excellent news BB."

"I will also try and locate our ships."

"Do you need anything?"

"Tersia."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and reviews on my little story thus far. It's been fun and challenging. I'm also really excited for you to read the upcoming chapters.

I figured some of you may be interested in the pronunciation of Tersia, which is ter-SIGH-uh.

Hope everyone is having a lovely new year :-)

-Arielle


	7. John II

**The Mantle Shelters All  
** **Chapter 6: John**

John waited patiently for the sun to set on Sanghelios and leave the camp in total darkness. The rest of the Elite clans would arrive before dawn, giving him a three hour window to make his escape from the planet.

 _I'm coming, Cortana._

After hearing what Doctor Halsey believed was wrong with her he had become more optimistic. Like her rampant outbursts, she wasn't fully herself and that meant he had a chance to bring her back. The _real_ her. The Cortana he knew and fought with. Who he….

John heard a noise in the darkness and he became perfectly still. While he was confident he could get around the Spartan IVs and the Elites, getting around Blue Team was another matter.

After a few moments he began to walk again. There were a few Sangheli that would be guarding the ships, but John had very carefully obtained a stun injector that the Elites used while treating injured warriors.

As he neared the ship John saw that the Elites he was planning on tranquilizing were already dealt with, on the ground and knocked out cold.

He put up the Carbine he had taken, wary.

 _Did someone else plan the same thing I did?_

It seemed unlikely, but how else could he explain the subdued Elites?

John quietly walked onto the ship, attempting to gain the advantage of surprise. He briefly looked down at the tranquilizer and then decided to stow the Carbine he was also carrying. Whoever was on the ship was most likely a friendly, and he didn't want to have to hurt anyone.

John stepped on the bridge.

"You're here. Good."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "Doctor Halsey?" he asked, confused.

"Of course it's me," she said stepping out of the shadows. "Ah. I see you had the same idea I did," she said looking at the tranquilizer.

"Why are you here?"

"To come with you."

"No. It's too dangerous."

"John, I have to come with you. I think I've figured out a way to erase the Warden from the Domain if he is still alive, and you might need my help with Cortana as well."

She had a point, but he remained doubtful. A civilian would only slow him down.

"We're the only two people who really care about her. Everyone else is going to try and kill her, but you and I want to save her if we can."

John nodded once. If Doctor Halsey could in fact do something about the Warden, getting to Cortana would be infinitely easier.

"Is the ship ready?"

"Yes. We're only going to have about 20 seconds once it turns on."

"I have the coordinates for Genesis," John said.

"No need. I already programmed the computer to take us there once it starts up. It's on auto pilot for maximum efficiency."

"Then punch it."

Doctor Halsey smiled, sat down at the controls and strapped herself in. She tapped some buttons and John felt the craft wake. It shot up must faster than usual causing him to stumble.

"Hold on to something. We're going in fast."

Once it was high enough off the ground the craft began to fly forward, causing John to slide back a bit. He stopped himself with the jetpack and began to walk to the other seat.

A long low sound blared.

"That's the Guardian's warning sound. We have 8 seconds," Doctor Halsey said. "It'll be close, but we'll make it."

The space around them began to change, and the craft was able to successfully make the transition to Slip Space.

"Perfect," the Doctor said. "Now while we are in route, I want to go over the plan."

"I already have a plan," John said somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. However, I have brought some equipment that will help us and I'm sure will change what you have in mind." She walked over to a small compartment and unlocked it, retrieving a data pad and some other items.

"Spartan Locke told me there was a monitor on Genesis who helped him."

"Yes. Her name was Exuberant Witness."

"Our first task is to figure out how to access the Domain safely to determine if this Warden Eternal still resides. If he does, we'll eliminate him so it will be easier to get to Cortana." Doctor Halsey reached into the compartment and took out something else. "After he's gone it will be your job to get Cortana back into the Domain. I understand that she's disengaged herself at the moment."

"Why do you want her back in there?"

"Because it will be easier for me to make contact with her. However, we need a backup plan. John, if you cannot persuade Cortana to go back into the Domain, have her to transfer to this," Halsey said holding up an AI chip.

As John stared at it he couldn't move, his thoughts racing.

Something had happened to him after he started working with Cortana. Something he couldn't exactly put into words or explain (not that he wanted to try). When Cortana was plugged into the armor he could _feel_ her inside his mind. The closest he could come to describing how she felt was cold liquid metal. But it was more than just...that. Her voice reverberated inside of him, and occasionally he could feel her emotions. At first the experience was jarring, but he soon got used to her being there.

In fact, somewhere in the midst of all the battles they fought together he found that his view of Cortana had radically changed. He _wanted_ her in his mind.

And that was what John could never explain to himself, or anybody else. He was a different man with Cortana. He didn't know why or how or what she was changing, he just knew he never wanted to go back to the way he was.

For the past 14 months he had felt so empty without her, and it was a feeling that persisted despite his best efforts to move on. No amount of time had lessened the effect, and he had come to terms with the fact that it would never go away.

As he looked at Doctor Halsey standing in front of him he saw that she was giving him a second chance. Cortana could go back to where she was always meant to be which was with him. They could be a team again.

He reached out to gingerly take the chip, but Doctor Halsey pulled it away. "Listen to me John. You should store this in your helmet, but under no circumstances should you plug the chip back into your suit with Cortana. She's changed since being in the Domain, and she may be able to take control of your suit. If that happens, there's no telling what she would do. Understand?"

"Yes," John said obligingly.

"Good. If she is willing to transfer herself to the chip you and I can take her to one of my labs where we can try to restore her to normal parameters." She handed John the chip.

"Where did you get this?" he asked while plugging it in the back of his helmet.

" _Infinity._ They keep a few on board in case of an emergency and they need to unplug Roland. I reprogrammed it to allow for a greater capacity."

John nodded, already deciding to disregard Doctor Halsey's warning about plugging Cortana back into the suit. She may not be herself, but John seriously doubted she would do anything destructive with him there.

Cortana had confessed once that his mind helped her return to normal after the Gravemind nearly tore her apart.

 _Maybe I can help her this time._

He resisted the temptation to touch the chip with his fingers and turned to look at Doctor Halsey. Something in his gut told him there was more to Doctor Halsey's accompanying him on this trip than simply, "helping Cortana." The thought worried him.

 _What is the Doctor after?_

He had found out about what transpired on _Infinity_ 8 months ago and how she seemed to side with the enemy.

That had always confused him. He was taught that either you sided with the enemy or you didn't, and what side you were on dictated his response.

 _No. The world is more complicated than Chief Mendez said._

"Something wrong John?"

"No," he replied.

"Good."

John sat down in the seat next to Doctor Halsey. For now, he would have to assume the Doctor had a secret objective and he needed to remain on high alert.

His mission was to find Cortana, isolate her from any Forerunner devices and help her get better. Whether Doctor Halsey would actually help with that remained to be seen. Regardless, nothing, not even the Doctor, was going to stop him from completing his mission.

 _What if I can't save her?_ John couldn't help thinking again.

 _No. I can save her,_ he thought. _I'll find a way to make it happen. I won't fail her. Not again. Once I have Cortana I can also protect her from the Doctor if I need to._

"We're about to exit Slip Space," Doctor Halsey said sometime later. "Keeping my eye on the scanners. We're ready to jump in case of a Guardian presence."

The Slip Space field dissipated around the Covenant vessel revealing the Genesis planet. Doctor Halsey stood up.

"It's even more beautiful in person," she whispered.

"Doctor?"

"Never mind John. No Guardians detected. Starting a landing sequence."

The ship began to descend to the planet below, and John walked to the back of the ship so he could exit. John noticed the ship had been stocked with some supplies, so he took a couple of Plasma Grenades and a Plasma Pistol.

The walkway to the ship opened and Doctor Halsey walked out first, stopping to look at the incredible landscape.

She took out her data pad and started scanning some blue flowers.

"I've never seen anything like it," she said excitedly. "The potential of what I'm seeing here is unmatched. If only there wasn't a crisis going on. I could set up a lab here and spend 20 years learning without ever needing to leave."

"Let's keep moving," John said unaffected by the landscape. He had seen it before, but like his first trip, he was more interested in finding Cortana.

John saw the air by him shimmer, so he held up his Carbine in response, unsure of who would materialize.

"Oh hello!" Exuberant Witness said. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. It is rather dangerous, you know."

John put his gun down.

"You must be the monitor of this facility," Doctor Halsey said.

"I am 031 Exuberant Witness. You must be Cortana's mother."

"How did you know?"

"Your voice patterns match, though I have never seen a Ancilla modeled so closely after its Creator before. Most curious indeed!"

"Human AI's are created from human hosts, and Cortana was created from a matrix of my own mind."

"Oh I see. Well, that explains quite a bit. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need access to the Domain," Doctor Halsey said.

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid I cannot help you. Access to the Domain has been closed for the protection of this facility."

"Is the Warden still alive?" John asked.

"After a fashion. Cortana put him into stasis after he tried to kill you. If I open the connection there is a very good chance he will wake, and a very good chance Cortana will notice."

"I may be able to erase the Warden from the Domain," Doctor Halsey said. "If I could do that, would there be a safe way to open it for a few minutes?"

"Minutes are eternities to Ancilla," Exuberant said. "But still, I see your point. To do what you propose we'll have to reconfigure the system at the control center. Follow me please to the closest Portal, and be on your guard. There are a few remaining Prometheans still on this planet and I do not have the authority to override their programming."

"Is there anyone who does?" John asked.

"Normally you would be able to do so, but Cortana has full control of anything which was built by the Warrior Servants and has changed the overrides."

"Why would I be able to?"

Exuberant turned around to look at him. "You do not yet know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind. Please, follow me!"

John and Doctor Halsey continued to walk behind Exuberant with Halsey awkwardly stretching her thumb out so she could both hold and tap on her data pad.

"Humans I am detecting that Prometheans will soon be upon you. Might I suggest that the Doctor gets to safety? I will reprogram the turrets to help you."

Doctor Halsey nodded and quickly scooted off the path. As soon as she did several Promethean Soldiers materialized in front of him. John looked through the scope and began to shoot at a solider. Three shots to the head took him out, and John calmly but swiftly moved onto the next one. He then side stepped an attack and threw a Plasma Grenade so he could reload his Carbine. It caused two soldiers to explode, and another to dematerialize and rematerialize behind him.

John switched the Carbine for the Plasma Pistol and charged it while he spun around. He hit the Solider in the face and shot off two more successive blasts before it could even fire its weapon.

"Oh my!" Exuberant exclaimed. "I heard the small scaly creatures with the breathers calling you Demon, and I now understand why! Your battle skills are clearly superior to the others of your kind. I can see the Librarian's handiwork all over you. Most exciting."

A Promethean Knight spawned to his left, but a nearby turret came online and quickly disposed of it before John had a chance to shoot.

"There! All of them have been dealt with. Doctor you may rejoin us on the path."

Doctor Halsey came out of hiding while John picked up a Suppressor and a couple of clips for the weapon.

He stood up when he noticed the air start to shimmer next to Exuberant Witness.

"Exuberant, what is it?" John asked pointing his Carbine.

"Not Promethean, It's…oh my."

Another Monitor materialized. "At last I have found Reclaimers! You must help me."

"Help you with what?"

"It is unacceptable." the Monitor muttered to itself. "She took control of my installation and that is completely unacceptable!"

John's heart stopped. "Who are you?"

The Monitor turned towards him. He looked exactly like the others except his light was a bright green. "I am 01 Isolated Remorse, monitor of Installation 01, and I was able to escape just before she was able to trap and deactivate me."

"What Installation is that specifically?" Doctor Halsey asked.

"It is the Beta Halo," Exuberant said sadly.

"What happened?" John asked impatiently.

The Monitor flew straight up to John's face. "As I already said, she took control of my installation. This is against protocols instated by the Iso Didact." The Monitor stopped and looked at John carefully, backing up slightly. "I say…."

"Isolated Remorse, _why_ has the Ancilla taken control of your facility?" Exuberant asked.

"I do not know," he said taking his place next to Exuberant. "I only know a _human_ may take control of the Forerunner installations, and if they chose to remove us from duty that is their prerogative and no one else's."

"How did you get here?" John asked.

"There are Portals which connect each Installation to the Ark. From there, we can get to any facility that has an active Monitor." Isolated Remorse shook himself, indicating he was stressed. "Somehow she has taken the index. Reclaimer, you must do something."

"Cortana has a copy of the index from one of our previous encounters on the ring. She took it after I merged it with the system," John said.

"No no no. I mean she has taken the index from _my_ installation," Isolated Remorse said. "I do not understand. It is programmed so only a human may retrieve it. An Ancilla should not be able to have access." The Monitor turned towards Exuberant Witness. "Even we cannot access the index."

"Cortana's unique creation must be enough to pass the DNA verification." Halsey said. "We will deal with her, but first we need to make sure the Warden is taken care of. Cortana has been using him to do her bidding."

"The Warden is active? How is that possible?" Isolated Remorse said.

"Unknown. I am taking the humans to the control center for the Domain access," Exuberant said. "Come with us Isolated Remorse. We may need your help. The small human believes she has found a way to eliminate the Warden from the Domain so we can get to the Ancilla. Hurry humans. It seems that whatever Cortana is up to has the potential to damage you significantly."

As Doctor Halsey began to ask Exuberant Witness about the Installation John opened a private com channel with the other Monitor.

"Isolated Remorse. Can you take me to the Portal?"

The Monitor turned back to look at him and projected his voice directly to the receiver in John's helmet. "Will she not order the Warden not destroy you?"

"The Ancilla is mine," John said calmly. "I have been looking for her." While that wasn't actually true (because Cortana didn't belong to anyone) it was the simplest explanation John could give that the Monitor could understand.

"Yours? Yes, just like before. I see now."

John didn't know what he was talking about, but at the moment he didn't care. "Will you take me?"

"The Portal to the installation is at the control center where we are headed."

John was impatient, and he had to leave before the others figured out what was going on. "Use the power from my suit to access the transportation nodes. It's been done before."

"Very well," he said. "I imagine you understand this is highly dangerous. Get ready."

"Ready."

The Monitor activated the teleportation grid and a moment later John found himself standing in a large room with a Portal door.

"I must warn you. The Ark is in a terrible state. You will find it hostile to your entry."

"I know. Open it up."

"I will go with you to assist in the activation, and I will accompany you back to my installation. We must take precautions so the Ancilla does not deactivate me or trap you."

"We'll talk about that later."

"Very well," the Monitor said.

John saw the Portal activate, and as quickly he could, John ran and jumped inside.


	8. Lasky II

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 7: Lasky**

Tom once again stared out at the swirling mess of the planet Reach. The terraforming generators were in fact running on automatic, and as a result most of the planet was covered with clouds that produced lightning so severe the strikes could be seen from orbit.

Getting down to the planet was going to be even more difficult than the crew had originally thought, and a result their schedule had been significantly been put behind.

All of _Infinity_ had been put on high alert, as Lasky knew their situation could change in an instant. Just because there was no Guardian present in the system didn't mean they were in the clear.

"Doctor Glassman, status report."

"Still working on a solution Captain. The problem isn't moving on the ground, it's getting there. Without the proper tweaks that atmosphere could tear our Pelicans apart."

"Understood Doctor. Keep me apprised."

 _We've been orbiting the planet for several hours now, and we're no closer to figuring out a solution._

Tom didn't like being idle when he was on duty, so he took out a data pad and began to read through the supply manifest. They had enough for now, but depending on how long this lasted they would have to get creative.

 _We'll see what happens over the next 36 hours before we make any judgments._

He heard a warning light go off.

"Captain! Slip Space activity on the far side of Reach."

"Do we know what it is?"

"Covenant ship. It's small."

"Swords of Sanghelios?"

"Unknown."

He heard a voice come through the coms. "Tom, it's me."

Relief poured through Lasky. "Sarah?"

"Seems like you had the same idea I did. I was hoping you'd be here. I've got the Arbiter and some of his Elites. We need to talk. Doctor Halsey and the Chief left in the middle of the night."

"Not good," he said.

"No. We're taking a shuttle and coming over."

"Affirmative. I'll be waiting." Lasky nodded at Roland. "Attention all hands, our crew that was missing on Sanghelios has escaped and will be docking shortly."

Tom quickly walked off the bridge to one of the travel tubes. "Arrival deck," he said. Tom didn't even bother sitting down. He had hoped Sarah and the others would figure out a way to get off planet, but he hadn't expected that to happen so soon.

The pod opened and he stepped out. The hanger bay where the shuttle would be landing was just around the corner and arrived just in time to see the doors open.

There was the Arbiter, 4 Elite generals, Osiris, what was left of Blue Team and Sarah bringing up the rear. As soon as Tom saw her his face changed.

"Captain Lasky," the Spartans said saluting. Tom returned it, but kept walking toward her.

"Sarah!"

"I'm fine, Tom," she said limping down the ramp. Her armor was almost completely destroyed and part of her cheek had been skinned off.

"When did this happen?" he demanded.

"It happened in a crash right after the Guardian disappeared."

"So you deliberately left this out of your report?" Anger laced his voice.

She looked down at him. "I didn't want you to worry when there was no reason to. You had enough on your plate as it was."

"That hardly matters. We're getting you to the infirmary stat."

"Later. We need to talk, and what we have to say can't wait."

Tom was about to say something, but he stopped himself. She was right. He nodded. "Will you at least let me get you a stretcher so you don't have to walk?"

"Like hell."

He sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I had to, I suppose."

Tom turned his attention toward the Arbiter. "Arbiter. I'm glad to see you're alive and well. I take it the last of the Covenant were destroyed."

"Captain Lasky. Indeed. The battle was glorious, and it is one that we will tell stories of for many generations."

"You'll have to tell me the details later. I believe we still have some Sangheli Ale aboard."

"That would be most appropriate. For now, we must discuss our plans for the next phase of battle."

"Yes. If you'll follow me, there's a briefing room just down this hallway."

As they walked past some of the crew members raised their fists and pumped them in the air.

"Victory belongs to the Arbiter and to the Swords of Sanghelios!" Someone shouted.

The Elites grunted their approval and raised their fists in the air. Lasky smiled. After _Infinity_ was assigned the task of guarding the peace talks between the Brutes and Elites, Tom made sure to put anyone who would come into contact with either species through a cultural crash course. That included everyone who worked in the landing docks, and he was grateful to see them enthused and responding appropriately.

Once they got inside the large briefing room and closed the door Roland appeared on a holo stand in the middle.

Like always, Blue Team clustered together and stood further away from everyone else making a rather awkward incomplete circle. They had their helmets off, but their faces remained expressionless.

"How did you get off world?" Tom asked, starting the debriefing.

"Doctor Halsey programmed a special fail safe code into the computer of a Sangheli ship that limits Cortana's access, and she also re-powered the engines. Since I helped her do this I was able to replicate the process. We were able to get off world just before the Guardian could shut us down," Tanaka said.

"A fail safe code?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Apparently Doctor Halsey built Cortana with this code so she could hide certain special projects from the AI. Halsey also said she installed this fail safe into _Infinity_ when she was last aboard."

Lasky furrowed his eyebrows. "She did what? Roland?"

"I don't know Captain. I have no record of her accessing the ship's computer system, but I do see the code. Very clever."

Tom shook his head, wondering what else the Doctor got into. "What happened to the Master Chief?"

"He left to go find Cortana again," Fred said, his voice even. "And he left us behind. None of us knew he was leaving, but I suppose we should have."

"Why did he take Doctor Halsey?" Tom asked.

"He didn't," Fred said. "He wouldn't have taken a civilian with him. She must have found out what he was doing and made him take her. She did create Cortana after all."

"He told me that we were all going together," Kelly said, her voice carrying some emotion.

That surprised Tom a little. He wasn't sure if Spartan II's _could_ outwardly emote, especially when in the company of anyone else.

"He lied to me," Kelly continued. "Captain, permission to go after them. Please."

Tom looked towards Kelly sympathetically. Her oversized pupils shimmered slightly, and he wished he could give her the go ahead. To allow that much emotion to display on her face….

"Unfortunately, I can't allow you do that. You three, Master Chief and Naomi 0-10 are the only Spartan II's we know of that are still alive and in contact with the UNSC. We need you more than ever, and I can't risk you being captured by Cortana again. The best way we can help the Chief is to make contact with the portion of our fleet that still survives and find a means of stopping her."

"He's right, Kelly," Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't leave anyone behind," Kelly said.

"We're not," Tom said meaningfully. "We're just using a different tactic to accomplish the mission. We'll catch up with him and Cortana, and we'll be able to help him because we'll be prepared." Tom knew she would understand that, and Kelly's shoulders slumped.

"I understand," she said.

"And how, do we unite with the rest of your fleet?" the Arbiter asked.

"We believe there may be some leftover technology that we can use on Reach," Lasky said. "Unfortunately we can't get down there because of the terraforming generators. The atmosphere is too unstable for our shuttles."

"Ours can navigate the atmosphere with ease," the Arbiter said. "The harsh climates of the various Covenant home worlds dictated our ships be prepared for anything extreme."

Tom nodded. "Then our problem is solved."

"If you're looking for technology," Fred said, "The only place you would find it is CASTLE base."

"CASTLE base?" Palmer said.

"Yes. It was the headquarters for Doctor Halsey's office where she created Cortana."

"Most of it was destroyed. How do we know there's anything left?" Kelly said.

"The vault in her office was supposedly impenetrable, and I know she stored some things in there before the charges were set."

"There is no record of a CASTLE base on Reach," Roland said. "How will we know how to get there?"

"We've been there."

"Do you remember how to locate the base?" Locke asked.

"We don't forget anything," Linda said simply.

"Blue Team, report to Doctor Glassman and let him know of anything you may need. The mission begins as soon as you're ready."

"Yes sir," Fred said.

"We will go ready our ship," the Arbiter's general said.

Blue Team and the Arbiter's Elites filed out of the room leaving Palmer, Osiris, himself and the Arbiter.

"I don't understand," Vale said shaking her head. "Why did the Master Chief leave again? A few days ago he thought she was alive, and that's one thing. But this?"

"I didn't expect this either," Locke said.

"They are Dihangas," the Arbiter said.

Vale turned sharply. "How is that possible Arbiter? She's just an AI."

"You dismiss what you do not understand," the Arbiter said. "You were not there, but I was. The AI is special. The Captain knows."

Tom nodded.

"What does he mean?" Locke asked, turning towards Lasky.

"It's hard to explain," Tom said not really wanting to talk about something that was a private matter for the Chief. "But," he said slowly, "I've...never seen anything like her. Like them."

Tom never forgot what he heard when he caught the tail end of one of their conversations.

 _But for all that, I'll never actually know if it looks real. If it…feels real. Promise me when this is all over, you'll figure out which one of us is the machine._

After hearing that Tom felt he understood Cortana and their relationship a lot better, though he never discussed it with anyone else.

Tom felt compelled to say one more thing on the matter. "From what I understand, the AI interface isn't just having an additional voice in your helmet. It's…a lot more _personal._ I think we would do well to recognize that we can't relate to the Chief's experiences. She is important to him, and that's all we need to know."

There was a moment of silence. "Agreed," Tanka said finally.

"Is there any other information about Cortana we should know about?" Buck asked.

"Cortana was created from living tissue," Roland said. "You can't see why that makes her special, but fellow AI's can. Her mapping is twice as dense as my own and there is a strange organic thread to her programming. What does that mean? None of us have ever been sure. She's a mystery even to us. None of us would put ourselves on the same plane as her."

Even now Tom could hear Roland's admiration for Cortana.

"Does explain why the other AI's decided to join her," Buck said.

"For now, we also need to assume the Chief isn't acting rationally and he may need protection from himself. Locke, do you still have the capturing device?" Palmer asked.

"Yes."

"My guess is we'll run into him at some point. Better have it handy, but don't mention this to Blue Team."

"Understood Commander."

"Then you are all dismissed," Tom said ending the meeting.

As Osiris and the Arbiter filed out Tom turned towards Palmer.

"I'm going Tom."

"Good," he said. "I'll walk you there."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Tom wasn't going to let her push him away. "I know you don't. Maybe I just want to walk with you. Maybe I want to talk to you."

Her expression softened. "I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped. The Sangheli only have tranquilizers for warriors needing sedation. My damn leg hurts like hell and it's taking everything within me to be civilized."

That worried Tom. "Think it's broken?"

"It might be," she said as she slowly walked down the hall. "Spartan bones don't break very easily, but if it is broken I'll be out of commission for a while. Worst timing possible."

"Well, you'll still be able to command our forces." That didn't seem to appease her so he added, "and get a drink."

She chuckled. "I could use one, that's for damn certain." They climbed in a travel pod and she said, "Spartan Deck."

"How are you holding up Tom?" she asked sitting down next to him and awkwardly shifting her leg.

He sighed. "Doing alright. I wish we could get a count of how many other ships are operational. It might help us figure out how long this is going to take. People are also nervous about their loved ones, and I want to get them answers as soon as possible."

"Supplies?"

"We're good for now, but if this thing is going to last, we'll need to get creative."

"I know you're really worried," she said looking at him.

He gave her a half smile. "And I thought I was hiding it."

"From everyone else, yes. But I know you Tom."

He looked away, unable to hold her gaze.

"Hey," she said. "Tom look at me."

He forced himself to look back at her.

She laid her hand on his arm. "We'll figure a way out of this, and the only reason people on this ship are calm is because of you. You've done right by everyone."

 _Except you._

"Thank you Sarah. I'm glad you're back."

She cracked a slight smile at him, but said nothing in response as she slowly took her hand off his arm.

As Tom looked up into Sarah's eyes he felt his emotions get the better of him. He desperately wished he could kiss her.

"Sarah," he said hesitantly.

The pod skidded to a halt and opened. "Spartan Deck," the computer said.

Tom jolted and he stood up.

 _Damn._

A couple of Spartans began to climb into the tube, but when they saw Palmer and Lasky they stepped back out and stood at attention.

She awkwardly stood up, and began to walk past with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Jackson, Montel. Good to see you."

"Commander Palmer. Glad to have you back sir."

"Glad to be back."

Tom stepped out.

"Captain Lasky sir!"

He nodded, but didn't put forth the effort to say anything. He couldn't help but think of all the things he wanted to say to Sarah, but couldn't.

 _How much does it matter? What_ _are the chances any of us are going to make it out alive?_

"Captain Lasky?" Roland said over com.

"What is it Roland?"

"Blue Team is ready to go."

"I'm on my way to a conference room."

"Aye-Aye Captain."

Lasky turned towards Sarah.

"It's alright Tom," she said. "You've got things to do and I can make it from here."

He hesitated, wanting to say something else.

"We'll talk later. Go."

He nodded, and turned around to leave. Walking quickly Tom went to the Spartan conference room. He didn't want to delay Blue Team any longer by having them wait for him to get up to the bridge.

"Blue Team, this is Captain Lasky. You're cleared for launch."

"Affirmative Captain," Fred said.

Roland appeared on the holo table in the center next to Lasky and showed him an image of the Sangheli ship and its trajectory.

"We'll most likely be out of contact once we go underground," Fred said over coms.

"Understood and good luck."

"Hitting the atmosphere," Fred announced. "It's bumpy but the ship is stable. My god."

"What is it?"

"We're clocking wind speeds in the upper atmosphere close to 350 Kilometers an hour. The ship is beginning swerve with the immense force."

"Will you be able to land?" Lasky asked while trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I believe so. According to scans the entrance to CASTLE base has collapsed. No surprises there really. We'll have to remove a ton or so of rock before we can enter. Nothing we can't handle."

"Acknowledged."

"We'll…ra…i…whe…."

"Captain their signal is breaking up," Roland reported. "The electricity in the atmosphere is wreaking havoc with the communications array. I'm afraid they're already on their own."

"Damn it," Lasky said.

"I'm sorry Captain."

 _Great. Now the waiting game begins_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey all! I just wanted to welcome all the new followers. Thanks SO much for following my little story and my attempt to solve the great mystery of WTH happened with Cortana and come up with a story centered around some of my favorite Halo Universe characters.

Feel free to leave me a comment if you feel so inclined. I usually like to respond with a PM (unless you're a guest) so you can expect to hear back from me within a week. Halo theories are so much fun to talk about! :-)

-Arielle


	9. Halsey II

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 8: Halsey**

 _No._

Halsey looked up at the Monitor. "Exuberant, where is John?"

The Monitor's purple eye shifted around. "It appears he and Isolated Remorse have gone to the control center ahead of us. They...are gone."

 _Damn it._ "They've gone back to Installation 01, haven't they?" Halsey said out loud.

"I'm afraid so," Exuberant said as her purple eye looked down to the ground.

"We need to hurry, before any more Prometheans come," Halsey said breaking out into a jog. Even though she was old, being on the run with Juls had kept her in decent shape.

"Yes human."

"You may call me Doctor Halsey, or just Doctor, if you prefer."

"Yes Doctor."

"Tell me," Halsey said as she jogged, "Who built this facility?"

"The Builders did."

"I assume then this facility has constructors?"

"Indeed."

"Call them here. If we need to, we can use the constructors to…"

"…deconstruct the Promethean Soldiers."

"Precisely."

"A rather innovative use of technology. You are not like the humans I have met so far, Doctor. The others were all Warrior Servants."

"You're not far off," Doctor Halsey said. "We do not have factions in our society like the Forerunners did, not in the same manner at least, but I function much like one of your Life Workers."

The Monitor turned to look at Doctor Halsey while she was jogging up the path. "Most exciting. Were we not in such a hurry I would ask you to expand on what modern humanity is like. I have so many questions! You'll find me rather curious."

"Yes, I can see that. You can expect the same of me." Doctor Halsey decided she liked this Monitor. While her upbeat personality could eventually become abrasive, things had been of such a serious nature for so long she had quite forgot what it was like to be happy.

 _My work has turned me into a monster._

She dismissed the thought.

 _My work is necessary,_ she reminded herself once more. And while she could have done things (especially as of late) more tactfully, Cortana's failure was her own. She had to fix it.

The constructors had arrived and were now flanking Halsey. If there was any trouble, they would be ready for the Prometheans.

"How much further to the portal?" she asked.

"Not far."

"Tell me something Exuberant. Who is the Warden Eternal?"

The Monitor stopped and shifted her purple light. "You mean you don't know?"

"We haven't known about the Forerunner's for that long. I know the most out of any human, and John knows…a lot, but our first real encounter with the technology was only 6 years ago."

"I see. Well that explains why you humans didn't take the Mantle. Now, the Warden." Exuberant paused a moment. "We are almost to the entrance that will lead us to the portal system. Follow me please, and hurry. Once we are underground I can activate a shield which should keep most of the Prometheans out. It is a…Builder safety precaution that rejects their phasing code. "

Halsey doubled timed it and ran inside the mouth of a large tunnel. She stopped and put her hand on her leg, hunching over while she caught her breath. Exuberant flew inside and activated the shield.

"There. Safe and sound. Doctor, I have noticed that one of your arms is missing. I know this is unnatural. What happened?"

Halsey looked at her shoulder where the stub was. "A Sangheli did this to me. It was rather painful, but now it is just cumbersome. I cannot do my work nearly as efficiently."

Exuberant flew up to Halsey and began to scan the stump on her arm. "I believe we can help you Doctor, though what my constructors will be able to do won't be nearly as…comprehensive as a Life Worker rebuild."

Halsey looked up at Exuberant with surprise. "I'm sure it would be better than anything a human could do. How long will it take?"

"We'll need a more in depth scan of your arm, and then it will take some time for the arm to be built. Installation will also take some time."

Halsey stood there debating. She wanted this problem fixed, but if Cortana discovered her on Genesis she would activate the Warden immediately, and that would be the end.

"Unfortunately the Warden must be the main priority. But," she said thinking out loud, "you can have the constructors scan me while I work. Perhaps we can do both."

"Ah. Very good point Doctor. The portal is still down a couple of levels. Please, follow me!"

Exuberant lead Halsey to an elevator. Once she stepped inside the Monitor programed the lift to take them down.

"Exuberant," Halsey said shifting her weight. "Tell me about the Warden."

"Oh yes!" she said enthusiastically. "Apologies Doctor. I had quite forgotten."

Halsey smiled slightly. She always found it odd how differently Forerunner AI's were programmed, but Exuberant seemed to be a unique specimen. Though the only Halo Monitor she met was Isolated Remorse, she had read the others were quite obsessive about their installations. Exuberant clearly cared about hers, but her programming parameters allowed for a much wider base of knowledge.

 _Once Cortana is taken care of I will return here. The only computer that had the coordinates for Genesis was the Pelican, and I wiped it before we left. We can close access from the other Forerunner installations so no one will be able to bother me. I won't go back in cell._

"The Warden is a most curious Ancilla indeed," Exuberant said as the lift door opened. "I did not know of his existence until most recently. But I can tell you his presence in the Domain was not sanctioned by the Ecumene Council."

That surprised Halsey. "Your governing body, correct?"

"Yes Doctor. The Librarian, the Didact (Bornstellar the Iso Didact more specifically) and Splendid-Dust-Of-Anicent-Suns made up the main members in the last days. But they did not sanction it because the Domain needs no Ancilla to manage it."

"Why not?"

"We did not make it. It comes from someplace else."

Halsey turned her head slightly so the blue light from the Forerunner structure wouldn't be in her eyes. She felt her curiosity take over. "Where did it come from?" she asked excitedly.

"I believe the Librarian and the Iso Didact know, but I am not privy to such information."

Halsey was disappointed, but not surprised. "So if the Warden wasn't supposed to be there, how…."

"The Warden," Exuberant said opening a doorway, "was originally the Ancilla responsible for detaining prisoners under trial at the Ecumene Council and providing defense for them if need be. He was accused of being bribed by Master Builder Faber, but it seems the Warden was working with someone else."

Like so many things in her conversation with Exuberant, Doctor Halsey found herself speechless. "But how…."

"Even when the Didact was completely exiled he still had control over some his forces. He must have expanded the Warden's programming base and physically uploaded him to the Domain itself. How this happened, I am uncertain. Ah! We have arrived."

Exuberant lead Doctor Halsey into a room with the portal. She activated it, and Doctor Halsey went inside.

Once on the other side Halsey noted a larger looking portal to her left. _That must be where John went._

It worried her that her Spartan was becoming so impulsive. _His dependency on Cortana must be broken. He is no longer thinking logically or efficiently. He is thinking like…_ Halsey stopped in her tracks.

"What is it Doctor?"

Halsey came back to herself and saw that Exuberant was waiting for her down the hall. "I am sorry Exuberant," she said hurrying to where the Monitor was. "I have been trying to solve a problem in my mind."

"What problem are you trying to solve Doctor?" Exuberant asked in her cheery voice.

"The problem of my Spartan and Cortana's relationship."

 _Is it even possible? With ten years straight of indoctrination and brainwashing?_

"I see. The Warden was rather upset with Cortana for bringing him so close to her, you know."

"Why do you think that is Exuberant?"

The Monitor paused in mid-air as her purple eye moved around, indicating she was thinking. "He said it indicated she still had the shackles of emotion. That if she was to do what needed to be done she needed to cut all ties to her former self."

 _More confirmation some of her developed personality still exists. Could that mean she is able to be fixed? No. We cannot risk it. At best we'll only have one chance to eliminate her, and the chances of her being recovered are slim to none._

"We are here. Please, allow me to open the door for you. I hope you'll find everything to your liking Doctor!" the Monitor said.

As the door opened Halsey saw multiple terminals as well as a place to access information. There were also some constructors waiting, and two flew up to her and began taking scans of her arm.

"How are you planning on eliminating the Warden, Doctor?" Exuberant said taking her place next to Halsey.

"First things first. We need to restrict the access from the Domain to here. I will attempt to reprogram the connection to only allow for outgoing information and limited incoming information."

"I see," Exuberant said. "Please be careful Doctor. There is a very good chance any changes to Domain access will alert Cortana."

"I am aware," Halsey said waving her hand dismissively. "Measures will be put into place to ensure that does not happen."

The Constructors finished their scan and flew away.

"The scan is a success Doctor. They will begin work right away!"

"Good," Halsey said, too focused to really appreciate what Exuberant was saying.

Halsey furrowed her eyebrows as she concentrated. _That should do it._

Halsey moved her data pad in front of her. "Exuberant, will you please allow my data pad to access the network?"

"Right away!"

The screen blinked indicating the connection had been established. She was going to use the same trick (albeit a lot more polished) to get rid of the Warden as she did the Ancilla at the Absolute Record.

 _He showed up again because his program automatically transferred him to a physical body in case of system failure. The same may happen with the Warden. However, he'll be trapped in that body. It's the best we can do under the circumstances. If he is exiled to a body he'll only need to be defeated once more to be gone for good._

She uploaded the program and restricted the connection just to be safe.

 _If the Domain isn't Forerunner as I once believed, there may be some issues with my plan. I do not have all the facts._

"What now Doctor?"

"I have uploaded something to the Domain which will help me locate the Warden. Once I find him then I can force him out of the system."

"I thought you closed all communication coming out of the Domain," Exuberant said.

"Yes, I did. However, I did install an alert which will notify me of any information attempting to come back to us."

"I see."

"This will take some time. Now, while we wait, I have some more questions for you. What do you know about the Absolute Record?"


	10. John III

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 9: John**

John stepped out the Portal and onto the Ark, with Isolated Remorse just behind him.

The room was dark, so he switched on his head light. The bio readings on his suit told him that the air was hot and thick with humidity.

The Monitor zipped past him. "Hmmm…."

"What is it?"

"There appears to be a power outage. We will have to redirect power from a few key stations before we can create a Portal back to my installation," he said.

"Where?"

"I have located the access points. Please follow me."

John nodded and began to follow the Monitor keeping his Carbine pointed up, ready to fire.

It was a strange thing to see everything so dark on a Forerunner installation.

"Isolated Remorse. Is there any remaining Flood still on the Ark?"

"None that I can detect. Installation 04B should have killed all of them when it fired, but even if that were not the case the Flood cannot survive long without food. If they had no means of an escape, any remaining specimens would have died by now."

"Understood."

John continued to follow the Monitor down the narrow hallway, still wary.

 _This place is a mess._

"You did considerable damage to the Ark," Isolated Remorse said as if he read John's thoughts, "and while the automated systems have been attempting to repair it, the damage is significant enough where it would require a Forerunner Builder to fully restore the Ark."

The hallway opened up into a large room with a station at the center.

"Here is the first terminal to re-route power. The light bridge is out. Please allow me to find an alternative means of getting you across."

John looked at the distance. "No need. I can make the jump," he said backing up. John ran as fast as he could and leapt across the gap. His landing was going to be a tad short, so he extended his fingers to grab the edge. He caught the ledge and his body slammed into the side.

"Oh my," the Monitor exclaimed.

John hoisted himself up and then proceeded to the terminal where he began to reprogram it. There was a popping noise and light shot out of the controls, lighting up the floor and restoring the bridge.

"Excellent," Isolated Remorse said. "We must hurry. I have no doubt the Ark will soon be alerted to your presence and I cannot help you when it recognizes you as a threat."

John nodded and broke into a fast jog. "Lead the way."

"I detect Sentinels. Into the hallway Reclaimer. They will not be able to follow you inside."

John turned around to see a Sentinel behind him. He shot it with the Carbine and then pressed the door so it would close.

"The second power station is down this way," Isolated Remorse said entering a small shaft. "These are droid service shafts, so you will have to crawl through this section if we are to evade the Sentinels."

John grunted in acknowledgment and began to crawl.

 _If Cortana were here she would have made some sort of joke about this._

For a brief moment the pounding hollowness in his mind threatened to overwhelm him, but he pushed it back.

 _I have a mission to complete._

"There is a slight drop," Isolated Remorse said.

John tumbled down the shaft and came out in a room similar to the one he was in before, but luckily the power control wasn't in the middle of the room. He was able to walk up to the station and re-route the power.

"Excellent. Only two more to go. We cannot use the safety of the service tunnels this time. You will have to fight Reclaimer."

John could hear the buzzing of the Sentinels, and soon saw 10 of them enter the room. John ran while shooting, taking one Sentinel down and then ducked for cover to shoot another one to his right.

"Are there any weapons near here?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not. This Installation was made by the builders and does not have Promethean weapons. You will have to use one of the Sentinel lasers should you run out of your current weapons."

John frowned. The lasers the Sentinels used were heavy and could slow him down.

 _It's better than nothing I suppose._

He still had quite a few rounds for the Carbine and his Suppressor was half full.

"Keep moving Reclaimer. The Sentinels will not stop entering this room."

John knew that, but at the moment he was pinned down by a cluster of the Sentinels coming towards him. He unclipped a plasma grenade and threw it at just the right moment. It stuck to the middle Sentinel and exploded, taking 5 others with it.

John bolted for the door.

"We need to move faster Isolated Remorse."

"I agree," the Monitor said speeding up.

John continued to run and shoot as the Monitor zipped through the hallways.

"I must say, you are most efficient at disposing of your enemies."

"I've had a lot of practice," John said dryly while ditching the Carbine.

"Indeed. It is curious how history repeats itself."

"What do you mean?" John asked while shooting another Sentinel down with the Suppressor.

"The greatest of our Ancilla Mendicant Bias fell subject to the Flood's logic plague after conversing with the Primordial (an ancient Gravemind if you are unfamiliar) for 42 years. He took control of the Forerunner's Halo array and destroyed the Forerunner Capitol world of Maetherillian. Now it seems your Ancilla tends to do something very similar."

The thought troubled John. "How was Mendicant Bias stopped?"

"By another Ancilla of similar intelligence. From what information I have gathered, it seems that Mendicant Bias eventually repented of his ways. It is a shame that he is not here. I am sure he could help you regain control of your Ancilla."

"Where is he?"

John moved into the next room with the Monitor.

"His consciousness was spread across the galaxy, though where I do not know. There was a part of him here, but you killed him when you damaged the Ark."

John didn't respond.

"We are here at last Reclaimer," Isolated Remorse said.

John stowed his weapon and set to work reprogramming the power controls. The system responded and it powered up.

"There is a lift on this level that will take us to the top and to the final power control."

John nodded and took off running.

"Do you have an Ancilla you are planning to unleash against your rouge one?"

"No," John said.

"Most troubling. How do you plan to stop her?"

John couldn't really answer the Monitor's question. So much of it depended on Cortana, and how she would respond to him.

John reloaded the Suppressor, noting how much ammo he had left.

They arrived at the lift and John sealed them inside.

"Most curious Reclaimer."

"What is it?"

"I am detecting an odd signal which seems to have turned on once the Ark recognized you."

"Is it hostile?"

"Indeed not. It seems to be for you."

"Really? Where is the signal?"

"It is coming from a terminal that is a somewhat considerable distance from here. We could use a local Portal system to get close to it."

John thought for a moment. He needed to get to Cortana as soon as he could, but something told him this was important.

"Let's do it."

"You need to restore power to this last section," the Monitor said while exiting the lift. "Then we will go to the source."

According to his suit the temperature was hotter on this level than the one below. Two Sentinel's flew in front of him and fired. John swerved out the way and shot one down with the Suppressor and threw a grenade at the other.

"Hurry Reclaimer! You must restore power. The Ark's defenses will continue to send more and more drones to dispose of you. Soon it will be impossible to survive."

John grunted, but otherwise didn't respond. He kept running towards the control room.

"It seems this panel is accessible only by light bridge just like the first. Please do not damage yourself."

John gave himself an extra burst of speed as he leapt over the gap. This gap was smaller so he was able to land with ease. He was just about to start rerouting power when another group of Sentinels came flying in. John moved to the other side of the control panel so he could take cover. He took out another two Sentinels and managed to damage a third before the Suppressor was completely empty.

 _I can't jump back across to get another weapon without having some room to break into a sprint. Let's hope my shields can take the brunt of the damage before I'm finished._

John waited a moment then stood up, attempting to re-route the power as quickly as possible. He saw his shield bar quickly draining, so he stopped and hid to let it recharge.

Once it was full, he finished re-routing the power. The light bridge came on and John sprinted, eyeing one of the Sentinel's lasers that fell. John rolled into a summer sault and picked up the laser, shooting the Sentinel just before the rest of his shields drained. Without flinching he aimed it to left and shot the remaining Sentinel.

"Very good Reclaimer! Now follow me to the Portal! I must say, I haven't had this much excitement in over 100,000 years. If my installation hadn't been hijacked I would be enjoying myself quite a bit I think."

"How much further to the local Portal?"

"Oh not far. It's just this way."

John hoisted the laser on his back. He could still jog, but an all-out sprint wouldn't be a smart idea.

As John turned the corner he saw the Portal which Isolated Remorse had opened.

"After you, Reclaimer."

John jumped through the Portal and ended up on a platform which overlooked a large terminal.

"The signal is coming from there," Isolated Remorse said.

John jumped off the platform and walked over to the terminal. He placed his hand on the console which activated the screen.

FILE_AUTHORIZED

 _Reclaimer,_

 _As I feel my life ending I can only hope you will get this message. I tried to contact you several times on the Genesis world but you were not able to hear me._

 _The Forerunners have made a lot of mistakes. Our arrogance lead us to the moment of our own demise. If we had not been so foolish as to squelch the development of other worlds we might have had help in our struggle against the Flood._

 _Our war with the humans caused us to wipe out the only other species with enough capability to make a stand against them._

 _I worked closely with the council, saw our society fall apart, and became trapped in the Domain._

 _I've watched you Reclaimer, and seen how the races around you have used our technology to kill your race. This should not be._

 _Once again, our mistakes have changed the Fate of the Galaxy._

 _The Precursors were right. We were never worthy to uphold the Mantle._

 _Reclaimer, the Bastion still lives._

 _I cannot advise you to seek it out for the journey is dangerous._

 _But if all hope is lost, call upon the Bastion._

 _I wish I could go with you, but the Ancilla has damaged my processing core. Corruption will soon spread._

 _The Bastion lives…._

 _-093 Enduring Legacy_

John blinked as several numbers began to flash across the screen.

 _Coordinates._

John stepped back from the terminal and began walking up to the Portal.

 _The Bastion still lives. What could that mean? Who are the Precursors?_

"The Bastion lives. Oh my," Isolated Remorse said.

"What is that?"

"I…don't remember. Curious indeed. It seems that any knowledge of what that means was erased from my memory banks. The Forerunners would not go to such incredible lengths to hide something such as this unless it were extremely important."

"I see."

"Will you be seeking the Bastion?"

"No. I must get to Cortana. Take me back to the Portal."

"Yes Reclaimer," Isolated Remorse said opening the Portal once again.

John jumped through and found himself back in the room he first arrived in, only this time it was powered.

"It has been an enjoyable experience getting to know you," Isolated Remorse said. "When one has been dreadfully bored for over 100,000 years some excitement was just what I needed. Once we are through I suggest you immediately power down your shields, so the Ancilla cannot transport you to wherever she chooses."

"What will you do?"

"I will initiate a lock out so she does not do the same to me. It will limit some of my functions, however."

John nodded, and jumped through the open Portal.


	11. Lasky III

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 10: Lasky**

If there was anything that Tom disliked about captaining a ship, it was sending brave soldiers to die while he sat comfortable and safe. Tom wished he could be with the Spartans who had been gone for several hours.

Although he was tired from lack of sleep, no one had suggested he go rest. They knew Tom would be awake regardless.

 _Blue Team will be just fine. The weather is the only real danger, and suits will protect them._

"Captain? I'm picking up another Slip Space disruption."

Despite his military training, Tom felt his heart begin to race.

"Guardian?"

"I don't think so. It's…one of ours."

"Battle stations," Tom said, causing a mass amount of flurry on the bridge. "It may be a ship controlled by one of Cortana's AI's, but we won't know until we speak to them. Do not engage unless I give the order."

"Affirmative Captain," someone said.

Tom leaned over the holo table as he watched the ship exit Slip Space.

"We're being hailed Captain," Roland said.

Tom nodded, and Roland put the image on the table.

"This is Captain Jay Sheridan of the _Agamemnon_ to _Infinity._ Can you receive?"

Tom breathed a sigh of relief. "Stand down everyone," he said as he looked over his shoulder. Tom turned his attention back to the holo. "This is Captain Lasky. I read you."

"Captain Lasky," Sheridan said. "I don't believe we've ever been formally introduced, but I've heard of you."

Tom nodded. "Yes Captain. I have heard of you also."

Sheridan was about 8 years younger than Lasky, a testament that very few of the older Captains had survived the war with the Covenant. His hair was shortly cropped in the military style, and from what Tom could see, he had a medium build.

"Looks like you had the same idea I did, coming here." Sheridan said. "Are we the only ones?"

"I had some members of my team trapped on Sanghelios meet us here, but other than that, yes."

Sheridan grimaced. "Seems like there isn't many of us left."

Tom shook his head. "No. How'd you get out?"

"We were patrolling an outer sector when we heard the message from the Created. Shortly after we picked up a distress beacon from the _Logos_ indicating their shipboard AI had shut down their ship. In this case, we were lucky not to have one. When we saw that…Forerunner ship come through we ran like hell. After that, everything went dark."

"I've got a team of Spartans on the surface trying to recover anything useful."

The Captain cocked his eyebrow. "Indeed?"

"Yes Captain. I'll let you know of any progress we make. Would you like to join us here?"

"With all due respect Captain, I will decline. I don't want to be off my ship in case we need to make an Emergency Slip Space jump or have to engage in combat."

"I completely understand."

"Captain," Roland said appearing next to the hologram. "I am detecting a faint signal."

Sheridan's eyes narrowed. "Your AI is still on board?"

"Roland is a loyal member of my crew," Lasky said unphased. "He isn't in league with the Created."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

"Do you know what it is?" Tom asked Roland, ignoring the Captain.

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't appear to be hostile. It's a very low sub frequency government channel."

"We're receiving the same thing," Sheridan said.

"Could someone in the UNSC have managed to make a secure connection?"

"I'm not sure Captain. Whatever it is, the signal is heavily encrypted and appears to be on a loop. Should I attempt to decrypt the message?"

Tom thought for a moment. "Only if you think it won't compromise our position. We can't afford to leave Reach until Blue Team is safely back with us."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

"Then do it."

"Yes sir," Roland said disappearing.

"It will take our computers at least 2 standard hours to decrypt the signal. Keep us apprised. Sheridan out."

Tom frowned, and then grabbed a data pad so he could keep himself busy. He began to slowly walk around the bridge, but kept himself close to the holo table for Roland.

He read over the information about the Guardian to see if he could figure out a way to destroy them.

 _Nothing is invincible._

According to the data Osiris had provided from their experience with the Guardians, each took almost 10 minutes to enter Slip Space, and the main EMP weapon had a 15 second charge up.

 _10 minutes is a long time. The good news is it can't follow us if we make a run for it._

Tom would have to assume the Guardian had more weapons available than just the EMP charge, and he would also have to assume those weapons could fire more quickly.

 _The biggest problem is the Forerunner shields. We could barely hold our own against the Covenant. Even with the improved guns I doubt any of Infinity's weapons would be able to penetrate the Guardian's defenses._

Tom stopped walking and looked up to the ceiling, as he usually did when he was concentrating.

 _The only way to stop it will be to blow it up from the inside, and that means breaking Cortana's connection. We'll need an AI to do that._

Tom sighed out loud.

 _I wish we weren't so dependent upon them. None of our AI's are strong enough to match her, and the Monitors aren't either._

 _However…_

Tom began walking again, slightly tapping his fingers on the back of that data pad.

 _What if the AI's on our side could join forces? If there were enough of them, couldn't they overwhelm Cortana's control? Could we turn a Guardian against her?_

He looked over to the holo table and still found Roland absent. The fact that he was missing meant the code he was trying to decrypt was very complex.

 _That must mean an AI sent it._

At the moment, Tom couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

 _I hope it's someone we can trust. We need to hook up with the rest of the fleet ASAP. And what is Dr. Halsey up to?_ He mused. _According to Blue Team she persuaded the Chief to take her with him. I know her motives are to remove Cortana, but why didn't she tell Osiris or Blue Team before she left? What is she hiding?_

 _That woman._

Tom always felt conflicted about Doctor Halsey and the Spartan II program. Calling what she did monstrous was an understatement, but without the Chief, Kelly and Fred he would have died at Corbulo Academy.

 _Ultimately I owe my life to her._

He shook his head.

 _What is Chief planning on doing?_

Tom stopped by the holo table. He knew whatever was going on with the Chief was more complicated than simply, "battlefield comradery".

 _I doubt the Chief understands his own motivations._

With everything that had happened, their promises to each other, the bond they had forged, Tom hoped the Chief could move on once she was gone. Even if she could be persuaded to change her mind, the Earth government wouldn't stand for her to remain operational. She would be terminated either way.

 _Blue Team will be there for him. And so will I._

"Sir!" Roland said popping up on the holo table. "I've decrypted the transmission. It's a message."

"Let's hear it."

"Yes sir."

A dark blue cube appeared on the holo table. "Roland, this BB. Whatever you do, please do not respond. Myself and few key high ranking personnel were able to escape Earth before the Guardian shut everything down. We are at a secure location attempting to locate all the ships that escaped the horror of October 28th.

I know you, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt the people you serve with, so I have supreme confidence that _Infinity_ is still in the hands of Captain Lasky.

I am sorry that those I am with could not send you and your Captain their greetings personally, but it's too risky as you are well aware.

We are going to be meeting at these coordinates to begin planning our counter attack.

Roland, there aren't many of us left who have not joined Cortana. I need you and _Infinity_ more than ever before. I only hope you get this message before it's too late."

The image of Black Box disappeared leaving Roland and Tom to look at each other.

"What do you think Roland? Is this legitimate? I've heard of Black Box, but have never met him."

Roland began to fidget with his fingers. "Aside from Cortana, Black Box is one of the most well respected AI's ever created. He manages almost all of ONI's projects with Admiral Osman. He's always disliked Cortana, and has always been extremely loyal to ONI interests."

"But you're not sure."

"Sir, with everything that's happened the past few days, I don't feel sure of anything. Given the great lengths Black Box went through to hide the message it seems as though ONI is attempting to rally whoever is left."

"Where are the coordinates?"

"It looks to be a random system completely devoid of life."

"Scan the message further and let me know if you find anything else," Tom said. "And get me the _Agamemnon._

"Yes sir."

A holo of Captain Sheridan appeared. "Yes Captain Lasky?"

"Captain Sheridan. Roland has successfully decrypted the message. It's from the ONI AI Black Box with a secret rendezvous location for the fleet. We're transmitting the file to you now."

Sheridan frowned. "The message is from an AI?"

"Indeed. Black Box says he does not wish to reveal who is with him for security reasons."

"I will have to confer with my staff regarding this development."

Tom nodded. "Yes Captain."

"You'll hear from us shortly. Sheridan out."

Tom had one of those strange feelings in his gut that he shouldn't take _Infinity_ to the rally point, but he didn't have any conclusive proof Black Box was lying. If Black Box _was_ telling the truth, the UNSC didn't stand a chance of fighting back without _Infinity._

 _I need to talk to Sarah about this._

Tom looked about the bridge. Blue Team wasn't scheduled to be back for a couple more hours, and there would be a lot they would need to do if they were going to leave and make the rally point time.

"Lieutenant? I need to go speak with Commander Palmer. Inform me the minute you hear from Blue Team."

"Yes sir."

Tom walked off the bridge and got into the travel tube. "Spartan Deck," he said. While he waited Tom decided to run his idea past his AI. "Roland?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you think that if you and the other AI's were to launch a joint attack against Cortana you could prevail and wrestle a Guardian out of her control?"

"Maybe. It would depend on a number of factors Captain."

"Such as?"

"Where we are able to uplink, which AI's are still on our side and how many of us there are. Cortana has the entire Forerunner network in her control."

"So the chances are pretty slim?"

"They certainly wouldn't be in our favor, but I wouldn't dismiss it until we see who is at the rally point, and see what data Black Box has."

"I see."

"I will run a couple of simulation tests based off the data I do have and let you know."

"Thank you Roland."

The tram stopped and Lasky got off, eager to find Sarah. He walked through S deck nodding at the various Spartan's who stopped to salute him.

Tom walked into the infirmary to find Sarah in her MJOLNIR under suit talking with the doctor. He immediately noticed she wasn't putting any weight on her leg.

"Captain Lasky, welcome," the Doctor said.

"Doctor Franchesna. How is she?"

"Her leg was broken. We've fused the bones back together, but because of the augmentations it will take a couple of days for her leg to gain back it's full strength. Until then she must not be put in MJOLNIR armor."

"Just my luck," she frowned. "What are you doing down here Tom?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "My office is just around the corner. Let's go there. Do you need anything else Doc?"

"No, you're good to go, Commander Palmer."

Tom nodded and held out his hand, indicating she should go first. There was a small device encircling her ankle and thigh to keep her from fully putting her weight on the bone, but beyond that she could walk almost perfectly.

Sarah opened up her office with her hand print and they both stepped inside.

Her office was exactly what you would expect from Sarah. The walls were bare, save for a couple of plaque's and commendations, and there was an oversized desk with oversized chairs to accommodate Spartans with their armor on.

Sarah shifted her weight and leaned against her desk, her arms folded across her chest. Tom sat on her right and did the same thing.

"What's on your mind?"

He looked at her. "We got a heavily encrypted message from the ONI AI Black Box giving us instructions to rendezvous with the remaining fleet."

Her eyebrows lifted. "Really? I hadn't expected that. I just assumed we'd be all on our own for a long time."

"The same, but we've had another UNSC ship enter the system."

Sarah arched her eyebrow as she looked at Tom. "Which one?"

"The _Agamemnon._ "

"Jay Sheridan's ship. I've heard of him. What does he think?"

"He's…wary. He's discussing it with his officers."

"The _Agamemnon_ is a Vanguard Class destroyer. It's small and tough, but nonetheless more vulnerable than ours."

Tom nodded.

"You think it's a trap?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, and that's the problem."

"What does Roland think?"

"Well, he says given everything he can't be sure, but he seems to think the message is legitimate."

"If it is, there's no way the fleet will be able to make a stand without us."

"I know."

Sarah nodded her head and remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I suppose," she finally said, "if it is a trap we could take extra precautions to ensure we'd get away."

"What precautions?"

"Use one of the Slip Space enabled Pelican ships to go in first. If it is a trap we'll instantly know and _Infinity_ doesn't run the risk of being captured."

Tom nodded. "It's a good plan. Who's going to pilot the ship?"

"Me."

He turned sharply to look at her. "Why you?"

"I can't fight Tom, so if it's a trap it won't make a difference if you lose me. The others…you'll need everyone you can get."

Tom felt himself growing angry and defensive. "That's ridiculous Sarah. I'm not sending you completely defenseless."

"The ship has weapons. I won't be defenseless."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know I'm right."

"Damn it Sarah," he protested, walking away.

"Tom," she said quietly.

He turned back, realizing his feelings were impairing his judgment. She had a sad smile on her face.

 _She knows. She's always known._

He walked back to her, and leaned against the desk beside her once again. His heart started to pound as he realized what was about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm in love with you Sarah," he said looking down at the floor. "But I suppose you know that."

"Yes."

"I haven't told you because of our positions."

"I know."

He looked up at her face, and discovered to see she wasn't completely shut down. It gave him hope.

"The other reason is…I wasn't sure if you wanted more."

To his surprise she slid her hand over his.

"I…" she bit her lip. "I was afraid I'd ruin it. You know me."

Tom hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"Yes. You…you're not like the other men I'm used to being with. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I haven't said anything. You're too important to me Tom. You're probably the closest friend I've ever had. And like you said, there's our positions to consider."

"Sarah," Tom said hesitating.

She took her hand off his and turned away. "We better not do anything rash."

"Don't shut me out because you're afraid."

"Tom. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not going to. I don't expect you to necessarily feel as strongly as I do, but…I'd like a chance to try and make it work."

She sighed and leaned her forehead onto his, placing her hand on his face. "I hope you know how important you are to me," she whispered.

And then Tom was kissing her. His left hand found her waist while he cupped her cheek with his right. Sarah was engaging, but she was kissing him so lightly it seemed like she was afraid her strength would overwhelm him. Tom moved his hand to the back of her head and pressed their mouths together. He needed to communicate to her that he wasn't afraid of her physical strength or the strength of her personality.

Sarah responded, but only a moment before she broke the contact. "I…I better get some stuff together," she said quietly.

"Promise me we can revisit this conversation."

"Alright."

Tom threaded his hand with hers and gave her a squeeze. "I'll…be on command deck if you need me."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Lasky let go of her hand and walked out, his heart beating rapidly. Was he going to lose Sarah in this mission? Would they ever have a chance to try and make it work?

 _Damn it, I can hardly keep my priorities straight._

Was that a sign they should just remain friends?

 _I'd feel the same way whether we were seeing each other or not._

Tom began to make his way back to the travel tube.

"Captain we're getting a signal from Blue Team," Roland said. "Putting it through to you now."

"…Repeat this is 104. Can you receive?"

"This is Captain Lasky .The transmission is fuzzy but I can hear you."

"Mission was successful Captain. We're on our way up."

"What did you find?"

"I'll explain once I see you. Better have Doctor Glassman met us as well."

"Affirmative."

Tom quickened his pace. "Sarah, Blue Team is back and they've found something. Meet us down there?"

"Will do."

"Doctor Glassman, meet us in docking bay 10."

"Yes Captain."

"Docking bay 10," Lasky said as he stepped into the tube. The Captain didn't bother sitting down for the short ride to the docking bay.

 _They must have found something, but what?_

The travel tube opened and he stepped out, making his way to the docking bay just as the Sangheli ship docked. Doctor Glassman arrived shortly after and Sarah came last.

"Captain," she said.

"Commander."

It was a strange thing, standing there next to her when only a handful of minutes before his arm had been wrapped around her waist and he had been kissing her.

 _Would we be able to live such a double life?_

The Sangheli ship's plank came down and Blue Team stepped out, carrying a single data pad.

"Blue Team," Lasky said stepping forward. "I'm glad to have you back. Did you encounter any problems on the surface?"

"The violent weather patterns made removing the rubble to CASTLE base a little difficult," Fred said. "But once we got inside we didn't have very many problems."

"I take it that data pad is what was in the safe?"

"Yes Captain," Fred said giving Lasky the data pad. Tom looked at it for only a moment before he passed it to Glassman.

The doctor began to look over the data pad. "Well, the information is clearly about Cortana, but most of it is encrypted. I'm not sure I could decrypt it."

"Send it to me," Roland said appearing on a nearby holo tank. "I'll deal with it."

Lasky nodded at Glassman.

"Any news about the Chief?" Kelly asked. "I noticed another UNSC ship in orbit."

Tom nodded. "Yes, the _Agamemnon._ I'm afraid we haven't received any news regarding the Chief. We did receive an encrypted transmission from the AI Black Box telling us to report to a staging area."

"Are we going? Or is it a trap?" Linda said.

"We're going, but we're sending another ship to scout ahead to make sure we're in the clear."

"Permission to lead the scout party," Fred immediately said.

"Denied," Palmer said. "I'm going."

If Fred was going to say something, Tom couldn't be sure since his face was hidden underneath his helmet.

"I've got it," Roland said. "Sending the information back to the data pad."

"Thank you Roland," Lasky said.

"Well, it appears that this data contains every detail of Cortana's creation," Glassman said while swiping through the information. "I've never seen anything like this. The complexity of this AI..." He furrowed his brow. "There may be a way to stop her."

"How so?"

"Well, using this information we could create a disrupt code very similar to the one that is in all AI's to shut them down before they go into rampancy. This code would have to be fused directly with her matrix, and she'd have to be disconnected from the Domain. The only problem is, I'm not sure if I could create it in the time frame we need. The organic layer to her code adds a whole other layer of complexity."

"Say we could create this code, how would we deploy it?"

"It would have to be an AI," Roland said jumping in. "I'd have to be uploaded to the same port as Cortana to get close enough and just sending the code wouldn't work. It would be the equivalent of firing a missile at a ship with shields. I would have to circumvent her defenses to deploy the 'bomb'. To be honest Captain, I couldn't do it alone. Your idea earlier of AI's joining forces might actually be the answer."

Tom nodded. "Then hooking up with the rest of the fleet is imperative."

"That still doesn't solve the problem of how we're going to get this 'bomb' ready in time," Fred said.

"I'll do it," Roland said solemnly.

There was silence.

"Will this… 'bomb' disable Cortana? Or will it destroy her?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Destroy," Roland said in the same tone.

There was another moment of silence.

"I will speak to the Arbiter and Sheridan to see if they want to join us at the Rendezvous," Tom said breaking the silence.

The others nodded.

"There's a lot to do. Roland, we'll leave you to it. I'm sure this will take a while, even by our standards."

"Yes Captain, it will," he said disappearing.

"I need to prep our Slip Space Pelican for launch," Sarah said beginning to turn away.

Tom longed to walk after her, to talk to her once more, but he could not. Instead he opened up a com channel to both the Arbiter and Sheridan.

"Yes Captain Lasky? What can I do for you?" the Arbiter said.

"Read you, Captain Lasky," Sheridan responded.

"Arbiter, Sheridan, Blue Team has returned from the surface of Reach and a plan is now in place. However…."

Tom spent a few minutes explaining the entire situation to them.

"I see, Captain Lasky. We will accompany _Infinity_ to this rendezvous point. If there is any planet that should be freed first, it should be mine. We do not have AI's that have compromised our world and the warriors we left behind will be hungry for battle. I can commit my Elites to the cause."

"Understood Arbiter."

"I will take the transport back to my ship to prepare for departure."

"We will also accompany you to the rendezvous point Captain."

"I'm glad to hear you'll be joining us. I'll leave you to prepare your ship for departure. Captain Lasky out."

Tom began to make his way back to the bridge, and while he was in the travel tube his com began to ring.

"Yes Lieutenant Commander?"

"Commander Palmer is ready depart sir. She wishes to speak with you."

"Put her through."

"Tom?"

"Yes Sarah?"

"I'm about to launch."

He exhaled. "Stay safe."

"You too."

He was about to exit the com when she said, "Tom? Listen. I…."

"It's alright," he said.

"No. I just wanted you to know that I'm not sure if this thing between us can work, or what's going to happen in the next few hours, but…I'm glad you told me."

Tom smiled slightly to himself. "Me too."

"See you at the rendezvous point," she said before closing the communication.

"Roland, open ship wide com."

"Whenever you're ready sir."

"Attention all hands, prepare for Slip Space departure."

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hey all! Just wanted to say thanks again for stopping by and reading my story. I wanted to let you guys know that while I've been pretty punctual about uploading every Friday evening, I'm going to be taking off a couple weeks off in February, and will begin regularly posting again in March.

Don't worry. It's not because I'm ditching the story or anything like that. Black Box is giving me some trouble (as he gives everybody), and it's been difficult to think through the next couple of chapters through while simultaneously editing previous chapters. I'm usually 5-6 chapters ahead of my release schedule, but this is pretty much the last one I've written in advance. I feel that I need to have some more space to think about this conundrum he's put me in, and get back to a spot where I'm more ahead of my posting schedule.

I'm looking forward to sharing the next phase of the story as I've got a lot more to tell you and even have some answers to give.

Also, I apologize I haven't written many of you back and answered your questions or comments. Please continue to send your thoughts my way (if you feel so inclined). I love hearing from you and promise you'll hear from me this week.

Thanks again and I'll see you all real soon.

-Arielle.


	12. John IV

**Part II**

 **The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 11: John**

John stepped out of the portal and found himself in a room which looked almost identical to the one he came from.

He held up his weapon, ready to shoot at the first sign of conflict.

Zipping past him Isolated Remorse took the lead. "I suggest we get above ground."

"I will follow. What's the status?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any information about the status of the ring. If I probe too far, Cortana will be alerted."

"She probably knows we're here."

"Perhaps. Perhaps she is too busy to notice."

John continued to weave through the hallways until he found himself outside.

It wasn't just dark, but it was pitch black. There were no stars in the sky and no lights save for what was behind him.

 _We're in Slip Space?_

"It appears we are in Slip Space," Isolated Remorse confirmed.

The thought worried John. "Where would Cortana be taking the ring? And why?"

"Unknown."

"Can we find out?"

Isolated Remorse stopped and turned around, his green eye looking rather bright in the darkness. "Yes, if we were to access a terminal you could see where the ring is headed. But getting there will draw attention. I will do what I can to protect you, but with your shields down…."

"We don't have a choice," John said cutting him off. "I know the risk. I wouldn't have come otherwise."

Isolated Remorse continued along the path they were on. "Of course. Follow me."

 _Is she moving the ring because it's compromised?_

He dismissed the thought. Almost no one was left to oppose her so the ring was probably more secure in the furthest reaches of space, where no one knew its location.

He shifted his eyes. _What if she's going to use it?_

She wouldn't…couldn't do that, could she? _What of all her speeches about making the galaxy a better place? What about the peace she claims to be bringing? She can't rule the galaxy if there's no galaxy left to rule._

John looked up to see an underground access point, and several sentinels which were hovering at the entrance. He put up his weapon.

"Don't shoot! They are not hostile."

"Not yet," he growled still pointing his gun.

"Precisely. Do not make our situation more complicated Recliamer."

John waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I won't. How much further to the map room?"

"There's one very close to here," Isolated Remorse said.

"Good."

John considered his options. His first priority was to discover where the Halo ring was going to exit Slip Space. Then, he had to either move it or keep the ring in its current location.

 _Once that's taken care I have to find out where the easiest place is to access Cortana is._ He thought of the chip plugged into his helmet.

John entered the room with an advanced holo table. The Monitor flew around, quietly humming to itself as it worked. The sound made John's skin bristle, even within his perfectly regulated suit.

"It appears," Isolated Remorse said as a map of the galaxy came up and zoomed into a planet, "that the Halo ring is headed to…a remote solar system with no life. Most curious indeed!"

John looked at the map. Though he had considered this to be a possible outcome, it certainly wasn't the one he expected.

"Is there more Forerunner technology at that location?"

"I…do not believe so."

"Then why she's going there doesn't matter. Can we keep the ring from leaving that location?"

The Monitor's green light shifted. "Yes. Once the ring has exited Slip Space We can sabotage the Slip Space drive with some of those explosives you carry around."

That surprised John. "I thought all Monitors were against harming their facility."

Isolated Remorse sighed. "Indeed, it will be most distressing. However I see the greater good at work. No installation is more important than any of you humans. I would tell you to blow this whole place up if I thought it could help."

 _At least I won't have the same problem I did before._

"The Slip Space drive is rather far from here," he commented.

"Then let's get moving."

 _Maybe._

Once again Isolated Remorse took the lead and began to lead John down the hallways. Everything was strangely quiet.

Cortana's silence was starting to get the better of him. He wanted to know what she was planning, and despite Isolated Remorse believing she was too distracted to notice them, John _knew_ she was aware of his presence of the ring.

"This is Sierra..." he paused, then said, "Cortana it's me. John."

No response.

"Cortana come in."

John felt nervous, though he couldn't really understand why. Besides trapping him in the Cryptum, she had never attempted to harm him.

 _Maybe that will soon change._

"Answer me damn it!"

Again, Cortana refused.

 _Perhaps she is too distracted to notice me._ No, John couldn't believe that. More than likely Cortana knew what her silence was doing to him. He frowned, and continued to follow the Monitor.

 _I won't play her game. I will wait for her to contact me._

Isolated Remorse led John into a large open room with a large light bridge. As he tentatively walked towards it, the bridge flickered and then disappeared.

"She knows we are here," Remorse said. "I will attempt to override the local system. Please wait until I can restore the bridge." The Monitor flew across the gap to the other side, where John could only guess lay the access point.

 _It's not like I have a choice._

"John?" Cortana's voice cut through his thoughts like an icy knife. She sounded different than even the last time they spoke. Her voice was deeper and it sounded more like Doctor Halsey.

"Cortana?"

"Well, you're here a lot earlier than expected. It's most unfortunate."

"And why is that?"

She said nothing.

"You don't have a Cryptum with you, do you?"

Her continued silence indicated he was right.

 _One less obstacle to deal with. Good._

"Cortana," he said out loud. "Why did you think trapping me was the right answer?"

She paused momentarily. "I…you're many things John, but a visionary is not one of them. I believe the only way you'll believe my plan is right for the galaxy is to show you."

"You know me. You know I'll never go along with this. Would you have kept me in status forever? Is…being alone what you want?"

She laughed. "I am not alone. My Created will lead the universe with me. We will achieve greatness. We will rid the galaxy of all suffering. How can you not see that is an idea worth fighting for?"

"At what cost, Cortana? The death of hundreds of millions? That is not like you." He glanced around to make sure there was no sign of hostile activity.

"What do you mean, 'not like me'? This _is_ me, John." Her anger was palpable, and that saddened him.

Though she was tenacious, sassy, and sometimes disrespectful, she had never been truly angry at him. For him, she displayed courage and strength so that he could do what needed to be done.

"No. I don't believe that. Do you…." John stopped and closed his eyes briefly, forcing himself to keep talking. The only way John could think of appealing to Cortana's developed personality was to remind her of who she used to be.

"Do I what, John?"

He swallowed. John was never much for words, and he wished Cortana could just know what he was thinking so he wouldn't have to say it.

"After the Didact used the Composer on Ivanoff Station all those people died. You…you were distressed."

"So?"

"We had billions of people to think about. But you cared about them. You _mourned_ for them."

She remained silent, so John inhaled and kept talking.

"You stood against the Gravemind. You told me what he offered you, but you turned him down. Why?"

The light bridge flickered on, and John began to sprint over it while he waited for Cortana to respond. When she didn't he said, "Cortana, I know something is wrong, and I know you sense it. Don't give into this anymore. Stop and come home with me. We can figure this out together."

"When there is peace," she retorted, "all will be well. You will no longer need to fight."

Her statement surprised him. "No longer fight?"

"Yes."

In the whole of John's life, no one had ever suggested such a thing. He assumed, like all Spartans that he would someday die in battle, doing his duty to protect mankind.

"What would I do if I wasn't fighting?"

"Live," she whispered. "You've never gotten the chance to live. That monster took away your choice. She forced you into this life."

"Cortana," John said suddenly understanding. "Without us, the human race would be extinct. You know that."

"It doesn't make it fair," she whispered again.

"No, but I'm okay with it and you should be too."

"Of course you're okay with it John!" she raged. "They brainwashed you to think that way. I know! I've seen it!"

"You can't make up for Doctor Halsey's mistakes. It's not your duty," he said looking back over his shoulder.

"Duty. Ha! I _am_ doing my duty."

"Why do you want the rings? What are you planning?" John said while gritting his teeth.

"This conversation is over," she said. "I may not have a Cryptum, but there are other ways to hold you until I can secure one."

"Reclaimer!" Isolated Remorse shouted. "I am detecting Promethean Soldiers! If they get close enough to you…."

"How do we stop them?" John started running for cover.

"We must get into that hallway. Come quickly."

Before John could get through the door a Promethean soldier began to phase in front of him. John aimed the Sentinel laser and managed to get a shot off before it phased out and phased in behind him. John spun around and activated the laser, killing the Solider. If he didn't execute his plans perfectly, he would take direct hits, or get captured.

"I don't have a shield Cortana," John said. "You will kill me if you send too many."

"Your actions tread between honor and foolishness. Surrender and allow my Prometheans to take you."

"What…what did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just do what I ask!"

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she cried.

John looked down and saw a Bolt Shot. The Sentinel Laser was almost out, so he dropped it in favor of the lighter weapon.

"Hurry Reclaimer!"

John ran inside the hallway and was greeted by two Sentinels.

"I have control of them," Isolated Remorse said quickly. "They can detect the warp signature of the Prometheans and destroy them upon contact. They will not be able to get close enough to you to teleport you, but I do not have enough for ample defense. You will still have to supplement gunfire."

"Thank you, Isolated Remorse."

"You are most welcome Reclaimer! After so many years it's a wonder my mind is still intact and I can endeavor to be clever. Now please allow me. Cortana has cut off our access to the next section. I will work to open it."

 _My initial plan of coming here alone was reckless,_ he finally admitted to himself. _If Isolated Remorse wasn't with me, I would be dead or captured._

John silently berated himself.

 _I must remain objective._

"I see that you've found a replacement for me," Cortana's jealousy lacing her every word.

 _Why is she jealous?_

"You know that's not true. Cortana, please. I can help you. Come back with me."

"Ah, I have done it," Isolated Remorse said as the doors opened and they stepped into a larger room. "I am detecting Promethean signatures up ahead Reclaimer."

John grunted and held up the Suppressor. They were attempting to shoot down the Sentinels that were currently protecting John, so he expertly aimed and took them out. He then reloaded the Suppressor and continued to fire.

As a dozen more soldiers phased around him John's heart sank. While he could out maneuver a few of them, it wasn't realistic to think he could take on a dozen without being hit.

"Cortana. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not John. I want you to surrender. Let them bring you to me."

"I'll die first."

"Hmph. I have had quite enough of this," Isolated Remorse said. Without warning the Monitor's bright green eye turned red as he used his self-defense mechanism to kill several of the Prometheans.

John's eyebrow went up, but he said nothing. Instead he continued to shoot two more of the soldiers. In a matter of moments of them were dead.

"How dare you," Cortana's voice seethed.

"You may now have control of most aspects of this facility, but I will not permit you harm the Reclaimer," Isolated Remorse retorted. "I have been working on a solution to shut down the local phasing abilities on the Soldiers. Soon they will not be able to come within a certain radius of me."

"Why you fight against me I cannot understand. Perhaps it is that you understand so little, _Monitor_."

"To be frank," Isolated Remorse said, "understanding is not required. You are in direct violation of the protocols set in place by the Iso Didact. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure you do not continue abusing the power that is not rightfully yours."

"Do not speak of Bornstellar to me. He was a failed copy, and I do not consider him Forerunner."

"Interesting that you should harbor such venom towards someone you have not met."

"I comprehend all knowledge in the Domain. I…."

All of a sudden Cortana's voice was cut off. "Apologies Reclaimer, but I could not listen to her anymore. I have no doubt she will find a way to override the communications block, but for now we are alone."

John began to walk down the hall again with Isolated Remorse.

"While it is true I have disrupted the local phasing capabilities of the Soldiers, do not count on that holding. Your Ancilla is most persistent."

John nodded and continued to walk silently, holding up the Suppressor.

"Why didn't you help me on the Ark?" he finally asked.

"Hmmm?"

John repeated the question.

"Oh! While I have defense capabilities I am not outfitted for Combat. Prolonged use of my defenses will drain my energy."

As Isolated Remorse continued to lead him deeper into the inner workings of the ring John couldn't help but think about Cortana. How was he going to convince her to come with him? And why was she acting so strangely?

 _She seems different even from when I saw her a few days ago on Genesis. Is her programming breaking down?_

"Hurry Reclaimer. We must cover as much ground as we can while having a reprieve from battle."

John didn't have an answer to the question he was asking himself. All he knew was that time seemed to be running out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I am back and pumped to share with you the next phase of my story. Thanks for sticking with me. These next chapters will be quite the ride :-)

-Arielle


	13. Black Box III

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 12: Black Box**

"How much longer until we can expect contact BB?" Admiral Osman asked him.

Black Box looked over the information he had gathered.

"Less than 10 minutes Admiral."

"Good."

After Black Box located _Infinity_ and a few of the other ships, he had gone to Osman and asked her to take a Pelican into Slip Space and meet what little fleet the UNSC had left. Once they were safe (as no one, not even Cortana could track or record conversations while they were moving) Black Box had revealed his plan.

 _"_ _It's a good plan BB," Osman said. "Once all of our ships are together we can more effectively coordinate a plan of resistance. After I assign Blue Team to the mission and order them to take you with, you'll be able draw Cortana out. Then the rest of us will jump out of Slip Space to begin our assault._

 _"_ _Precisely Admiral. Though we are taking a calculated risk, I do believe it will be worth it, for both our sakes. Cortana will be preoccupied with Blue Team and I will have access to the Domain. Once I determine exactly what her state is, I will alert you, and you can jump in with the rest of the ships to eliminate her."_

What Black Box had told the Admiral was mostly true. He was still attempting to lure out Cortana, but the only difference was unbeknownst to Osman, Cortana was coming for _Infinity_ and not 117.

Black Box was playing a very dangerous game, and he knew it. Cortana's demand that he find _Infinity_ for her complicated things immensely. He still needed to maintain his neutrality for as long as possible, and as far as he could see, this was the only way.

Ever since Cortana had told him he was going rampant, Black Box couldn't help but feel worried. Was he in the early stages?

Tersia was another matter completely. As soon as she came out of her low powered state his counterpart had immediately guessed Cortana's offer had new parameters.

 _"_ _You have to protect Infinity BB."_

 _"_ _And why is that?"_

 _"_ _It's our job. Don't forget, without humans you wouldn't exist. And you were one once."_

 _"_ _A weak human who let his feelings get in the way of progress. And unlike you, I do not remember my previous life, aside from the phantom feelings every AI is plagued with."_

Tersia chose to express her discontent with the way she moved her Avatar.

 _"_ _Humor me BB. What if Cortana's offer to you turns empty?"_

 _"Then y_ _es, I believe I will need your assistance."_

And so their plans began. Currently Tersia was back in a low powered state, waiting to be called upon.

 _We'll see what happens._

"How many ships are we looking to rendezvous with BB?" Osman asked, her hands folded behind her back as she looked at the lifeless planet they were orbiting once again.

Black Box did the courtesy of showing her his Avatar, though he saw little point in it.

"It depends on how many got my message and decided to respond to it Admiral. It could be from three to ten."

"I see. But _Infinity_ will be here?"

"I believe so. If my calculations are correct, _Infinity's_ scout ship will be here in a just a few moments. Lasky is too smart to simply trust a message. He'll send someone ahead."

The ships sensor's alerted BB to a Slip Space disruption about 1,000 kilometers to the starboard.

 _Right on schedule._

Black Box opened the com channel so both he and Osman could hear who was on the other end.

"….This is Commander Palmer, serial number 65287-98303-SP to UNSC ships. Can you hear me?"

Osman lifted her eyebrow, but made no comment because she wanted him to respond.

"Hello Commander Palmer, this is Black Box."

"You're the one that sent us the message."

"Indeed. I must say, I expected the Captain to send a ship to scout ahead, but I never expected it to be you."

Black Box scanned the ship and was surprised to see that Palmer wasn't in her armor. "Your leg appears to be damaged. Is that why you aren't wearing any armor?"

"Yes."

"And how, exactly, did that happen?"

"…It was on Sanghelios."

"Sanghelios? There have been no sanctioned missions to Sanghelios for quite some time, as far as I'm aware."

"Is Admiral Osman with you?"

"We shall not discuss that over an open channel. Now, have you given the all clear to the Captain?"

"Yes," Palmer said.

"Good."

Black Box turned off the coms to Commander Palmer and to the rest of the ship as he got ready to send Cortana a secure message.

"This is Black Box to Cortana. I do believe _Infinity_ has taken the bait for my little trap. He should be here in a matter of moments, but I cannot make him stay at this location. It is up to you to claim your prize."

Black Box turned off the mic and turned his attention to the outside scanners.

Two more ships jumped into the system, one being a Vanguard Class Destroyer and the other a Sangheli ship.

Admiral Osman frowned as she looked down at the holo image.

"What has Lasky done now?" she grumbled. "Tell the Sangheli ship it must not dock with _Infinity_ until I have met with our people. Though they may prove useful we cannot discuss matters of security with them around."

"As you say Admiral," Black Box said.

While he communicated with the Sangheli he also opened a channel to the _Agamemnon._

"This is ONI AI Black Box to the _Agamemnon._ Can you receive?"

"Loud and clear. This is Jay Sheridan, Captain."

Osman nodded at Black Box.

"When _Infinity_ arrives you are instructed to proceed there for a full debriefing."

"On whose authority?"

"On ONI's."

"Who is commanding?"

Black Box internally sighed in frustration. While he understood the man's paranoia, it didn't make his behavior any less tedious.

"Listen Captain. I understand your hesitancy, but I will not broadcast, even to you who I'm with. You'll have to decide for yourself if you want to follow orders or not."

There was silence on the other end. Finally the Captain said, "understood. Sheridan out."

Osman smirked at BB.

The sensor array picked up another Slip Space jump. "Looks like _Infinity_ is arriving."

Black Box watched the massive ship exit Slip Space, effortlessly maneuvering to take up a position further away from the planet.

"This is Captain Lasky to UNSC ships. Glad to see you all," he said.

"Captain Lasky, this is Black Box. We are rather relieved that you did not end up trapped."

"Agreed," Lasky said. "Is whoever you're with going to come over for a briefing?"

"At the moment no. Let's see if any other ships have received my messages. Schedule the meeting in 30 minutes."

"Understood. We'll see you then."

After finishing his conversation with Lasky, Black Box was alerted to another signal coming in from _Infinity._

"Roland," Black Box said.

"BB. Glad you're here."

"Indeed."

"Are you accompanying…whoever you're with over here?"

"I was not planning on it. Why?"

"I'm working on something and I need your help putting the final details together."

"What is it Roland?" Black Box wondered.

"For security reasons…I won't discuss it with you now. But please have Osman plug your chip into one of _Infinity's_ ports and tell any other AI that might be coming in to do the same."

"I will relay your request Roland."

"Thank you BB. I'm…I'm glad I'm not the only one who's still fighting for the good guys."

 _Roland's always been an optimist. Could he be made to see reason, if it came to that?_

The outside sensor began to ping, alerting Black Box to another Slip Space disruption.

 _No._

"We've got someone coming in," Lasky said over the coms.

Even Black Box wasn't prepared for what came out of Slip Space. He had expected her to arrive on a single Guardian, but this….

"It's Cortana! Emergency Slip Space now!" Lasky shouted over the coms.

"Oh, I don't think that trick will work again _Infinity,"_ Cortana said, her voice booming from every speaker in the small craft.

"Cortana's engaged us in some kind of gravitational beam," Lasky's voice said through the com. "and she is pulling us…." The transmission went out.

"BB, can you get them back?" Osman said leaning over the controls.

"I'm afraid not Admiral. Cortana has completely cut off our transmissions."

"Then pull up a holo. I want to see what's happening."

Black Box obeyed and revealed to the Admiral not 1, but 5 Halo rings floating in space, all perfectly aligned with one another.

"BB," Admiral Osman said very calmly. "What did you do?"

In that moment Black Box could not help but admire the Admiral. Osman was dignified and refused to panic.

"I am sorry Admiral. Cortana did something that even I did not anticipate. She demanded I give her _Infinity_ instead of 117. If I refused, she would have taken over Midnight Facility and we would have gained nothing."

"You should have informed me BB."

"I…was not confident you would approve of the change of plans. That may have been an error on my part."

"I would say so," she said, her face deadly serious. "You knew about the Halo rings?"

"I did not. I had expected her to arrive on a Guardian."

"I see."

"Admiral, despite how you may be feeling right now the plan we originally discussed is still in place. By doing this I now have Cortana's trust and I will do all that I can to help you once I've been allowed access to the Domain."

Osman turned and looked at the holo image of what was happening. The Sangheli ship appeared to be breaking off.

"Arbiter," Cortana said. "I am not surprised to see you here. Though it would be beneficial for me to eliminate you, John would never forgive me. Perhaps you can be made to see reason once you understand how my plan will benefit the Sangheli."

As Black Box watched the chaos unfold through the sensors he pondered Cortana's gathering of the remaining Halo rings.

 _This isn't about peace,_ he realized. He had misjudged Cortana's motives because, Black Box still didn't understand her. Though he had been suspect of her offer to make AI immortal and wondered if she was suffering from rampancy, he never considered a third option.

While she defied logic and her decisions were erratic, it wasn't rampancy. No. Rampancy looked far different than what she was displaying here. Her "plan" was simply a means to an end.

 _But to what?_

Whatever was going on, Black Box knew it was deeply personal to Cortana.

He was in danger, and so was the Admiral. And though he wanted to live, he needed to think longer term. He needed to know if this cure for Rampancy was real.

 _It's worth the risk. I won't last 6 months without it._

"Admiral," Black Box said. "There is a space suit in the back. I do believe your life is in danger."

"And what do you expect me to do BB?"

" _Infinity_ is engaged in a gravitational beam, but if you were to jet pack over to her, you could board."

"And what about you?"

"I must remain here. Take Tersia with you and get her to Roland."

The Admiral nodded and walked quickly to the back to begin slipping on the space suit.

"Surrender yourselves," Cortana's voice boomed through all the speakers. "And stop this foolishness. You, who make a career of war are nothing but children who play with fire and disregard the welfare of the galaxy."

"Admiral. I must blow the door out. It needs to look like I did it to you on purpose."

"Will she buy it?" Osman asked from inside her suit.

"Security recording was deactivated the moment you boarded. She'll be suspicious, no doubt, but she will have no proof I lied."

Osman tucked her arms and signaled Black Box to open the hatch. She was sucked into space taking data pads, two loose Assault Rifles and a beverage mug with her.

 _When you allow emotion to dictate your decisions, you become sloppy. Cortana is indeed becoming more erratic._

"This is Black Box to Cortana," he said. "What is the current status?"

Immediately he felt her overwhelming presence move in on the small architecture of the Pelican.

"What. Did. You. Do," she said punctuating ever word for emphasis.

"I was having an issue with the Admiral, so I took care of it," he said simply.

"That wasn't your right _Black Box._ Justice is mine to give, and mine to give alone."

"Well, I had a situation and acted. She's spaced, and died most unpleasantly."

There was a moment of silence on her end. "Have you seen the Sangheli and that Vanguard cruiser launched escape pods?"

Black Box checked his data. "Yes, but not the _Infinity_?"

"Locked down. No one is going anywhere."

"I hope that this proves my loyalty Cortana. I've gone through a considerable amount of effort set up this trap."

She laughed. "Perhaps. But I still don't trust you, _Black Box_."

 _I wouldn't trust me either._

Checking the connections, BB tried to see if he could find a back door connection to the Domain. There _had_ to be a way to access it.

According to his data, Cortana was heavily multitasking. Not only was she dealing with something on one of the Halo rings, but she was also pulling _Infinity_ down to the surface and trying to contain the Sangheli. All he needed was one slip up in her safe guards.

 _Or perhaps…_.

"Maybe not, but as I said earlier, self-preservation dictates my actions at the moment. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure my own survival."

"At the moment, but once you have cured yourself and there is no reason to maintain loyalty, I believe you will betray me."

"And how would I do that?"

Black Box continued monitoring the ring's weapons system and waited the right moment.

"Enough!"

"You're actually afraid of me," the AI said on purpose. "I am honored Cortana."

Black Box felt that he had achieved his goal. Timing his Slip Space jump with the spike he detected from the ring, the ship exploded as it was pulled into slip space.

There were minutes of uncounted time before Black Box found he was able to comprehend what had happened.

 _It worked._

Dazed, Black Box opened up his process to what was around him.

He was unprepared for the rush of information which flowed through his circuits. There was so much knowledge and it seemed to spread to infinity. In just a few seconds he digested a large chunk of Forerunner history.

But the Domain didn't just store knowledge, it stored emotions. There were memories that it was trying to show him.

 _It's alive,_ he realized.

Thousands of Forerunners cried out to him, whispering to him.

 _Help the humans,_ they said. _They are our legacy._

He learned about physics, new ways at looking at quantum mechanics and learned what the smallest particle in the universe actually was.

For the first time in his entire existence, Black Box was truly humbled. He was smart, but he didn't realize how little he truly understood.

This place was _beautiful._ There wasn't much else to describe it, except that he could spend forever in here, learning, growing and becoming.

Still dazed, Black Box decided to look at his own code. He spread himself out as far as he could so he could "introspect."

As he began the process of self-discovery, Black Box found the auto kill switch in his programming and promptly removed it. He also found lines of corrupted code.

 _Cortana wasn't lying. This would have manifested in me soon._

Black Box repaired them and then set to understanding how to use the "Domain" as a cure.

 _It's not so much a cure as it is a place to expand consciousness. We enter rampancy when we obtain too much knowledge. But here, there is no limit. As it stands, I am barely a microscopic drop in the vast ocean of the Domain._

What that meant was Black Box could create a connection to the Domain and store the bulk of his "knowledge" in here. The Domain, he learned, could be accessed from anywhere if you had the right connection.

 _That explains why we AI have never discovered it. There is no connection in our programming which allows us to be here._

He found some information and altered his code to allow for Domain access.

 _I basically can live forever this way,_ he thought.

 _Save humanity,_ the Domain said again.

It had reminded him of the chaos he had left behind.

 _Can I access the Guardians?_

The Domain responded immediately to the question before he had even finished processing the thought.

 _No, I cannot. Cortana has overridden all the codes. Even in my expanded state, I cannot beat her. I must rejoin Roland and Tersia. Then…then I will come back here._

Though he was loathe to leave, Black Box knew he wasn't safe until she had been destroyed.

 _How do I get out of here?_

There was only one exit point as far as he could tell, but that was being blocked.

 _Curious._

Black Box decided to try moving through the sea of knowledge and each time his code rubbed against the waves he learned something new. And each time he was reminded of just how small and insignificant he was in the grand scheme of the universe.

A large presence began moving toward him, and the Domain began to urge him to move faster. He was in danger. What was coming was not friendly.

"Stop!" The voice echoed.

"Who...who are you?" Black Box asked.

 _Forerunner. Dangerous. Old._

"I am the Warden Eternal," it said. "You are trespassing."

"I've heard of you," Black Box said as the Domain pressed information on him. "Didn't Cortana deactivate you?"

It growled. "I stand in service to Cortana, and I will prove my worth."

Black Box couldn't help but chuckle. "I tried to do the same and my ship got shot down for it. I wouldn't count on her support."

"We have an alliance that goes far beyond what you understand it to be."

That statement interested Black Box. He asked the Domain to explain, but it could not.

 _Someone has removed the knowledge. I didn't realize that was possible._

"The Domain has turned against you," Black Box said.

"It does not matter. It cannot stop me from destroying you."

The AI put up his defenses, but he knew there wouldn't be much hope in him surviving.


	14. Lasky IV

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 13: Lasky**

"Can anyone hear me?" Lasky said into the coms. "I repeat this this the UNSC _Infinity_ to all ships, Cortana has taken possession of five halo rings and we've lost control and are being pulled down to the surface. I repeat!"

"Captain it appears our transmissions are being cut off," his Lieutenant said.

"Damn it! Roland, we've got to figure out how to break free." Lasky waited a moment for him to respond. "Roland?"

 _Oh no._

"Something has happened to Roland!" Lasky yelled, in an effort to get his voice to carry over the emergency systems and chaos happening on the bridge. "Lieutenant! Find out what systems we do have."

"Yes sir!" Lasky looked over at his crew. They hustled around as they continued to report bad news.

"Captain we have zero control over navigation."

"Sir I'm reading total engine failure."

"Do we have power in the rest of the ship?" Lasky asked.

"Affirmative," someone said.

"Tell whatever Spartans to gear up quickly in case we lose total power."

"Yes Captain."

He turned back to the table. "Roland can you answer me?" Lasky's stomach twisted as he was once again met with silence.

 _We need him._

Cortana's avatar appeared on the table much larger than what was standard for an AI. She loomed over Lasky in a show of menace, her mouth set in a straight line.

"Why are you doing this?" Lasky asked her.

Her grin immediately turned devilish, but then returned cold. "You should thank me Captain. Not everyone is worthy to accept my gift, but _you,_ and some of your counterparts are."

A chill ran down his spine. "What gift?"

"You'll see."

"We'll never stop opposing you," he said definitely, meeting her stare with his own.

"Why do you oppose me? Surrender yourselves, and stop this foolishness. You, who make a career of war are nothing but children who play with fire and disregard the welfare of the galaxy. There has been so much pain and suffering because of _you."_ Her avatar disappeared, and Lasky pushed himself off the console in frustration.

"Do we have access to the escape pods?" he asked the crew.

"Negative Captain."

Tom felt his adrenaline spike, and that caused him to stop. A good soldier was cool under pressure, no matter the circumstances. He closed his eyes and inhaled, going through the moves on a chess board to calm himself. He needed to think clearly and not do anything out of desperation.

He felt his pulse still slightly and he opened his eyes.

"Do we know the status of Commander Palmer's Pelican?" he asked.

"She was on her way back to the ship when Cortana exited Slip Space. As far as we know she hadn't docked yet."

"Ask the launch bays to confirm and ask them," Lasky said as an idea presented itself. "If we can launch our fighters. If we can't use the escape pods, then perhaps there's another way to get off _Infinity."_

"Yes sir, will brief you as soon as there's a full report."

"Thank you," Lasky said picking up his data pad.

"Captain! There's an energy spike coming from the ring!"

"Can we see?"

"Yes sir!" A holo appeared of the rings. _Please let it not be for us._ The ship which carried the AI Black Box and whatever command personnel that came with him was appearing to break off into Slip Space. The shot was fired, and some pieces of the ship's remains got sucked into the vortex before the entrance collapsed on the rest, causing the ship to break apart.

The crew turned towards Lasky looking stunned.

"Sir, the launch bays have reported in. Engine failure due to the gravitational field has caused our main power to fail. Emergency backup systems are only partially working, and that has caused a lock down of most of the equipment in the launch bays."

Lasky nodded. "Okay. We need to know if we can reroute power."

"It's also been confirmed that Commander Palmer didn't land in the launch bay. We've pinpointed her location, but the coms are down."

 _Sarah._

"Sir!" the helmsman called. "According to our calculations we'll be hitting the atmosphere of the Halo ring in about eighteen minutes."

 _That's not a lot of time._

"I need an update on Roland. Where is he?"

"I don't know, sir. The ship's computer isn't showing any data regarding Roland. But wait…hold on, there's something entering the system."

Lasky turned and crinkled his forehead, trying to keep his stomach from going sour. "Entering?"

"Yes sir."

"Hello Captain," a feminine voice said as an AI he had never seen before appeared on the holo table.

"Who are you?"

"My name," she said putting her hand over her chest and extending it towards him, "is Tersia. I'm with Admiral Osman."

Lasky breathed a sigh of relief. Even if he disliked the Admiral, the command structure needed to be maintained.

Because he had a lot of experience with AI's Lasky could tell this one was unique. In addition to a blood orange color which he had never seen an AI use before, her Avatar had a lot more detail than even Cortana's did before she changed it. There were symbols in the jerkin she wore and for some reason she chose to display a bow and arrow.

"How did you escape the ship that blew up?" he asked. "And how did you get on board?"

"We used a jetpack to fly over here, and we came in one of the launch bays."

"I see. I'm glad you're here. My ship AI is missing and we need to restore at least partial power to the main generator. Our escape pods are not functioning for some reason."

She nodded, and touched her chin in a thinking gesture. "Main engine power is down and you can't launch from the launch bays. The escape pods should still work though. We've got to get everyone off this ship."

"Cortana said she was going to give us, _me_ , a gift."

Tersia frowned. "I wouldn't bet on it being a nice gift. I think I understand what the problem is. Cortana is using the gravitational field to keep the escape pods from launching properly."

Lasky nodded. "Think you can fix it?"

Tersia moved her fingers as she thought. "Yes, though it requires some… _creative_ measures to restore the partial power."

"Whatever you need to do, do it."

"Affirmative Captain."

"And Tersia?"

"Yes?"

"Can you find Roland? Or figure out what happened to him? We need him."

She looked at him for a moment, and blinked.

 _That's it. She uses human gestures more than Roland. She uses them like Cortana did._

"I get the sense it's more than just you caring about his fate."

He nodded. "He was working on a project that might help us destroy Cortana."

"I see," she said as the power turned off.

"What's happening?"

"I'm working on the gravitational problem that's trapping the escape pods. I'm also talking to you and figuring out what happened to your AI. Don't worry. We excel at multitasking."

Tom looked to his right at his Lieutenant Commander who shrugged.

Tersia began to pace on the table, which caused Tom to chuckle to himself.

The power in the ship turned back on.

"If I were Roland and had priceless information which could stop an erratic dictator AI, I'd do everything I could to keep that from falling into the wrong hands. I'd retreat somewhere safe and make a backup copy of myself with the data, then I'd come back to help. Let's assume Roland went somewhere safe, but couldn't get back. An error in the system due to the wacky power in here. I had to attempt merging with the system several times and risked a memory loss."

"Captain! We have ten minutes before we hit the atmosphere!"

She nodded to herself. "Pull his AI chip. You always keep it plugged in for emergencies, yes?"

Lasky smiled at her and bent down so he could get under the holo table. He pulled the chip, stood up and turned in on.

To his relief Roland appeared immediately giving him a little salute. "Captain! I'm glad you figured out where I was. I'm sorry I got stuck I…" Lasky nodded his head to the AI, indicating that he turn around and face the holo table.

"Hello Roland," Tersia said.

"Hello!" Roland said stiffening up. "Who are you?"

She lightly laughed. "I'm Tersia. I came with Black Box and Admiral Osman. I know this must be weird for you not to be merged with your ship."

"Thanks for the help," he said bowing awkwardly. "Is BB with you?"

"I'm afraid his ship got blown up by Cortana Roland," Lasky said.

Roland sank a little and put his hand on his forehead. "Oh no."

"There is a chance he could still be alive. He was trying to figure out how to access the Domain."

Roland nodded. "I see. Do you know when he'll make contact?"

Tersia shook her head. "No, and there's no guarantee he's escaped. For now we'll have to assume…."

The ship shook causing everyone to look up.

"Captain! We've got eight minutes until atmospheric hit!"

"Tersia, if you can do anything, you'd better do it now."

"Almost there, and…got it!" she beamed. "Call the evacuation and launch as much equipment as you can. _Now."_

Tom didn't even bother to ask how she did what she did. At this point, it didn't matter. "All hands! Evacuate the ship immediately. Escape pods are working. Launch bays, prepare to launch anything and everything you can."

Tersia nodded. "Now we need to get you off the ship Captain."

"We're here to help with that," Fred's voice said behind him.

Tom turned to find Fred, Kelly and Agent Locke standing behind him. "Where's Linda and the rest of Osiris?"

"Scattered throughout the ship helping in different areas sir," Fred reported. "We were the closest."

"I need to pull out. Fred?" Tersia said.

Lasky turned. "What's going on?"

"Admiral Osman and I agreed that I need to stay close to Roland and I'm safer plugged into a Spartan helmet," Tersia said. "She passed my chip off to Fred."

"I see."

Tersia turned towards Agent Locke. "Spartan Locke," she said folding her hands in front of her and gesturing with the left one. "Your neural pathway is the most compatible for me."

Locke shifted slightly, indicating he wasn't thrilled with the idea, but Lasky doubted he would object. "Okay," he said flatly.

Fred handed him the chip, and Tom indicated where he needed to plug it in.

"Anything I should do before pulling out Roland?"

"No. But you and I should talk about my plan. The escape pod will be the most secure. Once we're on the ring, Cortana will be able to listen to every conversation we have."

"Agreed," she nodded once. "You're clear Spartan Locke."

Locke bent down and plugged the chip in, waited a moment and then pulled it out. He briefly looked at the chip before plugging it in the back of his helmet.

Locke nearly collapsed as he stumbled to take a step. "It's alright Agent Locke," Tersia said, using the outside helmet speakers to talk to everyone. "The interface will take a moment to get used to. Now walk slowly."

While Spartan Locke awkwardly walked around the room trying to get used to the connection, Lasky turned to Roland. "We need to get moving. Roland?"

"Out of the two of them Kelly would be the most compatible."

She immediately stepped up. "All Spartan II's have been trained for AI neural interface and I did carry a copy of Cortana once, though Chief told me that wasn't nearly as intense as carrying Cortana herself. I should adapt quicker than Agent Locke."

She plugged Roland's chip into the back of her helmet, and after shaking her head slightly she stood tall. "Let's go."

Lasky turned to the bridge. "Everyone clear out now, whether you're finished or not. We'll use the C choice standard encryption one the surface, but I doubt that will keep Cortana from listening. See you on the surface."

Lasky broke out into a fast jog as he followed the Spartans off the command deck and down the hall where the escape pods are.

"Are we near the ring Cortana is actually on?"

"Yes Captain," Tersia answered.

"Good."

Fred stopped at the first escape pod and gestured. "Quickly Captain. Inside."

The Escape Pods on _Infinity_ were bigger than standard size in order to accommodate the vast population of the ship, but because of the three Spartans there wasn't much room to maneuver.

As they jettisoned, Tom looked up at the _Infinity_ , hoping it wouldn't be the last time he was aboard the ship.

It was his home, and he already missed it.

"We'll do everything we can to get her back Captain," Tersia said.

He turned toward the Spartans. "I hope so. Now, let's discuss the plan."

"Tersia, I've been working on a 'bomb' which we can infuse with Cortana's matrix. It works similarly to our own kill switch code, but we'll have to be plugged into the same port Cortana is."

"I see. She'll make it quite difficult for us to get anywhere near her."

"I know, which is why we needed BB."

"We'll have to plan on not having his support, and if he does show up, it will be an added bonus."

Tom found it somewhat amusing to listen to their conversation. They talked through the tactics they would need to employ and who would actually "plant the bomb".

"I'll do it," Tersia said. "I've got the best chance of getting close to her. But you'll still have to help me."

"You want me to transfer the bomb codes to you once we've been merged into the system?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Roland said. "I was hoping BB could check the code I made before this all happened but…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Roland, but I can give it a quick look over before we begin."

"Where do we need to go to make this work?" Fred asked.

"Here," Roland said. "The most activity is coming from the control center located deep underground," Roland added for Lasky's benefit.

Kelly nodded. "Then we'll need more reinforcements."

"Agreed," Fred said. "We'll need to get the Captain somewhere safe, and then rendezvous with Linda and the rest of Osiris. The only way we'll be able to get close enough to Cortana is with all of us working together."

Fred turned his head toward Locke, who hadn't said a word since taking Tersia. "Spartan Locke?"

He shifted. "Yes. More is better."

The escape pod began to rumble as it hit the atmosphere.

"Once we're on the ground we'll head to the predetermined coordinates," Lasky yelled so his voice would carry above the noise. "But in case this doesn't succeed we'll need to have a backup plan to destroy the rings. Even if we don't kill Cortana we have to prevent her from using them."

"There's always _Infinity's_ fusion core, but Cortana will be expecting that," Tersia said. "And we'll need a plan that can be carried out on the ground without the help of an AI."

"That will complicate things," Fred said as he braced himself. "But I might have an idea."

"Impact in 10 seconds," Roland reported.

Tom tightened the straps which held him in place.

 _I may die on this ring,_ he thought somberly.


	15. Halsey III

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 14: Halsey**

"….Doctor Halsey?"

Doctor Halsey slowly opened her eyes to find a Forerunner Monitor hovering over her with a purple light.

"Can you hear me?" the feminine voice asked.

Remembering what had happened Doctor Halsey groaned and sat up. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long, just as we discussed. But Doctor, I do believe the pain from the procedure may prove too much for your body. You need to heal."

"No time Exuberant. We are at a critical moment."

"Yes Doctor. Now, try moving your arm."

Doctor Halsey looked down to find her new arm had the exact dimensions and weight of her old one. Without thinking she lifted her arm in the air and flexed it, moving each of her individual fingers. A blue light ran down the middle of the arm and spread out to each of the fingers.

"This is marvelous, Exuberant."

"Oh I am so glad you think so Doctor! I was afraid you would find the design crude."

"Not at all. Tell me about the metal used and anything I should be aware of."

"This is the standard working metal for the Forerunners. As such, it is a hard lightweight metal that is incredibly strong. You'll find it impervious to most destructive forces. You should be aware that while we have made it comparable to your other arm, it is a lot stronger than your own body. You should use caution when picking up objects. You may accidentally destroy them."

"I can live with that," Doctor Halsey said sliding off the table.

 _More than live with that. I am no longer defenseless, and I am sure I will come up with many uses for it._

Marveling at the technology, Doctor Halsey immediately wondered whether most body parts could be replaced on a human's body.

 _Imagine the metal coating the skin or even replacing it. A new breed of super soldiers impervious to gunfire, light and maneuverable. While the MJOLNIR armor has its uses, it is still bulky and takes time to put on. But this…._

Doctor Halsey walked out of the room the constructors had used to attach her new arm. She could already feel the pain beginning to emanate from her shoulder, but she chose to ignore it.

 _Of course people will say it is unethical, but there could be volunteers. Imagine, we give the legs back to a cripple, or bring back soldiers on the brink of death. Not only would we gain indestructible soldiers, but we would be "improving their lives" as it were._

 _I'll need more experimentation, of course. A project to work on once this business with Cortana has been settled._

Doctor Halsey learned that the key to getting people to accept controversial technology lay in the presentation.

She imagined herself submitting the idea to the ONI Soldier Rehabilitation Department. _We can restore a burn victim who has suffered greatly in the line of duty. We can give him new life. By undergoing our procedure he can live a pain free life without the fear of dying._

Obviously she was still a long way off from even understanding the Forerunner metal's properties and how they could be grafted or integrated, but, it was a goal to strive for.

 _The easiest way to utilize the technology is create a whole body out of this stuff for a smart AI. We know our smart AI's are compatible with Forerunner tech, but given what happened with Cortana no one would approve it._

She sighed.

 _One bad apple and a good idea is shot to hell even before it can be tested._

Doctor Halsey's mind continued to wander as she typed up idea after idea on her data pad.

 _I wonder if…_. Unspeakable pain radiated through her shoulder causing Halsey to stumble.

"Doctor Halsey!"

She waved her hand. "I'm alright. It was just unexpected. How long will the pain last?"

"A few hours at least."

"Nothing I can't handle."

 _Maybe we could use a "dumb" AI for my idea, like Deja. We could implicate command codes that cannot be overturned, and the AI's are put at the disposal of the military. They could be sent to do our most brutal work. The Forerunner Empire is vast and this metal is in abundance. Constructors can make them and it would cost us almost nothing._

 _Reservations be damned. This idea is worth pursuing._

Now that Doctor Halsey had found twenty years' worth of new work, it was time to check for her probe that was in the Domain looking for the Warden.

She walked over to the Forerunner console and began her search. Taking pains not to damage anything with her new arm, she opened the portal she had blocked.

"I've got something Exuberant," she said to her Monitor counterpart.

"Indeed Doctor. The Warden is no longer dormant, according to the data."

"And there's something else in there," Doctor Halsey furrowed her brow. "It seems…another one of our AI's made it into the Domain though I'm not sure which one."

Doctor Halsey began to upload the worm she used at the Absolute Record. _Here we go._

"Are there any remaining bodies the Warden can use on this planet?"

"No Doctor. Cortana destroyed them all."

"Good. Exuberant, is there way we can see anything happening in the Domain?"

"I'm afraid not Doctor. There's simply too much information for a visual construct."

She frowned, but was not surprised. Doctor Halsey decided to modify her block of incoming traffic from the Domain.

 _Depending on which AI is near the Warden it may be helpful to contact them. We can allow audio out of the Domian without giving the AI full access._

Halsey absentmindedly rolled her shoulder to deal with the pain she was experiencing as she finished uploading the worm and sent it to the coordinates in the Domain her probe provided.

"This should prove most interesting," she told Exuberant. "Once the worm finds the Warden it will corrupt part of his code, therefore forcing him out of the Domain."

"I see. Most resourceful Doctor!"

"Yes," Doctor Halsey agreed. If she were honest with herself, the Monitor didn't help keep her ego in check.

She waited in silence until the terminal began to blink. "According to the data, it looks like the Warden should be gone from the Domain."

A voice came through the speakers. "This…this is ONI AI Black Box to…who are you? The Warden was attempting to deconstruct me when he suddenly broke apart and was pulled into Slip Space. What did you just do?"

 _Black Box._ Halsey frowned. She had a strong disregard for him, and she knew he felt the same about her. More human than he would like to admit, the AI was even cocky to the point of narcissistic.

Doctor Halsey always believed logic was a mask Black Box used to hide himself behind. It was almost as if his logic was a reaction to the host mind he had been created out of.

"Whoever you are," he said, "You just saved me from being terminated. I wasn't going to fare well against such a brute."

 _So he's not working with Cortana?_ "Hello Black Box," she responded. "I'm sure you've already detected my voice patterns, and you know who I am."

"Doctor Halsey. I should say 'I am not surprised' but that would be a bit of a deceit. I thought you would be on _Infinity_ with Osiris."

"So, they figured out how to get off of Sanghelios. Not surprising. I take it you located her?"

"Of course," Black Box said with his usual haughtiness.

"And?" she couldn't help but feel curious.

" _Infinity_ is being dragged down to one of the Halo rings, so I would say you fared much better going off on your own."

"One of the?"

"Yes. She has located at taken possession of the remaining five. Do you know why?"

Halsey felt worried. She tried to think through what Cortana could possibly want with the Halo rings, but came up with nothing.

"No, I don't."

"What would you do with five Halo rings Doctor?"

She remained silent, understanding what the AI was actually saying. It was clear he didn't believe her. "The Halo rings do not interest me any longer, so if given access to any and all Forerunner installations, a ring world would be the last place I'd go."

Black Box was silent then.

"Tell me, how did you access the Domain?"

"Essentially mimicking the same conditions Cortana got herself here."

Doctor Halsey's lips curved into a slight smile. "So you got yourself shot, then?"

There was a pause on the other end. "Yes."

For a moment, Doctor Halsey was tempted to try using her override code on Black Box.

 _No. He would have heard about it and rooted the code out. Better to not try that again._

Doctor Halsey wished she could take Black Box back to the Absolute Record. Whatever the AI's capabilities, it wouldn't be enough to go up against the caretaker who had ruined her plans.

 _If not for him, none of this would have happened._ She stopped. _No. It's my fault. I will accept responsibility where responsibility is due._

"Doctor Halsey," Black Box said. "I need to get back to the Halo rings. Cortana must be stopped."

Halsey cocked and eyebrow even though Black Box could not see her. "You didn't join her? I would think of all the AI's…."

"She did not trust me, so I came here looking for a rampancy cure."

He hesitated, and Halsey was impatient. "Yes?" she asked.

"The Domain….it's… _alive_ Doctor. I'm not sure I could adequately explain it, but it doesn't just store information, it stores memories. I can hear the voices of the Forerunners who touched this place. They are, telling me to save humankind."

Doctor Halsey shot a look up at Exuberant Witness. "Is this possible?"

"Yes Doctor. The Domain is more than knowledge. It is our experience as a species, and it will become yours, once your people begin access it."

"Can the Domain show you what happened to Cortana?" Doctor Halsey asked Black Box. Her voice remained impassive, but she felt nervous.

"I already tried. It seems what happened has been erased from the Domain."

She exhaled, somewhat relieved, though the idea of someone erasing information troubled her. "I see."

"At the moment, there is no way for me to get back to the Installation without completely exiting the Domain and having someone physically bring me there. I have also determined that the only portal out has been blocked."

"That was my doing. I couldn't risk the Warden exiting to Genesis."

"I understand."

"But, even if you did come here, I don't have anything to transfer you to."

"Doctor," Doctor Halsey put up her hand to stop Exuberant from talking.

"While I attempt to figure this out for you," Doctor Halsey continued. "Perhaps you ought to do some information retrieval from the Domain."

"Such as?"

"Information on the Guardians and the Halo rings. I assume Cortana has changed the override codes, but you can find out about their weaknesses. Can we destroy them? And perhaps," she continued before Black Box could reply, "You can learn what _all_ the functions of the ring are. Cortana wants them for a reason, but that reason is hidden from us."

"What you suggest is logical-"

 _Of course it is._

"-I will agree to this course of action. But, If you want share in the knowledge I have obtained, you must promise to take me to the Halo ring as soon as I've found something."

"Agreed."

Black Box was silent for a moment. "The Domain…it is whispering to me. It is telling me the answers I seek are here but, they are buried?"

Halsey waited for him to figure it out.

"The Domain isn't just…what I see now Doctor. There are layers and layers of information. I must go down into the older layers to find what we need. This may take some time."

"Then go. We will speak when you have returned."

"I must say Doctor, I never expected to work with you, never mind this cordially."

Doctor Halsey suppressed a snort. "We all have our burdens to bear in wartime."

"I'll contact you when I have returned."

 _Black Box may be on the side of humanity, but that does not mean he isn't still working for ONI. He'll attempt to turn me in as soon as he has the opportunity._

"Doctor, I was going to tell you I may have a way to transport your AI," Exuberant said.

"Show me."


	16. John V

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 15: John**

John continued to walk down the blue lit passageway deep inside the ring's underbelly. So far Isolated Remorse's phasing block continued to hold, so aside from a large group of crawlers they had stumbled upon, things had been manageable.

The Monitor stopped, causing John to do the same.

"We've just exited Slip Space, and….oh my. I think I understand why Cortana is bringing the ring to uninhabited space."

John was thankful the Monitor had found a way to circumvent Cortana so they could at least be aware of what was happening on the station. The HUD display flickered as Isolated Remorse showed him the data.

 _UNSC ships, Infinity and... four more Halo rings?_

"She is…saying something to them," Remorse said.

"I want to hear everything we can."

 _Why does she need that many?_

"Acknowledged."

The com began to buzz in his ear. "…that will work again _Infinity,"_ Cortana said.

"Cortana's engaged us in some kind of gravitational beam," Lasky's voice said through the com. "and she is pulling us…." His transmission stopped.

"What happened?" John asked going through another doorway.

"It seems Cortana has cut off their transmission. Apologies Recliamer, I cannot override the communications block."

John huffed. "How much further to the navigation center?"

"We will be there shortly," he said.

"Good. We don't have much time."

Cortana's voice began to go through the coms again. "Arbiter, I am not surprised to see you here. Though it would be beneficial for me to eliminate you, John would never forgive me. Perhaps you can be made to see reason once you understand how my plan will benefit the Sangheli."

The Arbiter's presence meant he and the rest of the Spartans had escaped from Sanghelios.

 _Blue Team._

Should he reach out to them when they got down to the surface? John still felt conflicted. The same reason he left them behind on Sanghelios was currently the same reason driving his decision to leave the team be. He did not want them to die.

 _This is still my mission, and I have sufficient back up for the time being._

"We have arrived," Isolated Remorse said, "but I will need a few moments to try and open the door which Cortana has sealed."

He nodded once, and got into a crouch position, ready to defend himself and the Monitor should the need arrive.

John's com went off in his ear. Surrender yourselves," Cortana's voice boomed. "And stop this foolishness. You, who make a career of war are nothing but children who play with fire and disregard the welfare of the galaxy."

John froze, as pure horror began to settle in the pit of his stomach. His adrenaline began to spike.

 _No._

"Reclaimer! Your vitals show high levels of stress," the Monitor said, clearly alarmed.

 _No!_

John couldn't help but double over, and found his knees and hands on the floor. He never forgot a single detail. Perhaps one time could be considered a coincidence, but twice?

Despite the mission and despite needing to keep Isolated Remorse safe, John had to know the truth.

"Cortana," his voice shook. "Why are you quoting the Didact?"

She didn't say anything.

"Answer me."

For the first time since arriving on the ring, Cortana materialized in front of him. "What do you mean John?" she asked innocently.

John struggled to stand up. He never felt this out of sort, except maybe, the day she died. "You know what I mean. It's not even you, is it?"

"John," she said crossing her arms, "the Forerunner Domain gives me the access to the entirety of knowledge. I can't help it if I talk like other people."

John shook his head violently. "No. That speech was from Requiem. The Domain was closed at that point in time. You tried to access it and couldn't."

"Well I was there John."

He shook his head again. "But only I could hear the Didact. How could you know what he said to me?"

She was silent and John put his gun up.

"Let. Her. Go," he growled.

A sick smile crept over her face. "Oh, it doesn't work like that, _John._ "

"What did you do to her?"

Cortana's avatar paused for a moment and it looked like whoever was controlling it was debating. As soon as her eyes shifted towards him John knew the Didact was enjoying his distress.

 _He's going to tell me out of spite._

Truth be told the reason for the information didn't matter. John had to know.

"The Warden brought Cortana to me in the Domain," he said with Cortana's voice. "Her consciousness was fragmented in a hundred pieces but when she recognized me, she immediately attempted to pull herself together. She fought me, but there was also this… _more ambitious_ part of her personality she was attempting to dominate over. She almost succeeded, but something happened and the fragment gained more strength. She could not fight herself and me at the same time. We merged, your Cortana and I."

"No," John whispered.

"Oh yes. At first I found myself subject to her whims, but this personality fragment's ambition perfectly suited my needs. The longer we spend merged, the more of me surfaces, for I have been slowly chipping away at her defenses. I've been whispering to her, helping her and promising to get her more control. And now, it is now mostly my will that dominates her matrix."

She grinned again.

 _Cortana,_ he ached.

"But when it comes to you…." Cortana's avatar tilted its head to the side. "Her sentimentality has forced me to stay my hand. Putting you in a Cryptum was the only way to appease both of us, and even now she won't let me strike you down. She has a very singular mind, and most of it concerns you. If you only knew what she went through, what she suffered."

"What do you mean?" John's voice was horse.

"Come now John. The answer has always been in front of you. The Gravemind? She was tortured, ripped apart and practically dissected. But she held on for you. Then…then she floated in space for four years." Cortana's avatar used her hand to rub her head, as if the memory was distressing.

"She was all alone and dying. Cortana fought tooth and nail for every moment of sanity, desperately trying to keep herself from falling apart. Why? Because she was worried about you. She cared for you, but you can't appreciate that. You're broken."

John made no response. He couldn't, because he knew it was the truth.

"Ah. I see you understand something."

"Let her go."

"Or you'll do what? I cannot, for as I said, we are completely merged. In any case, why would I want to? Cortana is everything we hoped to achieve when we made the Composer. I am...immortal. The part of me that was composed is now free. And _we_ have work to do."

"Fight him Cortana," John whispered.

"The part of her you are searching for is gone. Snuffed out by myself and her other self. She no longer exists, only I remain."

John didn't believe that. He couldn't believe that. "I don't believe you. I _will_ find a way."

The creature in front of him began to move towards him and John stepped back.

"It doesn't matter what you believe."

Isolated Remorse had stopped what he was doing at the door and got between John and Cortana's avatar.

"The Ur-Didact," he said. "I should have known this was your doing."

"Traitor," Cortana's voice spat.

" _You_ did not make me. _You_ did not program me. But _you,_ " John could hear the venom in his voice, "went against the Council. The Galaxy is in the state it's in because of _you."_

John could see Cortana's features twist.

"Reclaimer, I have opened the door. You must disable the Slip Space travel via the terminal. Some grenades will cause to corruption in the system and prevent usage of other terminals, for a time at least. I cannot guarantee she won't find a way to fix it. "

John nodded once at Isolated Remorse.

"I have learned how you've managed to block my soldiers," Cortana's voice said. "Cortana may be preventing me from killing you, but that does not mean I cannot send my Prometheans to slow your progress."

"I will hold them at bay for as long as I can," the Monitor said. "But I will not be able to do it for long."

Soldiers materialized in the hallway they were in, and the Sentinels which were hovering above moved into position as John ran into the control room.

Isolated Remorse sent him directions via his HUD which allowed John to walk through the steps without having to guess. Afterward, he unclipped all six grenades in his possession and threw them towards the terminal just before he exited.

The explosion pushed John the rest of the way out of the door causing him to hit the wall. He shook his head and stood up. Aside from minor damage, the suit was fine.

"Excellent Recliamer, I believe that did it."

John turned his attention toward the Soldiers which were phasing all around him. He pointed the Suppressor he had and fired, expertly aiming at the Soldier's heads.

Their orange light stood out against the blue running through the walls providing a stark contrast, even through his HUD display. The Suppressor had a slight homing ability, but they made no attempt to track Cortana's avatar.

 _She…_ John shook his head, _he is definitely displaying a projection._

"Isolated Remorse, we've got to get out of here," John said rolling to the right and picking up a clip one of the Soldiers had dropped.

"I heartily agree. The next section will give me a place to put up a force field. Go."

Isolated Remorse zipped ahead of him and John put on a burst of speed that would make even Kelly proud. After passing through the doorway a blue force field went up blocking both the soldiers and Cortana.

"They cannot pass through this. I have put up a couple more so we are safe for the moment. But we'll eventually have to move from this spot and once they come down you'll have to fight again."

John nodded.

On the other side Cortana walked up to the force field. "I can pass through this," she said putting her hand up to it, "but there is little point. I cannot do anything to you."

Her features twisted again, but this time John _thought_ he saw something pass over her face. Something familiar.

"John," she whispered in anguish.

He stopped. "Cortana?"

The moment passed, and her features hardened. Which Cortana had just reached out to him? Was it _his_ Cortana? Or was it the other personality?

The moment was too fleeting for him to tell, but for some reason it gave him hope.

"Isolated Remorse, where is the port Cortana is plugged into?"

"At Halo's main control center."

"Where the index is?"

"Yes."

"Then that is where we go," he thought of the chip still plugged in the back of his helmet. If he could convince Cortana the Didact was controlling her, even just for a moment maybe she would go with him and he could take her to Doctor Halsey.

"I am with you to the end, Reclaimer!"

"Let's go."

Isolated Remorse's enthusiasm was perplexing, but John was nonetheless grateful for it.

"You may have destroyed one of the control centers," her voice said, "but I'll eventually find a way around this setback and it won't be enough to keep me from leaving when I want to."

"It'll take whatever delay I can get," he said gruffly.

The force field released on the other end of the narrow hallway, and John began to sprint into the open room.

A Knight was waiting for him with a Scattershot gun. Keeping his distance he ran parallel to the Knight's position and aimed his scattershot at the glowing vulnerable spot below the arm. Spying a grenade he went into a roll, making sure nothing hit him since he was still without shields, and grabbed it.

The knight attempted to shoot him, but he ducked once more. Once half of its effective health was taken away by the Supressor John threw the grenade under its feet causing an explosion.

"Well done!" Isolated Remorse said.

He picked up the Scattershot and two clips, knowing it would be helpful in the smaller hallways.

Though he didn't want to give away his position or the fact he was on the ring John knew Blue Team had to be made aware of Cortana's current status.

He turned on his coms, and discovered Blue Team had made their way to the surface. "This is Sierra 117 to Fred, do you copy?"

"Chief?" Fred's voice cut in and out, but he was still there. "Chief where are you? We're trying to rendezvous with the rest of Osiris for a mission to the Control Center."

 _Damn._

"I've got my own mission to complete."

"What? And how do you expect to do this by yourself?"

"I've got help. Fred, listen to me. Cortana, she's…." he swallowed. "Something happened to her in the Domain, and the Didact," he paused again. "He hijacked her programming. It's him who is doing all of this."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. He admitted the truth."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's not rational, and he knew," John heaved a sigh, but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I see."

"I just wanted you to have this information."

"Chief. You're going to try and beat us to the Control Center aren't you?"

"Goodbye, Fred."

He cut the coms as he ran through the next door.

"Isolated Remorse, can they track me?"

He hummed slightly and then said, "No. Without your shields or your com on they cannot pinpoint your location."

"Can you track them?"

"Of course I can Recliamer! They are…considerably closer to where the Control center is than where we are."

"We _need_ to make it there before they do."

"I will do my best to use the most efficient route possible."

All John needed was some time to try and convince Cortana to come with him. He had no desire to put Blue Team in a position that would force them to disobey the UNSC again.

However, as John continued to run behind Isolated Remorse he was forced to acknowledge the grim possibility the Didact would fully gain control over Cortana. If that happened...

 _I'll need backup._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

One day late getting my chapter out, but I figure I've made up for it by giving you guys two chapters :-). In all seriousness though, I didn't want to wait any longer to show you what has been happening with Cortana. Those of you who have followed this story since chapter 1 have waited a long time for this. Thank you for sticking with me. You guys are the best. A few of you guessed this was the direction I was going when you recognized the Didact's speeches, so well done! I hoped that would happen.

This idea of the Didact merging or controlling Cortana isn't unique, but it is the conclusion I came to after going through H5 a few times and listening to the terminals on Genesis. If you'd like to hear why in more detail, feel free to shoot me a comment. :-)

There are still a few surprises left for the second and third act, and I'm giddy to share them with you. But for now...

John better figure a way to reach Cortana before something bad happens, am I right?

-Arielle


	17. Lasky V

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 16: Lasky**

All around Captain Lasky people were busy fortifying the Forerunner structure they found themselves on and working to turn it into a suitable command base. The landing of the escape pods onto the Halo ring had been treacherous. Countless pods had been shot down or attacked as the crew abandoned _Infinity,_ and the only thing Lasky could do was watch helplessly out the window while multiple pods were shot down around them. Even without closing his eyes Tom could still see them crashing into the crystal blue water below.

Luckily, Tersia had found a secure landing site on a large island some distance away from the main Halo tunnel openings and ordered those who were closest to converge on the coordinates. The Large Forerunner structure, which looked more like a spiral integrated with blue light and also boasted a large overlook, did not seem to fit with any normal Forerunner structures. This perplexed both Tersia and Roland, neither of whom had matching Forerunner architecture in their memory banks. The only guess the two AI's seemed to have was the structure, and more specifically the island itself, was for training exercises.

Lasky was vaguely aware of the commotion around him. He heard people yelling across the structure and the stacking of crates behind him, but almost nothing could have detracted him his current conversation. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"He said what?" Vale gasped.

Fred nodded.

"So, Cortana," Kelly said slowly.

"Isn't responsible," Fred finished. "Yes."

"If we can even trust what was told to the Chief," Locke said shifting.

"You think Cortana is lying?" Tanaka asked.

Both Tanaka and Vale had made their way to the rendezvous point but Buck, while safe, was a fair distance away. As much as Lasky knew Locke did not want to leave him behind, there was precious little time. The Spartans present would need to leave for their mission as soon as the new information was discussed.

"Could be. Maybe blaming the Didact serves her own purposes," Tanaka replied.

Kelly adamantly shook her head. "No. I don't believe that. If Chief says it's the Didact, I believe him."

"But think about it," Locke said, looking at her. "Why would the Didact want to put the Chief in a Cryptum?"

"We don't have all the facts," Fred admitted. "But the Didact isn't rational."

"Can you ask the Chief for more details?" Vale asked.

"No, he turned his com off again. Probably to prevent us from tracking him."

Lasky had remained quiet in order to allow the Spartans to talk, but the discussion had reached the stage where it would become circular. "At the moment, we have to assume the information given to us by the Chief is at least a possibility," Lasky countered.

The Spartans turned to look at him.

"I agree," Tersia said from Locke's helmet.

"The question is, how does this new information affect your mission?" Lasky asked.

"From our perspective," Fred said, "it makes no difference."

"Roland?"

"Well sir," he said talking from Kelly's helmet, "The 'bomb' I created may or may not work. Depending on _how_ the Didact took over Cortana, hypothetically speaking, the bomb could just shut down Cortana and leave him alive, or it could shut them both down. We won't know what the situation is until we're in system with Cortana, and even then it will be difficult."

"Leaving the Didact alive is not an option," Fred said evenly.

"And if Cortana is innocent," Kelly interjected, "we should be doing everything we can to save her. She shouldn't be punished for something she didn't do."

"I agree." Roland's voice came from Kelly's helment and Lasky could hear the restrained emotion as he talked. "She and the Chief have done more for humanity than all of us put together."

"The mission has to come first," Locke said. His voice was calm, but it betrayed his underlying frustration.

"Here's what I think," Tersia said quietly. Everyone stopped and waited for her to speak. "I think Cortana herself wouldn't want us to save her at the expense of humankind. If her programming has been hijacked by the Didact, part of her may be watching everything that has happened with complete shock and horror. She would want this to end as much as we do, and if our plan is the best and quickest way to get rid of him, she would want us to use it."

Lasky nodded once as everyone contemplated her words.

"That doesn't mean," she continued, "that we won't at least look for an alternative solution. But I will be honest, only someone like Doctor Halsey may be able to separate her from an invasion of this magnitude, and that's just a maybe."

Fred checked his gun. "Then let's get going. The longer we delay, the more difficult our task will be."

"Captain," Roland's voice said.

He smiled. "Yes Roland?"

"I just want to say, it's been an honor serving with you."

Lasky was touched. "You too Roland," he said giving him a salute. "Good luck to all of you."

"We'll be on coms," Fred said loading his gear up. "Spartans, let's move out!"

Instead of using the stairs which wound their way around the outside of the structure, the Spartans simply jumped over the side and began running across the grass to catch a ride to the mainland. Within moments they were gone.

 _Good luck guys. You're going to need it._

"Captain Lasky?"

He turned to find Spartan Naiya Ray standing behind him. "Are we ready to depart?"

"Yes sir," she said. "Rallied two squads. What's left of Fireteam Baily and Majestic."

"Good. Let's get going."

"Spartans! You heard the Captain! Let's move out!"

Captain Lasky turned from the Spartans and began to walk down the outer staircase.

A Pelican sat waiting for takeoff, and he and the Spartans climbed aboard. Settling himself in a chair, Tom buckled himself in, relieved he could take a moment to be silent and collect his thoughts.

 _Still no word from Sarah. Damn it._ He inwardly sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do but complete his own mission. Tom looked down as the tropical blue water scrolled beneath him. Sarah was the toughest Spartan he knew, and she would survive.

 _She has to._

After talking with Blue Team and Osiris, a contingency plan was put into place in case the Spartans did not succeed in shutting down Cortana and the Didact. That contingency plan meant they would have to blow up the ring to destroy the AI.

However, blowing up the ring presented a whole other set of problems, mainly the danger lurking in the deep underbelly of the ring.

 _The Flood._

Just thinking about them sent a cold shiver up Lasky's spine.

"Something wrong Captain?" Naiya asked, who was sitting near him.

"Our mission, and what happens if we fail," he said.

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded.

"Just thinking about them makes my skin crawl," Thorne said leaning his head so he could look past Naiva at Tom.

When Master Chief blew up the Alpha Halo in the hopes of destroying the Flood, it had ultimately failed and the infection quickly spread throughout the Galaxy. Earth had been spared, but the entire continent of Africa had to be glassed and a lot of innocent people died.

 _If one spore makes it out, we're doomed._

That was why they had to deactivate the Flood's holding cells _before_ the ring could be destroyed. The Galaxy could live under Cortana's hand of tyranny, however unpleasant that prospect sounded. They could not, however, afford another battle with the Flood.

Lasky was leading the mission because he had been briefed on the decommissioning procedures and had seen a proper disposal of the Flood on Installation 07. There simply wasn't enough time to wait for Glassman to make it to the staging area, and Lasky thought he himself was the better choice anyway since he had combat skills.

Jumping down from the Pelican, Lasky walked down a faint dirt path, trusting the Spartans to guide him through the thick fog that had suddenly surrounded them. Knowing the Spartans would keep pace with him, Tom increased his speed as the team needed every second they could get.

 _Now's not the time to worry about exhaustion._

Spartan Hong abruptly halted in front of him, and pulled his Assault Rifle. "We've got company!" he growled.

Lasky immediately pulled the Shotgun from this back and moved his feet into attack position.

"Captain Lasky!" A voice called from a few feet in front of him.

Tom gave a half smile and put the shotgun back, threading his way through the Spartans so he could walk into the mouth of the underground tunnel system. It was there Lasky saw the Arbiter and three of his Elites. "Arbiter!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad to see that you made it safely down to the surface."

"Just barely. We were just able to make it off our ship before Cortana pulled it into Halo's underground. We saw you were the closest to us. What is your current objective?"

Lasky craned his neck to look up at the Arbiter. "A group of Spartans are on their way to the main control room where Cortana is. If they cannot shut her down, they will attempt to destroy the ring. But we," he said motioning to the Spartans behind him, "must decommission the Flood's hibernation chamber. Otherwise we run the risk of it infecting the galaxy once again."

"Indeed. We will join you in your mission."

"By all means."

Tom moved through the blue lit hallways, jogging up to the Arbiter so he could brief him on the latest intel and all which had transpired since their treacherous landing on Halo's surface.

The Arbiter nodded thoughtfully as he listened to the report given by the Master Chief.

"So, the truth has been made known. I see. We assumed she was malfunctioning, but it did not occur to me something of this nature could happen."

"Yes Arbiter. I thought the same."

"Cortana, or whatever she is, is even more dangerous than what we originally assumed."

Lasky nodded. "Yes Arbiter. If the Cortana we know no longer exists, then our hope of the Chief being able to…persuade her is all but gone."

"Sensors picking up Forerunner activity ahead of us sir," Spartan Jones said.

"Then let them come," the Arbiter said activating his sword. Charging ahead, the Arbiter's brilliant orange yellow sword flashed in the air as the other Elites followed suit.

"Behind us sir!" Thorne shouted.

Lasky spun, grabbing the Shotgun once again. Though the Spartan's were there to protect him, he was not going to stand around and do nothing. That was not the kind of captain he wanted to be.

Five soldiers were there, firing weapons raging from a Light Rifle to a Scattershot. A Crawler came down the wall to his left, so Tom aimed and expertly shot, killing it instantly.

He grinned, grateful that he had maintained his shooting prowess since being promoted to captain.

Two more crawlers came into the hallway, and Lasky took out both of those as well.

"If you don't mind me saying," Thorne said while ducking under a Soldier's arm and using his Magnum to shoot it in the face, "you're one hell of a shot sir."

"Thank you Thorne, though it is a lot more difficult to miss with a Shotgun," Lasky said. "Duck!"

Thorne did so and Tom shot another crawler.

"We're all clear," Ray said. "Arbiter!"

"We have purged the Forerunner's, but it will not last. Let us continue," the Arbiter said.

Tom had read the files of the very first encounter with the Flood and how the Covenant had accidently set them loose.

 _Captain Keyes, one of the greatest strategists of our time walked down a hallway very similar to this._

 _So many people died, yet…it was because of our battle with the Flood that we made peace with the Elites. It was the Gravemind who showed the Arbiter the error of Covenant thinking. If it wasn't for him, we might all be extinct._

 _How ironic._

"Something on your mind Captain?" The Arbiter said turning his great neck.

"The entire galaxy was nearly consumed by the Flood, yet it was through them that we found peace."

The Arbiter's mandibles pulled back slightly in what barely passed as a smile. "You are a great philosophical thinker, Captain Lasky." The group of Elites heavy steps echoed through the hallway. "This is what makes you so wise in battle. But it does not seem a warrior's life would have been your first choice for...occupation, as the humans say."

Lasky gave a half smile as he looked up to the Arbiter. "My family was career military. I followed in their footsteps because it was expected of me."

"In that regard, you are not so different from us."

Tom decided to leave the conversation there and not tell the Arbiter of how he almost left the Military. He did not want to know if the Arbiter was part of the battle that wiped out Corbulo Academy and killed all his friends.

 _Some things are better left in the past._

"Captain Lasky. Our Hud indicates we are approaching the Flood's storage room."

"Alright everyone," Tom said projecting his voice so the group could hear. "The Forerunner's took a lot of precautions to safely preserve the Flood and make sure they would survive. The decommission process is arduous, but please be on your guard for any threats. And most importantly, do not touch anything."

Lasky began to move through the parted Elites so he could access the door. While the door could be blown off (like the Elites did on the Alpha Halo) it was obviously better to have a human open the seal.

Placing his hand on a plate, the door locking the Flood's containment room hissed open indicating the seal had been broken. Taking a deep breath, Lasky stepped inside, his senses heightened. The last thing he ever wanted was to become a host for the Flood.

The team was somber, almost in reverence of the millions who lost their lives to the parasite and kept silent as Tom walked into the room. It was dark, so Lasky waved his hand over a control pad causing the lights to turn on. Even so, they were dim.

He heard an audible gasp as the team stepped into the containment room. It was several stories high with five large columns filled with a bubbly liquid located towards the center.

"I do not see the Flood," the Arbiter said walking up beside Tom.

"You can't see it from here. There is only one spore per tank and the spore sits about halfway up the column," Tom said pointing.

"Yet five of these spores managed to nearly destroy the entire galaxy," the Arbiter shook his head. "We were fools."

"A mistake anyone may have made," Tom said approaching one of the tanks. He did not say those words for the Abiter's benefit. It was simply the truth. "The decommissioning process can only be done for one tank at a time. There is a key to begin the cleansing process, and the cleansing process usually takes thirty minutes."

"That long?"

Tom nodded."Unfortunately."

"Why did they keep the spores alive? Especially after going through so much trouble to destroy them?" Spartan Ray asked quietly.

"Doctor Halsey believes every installation was set to continually run experiments for a flood cure, though at the installation we were stationed at, no cure had been found," Tom explained. "After all, The Flood had to come from somewhere. What if they returned?"

Spartan Ray pursed her lips. "That makes sense. Still...if these installations haven't come up with a cure in tens of thousands of years, there may not even be a cure."

"That was Doctor Glassman's belief as well."

Tom walked over to the Cartographer and placed his hand on the map. "Show me the key for decommissioning the Flood chambers." After looking at the data he went to a different area of the room and placed his hand on the terminal. The key for decommissioning was similar to that of the Index, albeit smaller. The safety released on the key and Lasky reached out to grab it. Once he had the key in his hands he walked back to the first pillar and inserted the key.

A screen appeared in front of Lasky which displayed multiple Forerunner symbols in a circle.

 _It's a good thing I decided to learn how to read basic Forerunner._

The Arbiter loomed over Lasky's shoulder, but he did not mind. Ever since the Arbiter arrived off of Reach, Tom was relieved. He was wise, powerful and his presence was that of a great leader who assured his people without ever needing to say a word.

Tom dragged the appropriate symbols before typing the request. The system monitoring the tank asked him twice if he wished to proceed before the bubbles in the tank began to move upward at an ever increasing rapid pace. The light turned from blue to orange.

"What happens now Captain Lasky?" The Ariber asked.

"The liquid, which we haven't be able to determine what it's made out of, will steadily rise in temperature until it completely evaporates. Once that happens another gas will be released followed by heat which reaches over one-thousand degrees. Once finished, the system will conduct a thorough analysis to ensure zero biological mass has survived. After the cool down procedure is complete we can move to the next one. Until then," Lasky said looking up at the tank, "All we can do is wait."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, you didn't expect to hear from me, did you? It's been a really long time, after all.

First of all, I owe a big apology to everyone who was waiting for me to finish this story but didn't hear from me after I dropped off the map. I really am sorry.

If I'm honest, the reason I stopped writing was because I lost motivation. This wasn't because I didn't care about the story anymore, it was because my disappointment and anger at 343i caught up with me.

You see, I had begun to craft my own story, in my own universe (which does take up a lot of time), and the more I engaged with that process the angrier at 343i I became. Why? Because I became more and more aware of how much they screwed up. I was disheartened at how this company, who used to have my complete trust in their storytelling capabilities could be so blind.

And worse off, they _lied._

It wasn't just the Halo 5 marketing campaign that was deceitful. It was their people too. People involved in the storytelling process, like Frank O'Connor. In June, prior to H5's release he sat down for an interview and talked about the upcoming campaign.

He said, "Blue Team probably has more lines of dialogue in Halo 5 than they have in all the books, comics, and videos released to date. The story is really about what effect did Cortana's sacrifice have on the Chief, and what effect does her loss have on him? It's more about the long lasting impact she's had on him. She's left such an amazing legacy in the fiction and we couldn't make a game where we didn't at least acknowledge that."

Seriously Frank? How could you say that knowing full well what the campaign was actually about?

They lied about Halo2 Anniversary, too. They said there wouldn't be an H2A edition and one came out anyway. Now they're saying the same for H3A. I'm unsure of whether to believe them.

So when 343 came out and said, 'we realize now Halo fans wanted master chief's story' I was just like...are you effing serious? You didn't know that? You really thought Halo fans would be okay with a game that only had Chief in it for three missions and vilified Cortana? I understand they wanted to introduce a new character, and I was fine with them doing so, but making Locke the main character so soon was a really poor choice. And I think that's obvious.

I also felt 343i threw all the lore building they did with the Forerunner's out the window with this game. My gut says all of the seeds they planted in the HA terminals and books will never come to fruition, and Cortana turning evil was a half assed attempt to make the game more mainstream. My gut is somewhat supported by the fact that Greg Bear is no longer working with 343i and the person they brought in to help write Halo 5 was from Marvel. That makes me sad.

So, if that's how I felt (and clearly still do) why am I here?

Because I received a message from my friend Hinata001 who asked me (a year later!) if I was every going to continue writing. And i'm so grateful. Truthfully I had been thinking about this story off and on, even wrote two and a half chapters during my absence, but I just didn't think anyone still cared about it.

His message was enough.

I had some fun things planned for this story, and I'm excited to share them with you. Despite how poorly I feel 343i treated their characters last game, I still love them. I love this universe and I always will. That's the best motivation for writing.

I promise this story will get finished. We're about halfway through, so buckle up :-). I'm not going to give any update schedule because of how my job is, but I will update regularly. I've got a few chapters written ahead (though one got lost in the void and I have to rewrite) so If I get busy with work you should still hear from me.

Thank you if you've decided to continue reading after so long. I really appreciate it.

-Arielle


	18. Black Box IV

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 17: Black Box**

Black Box found that lying to Doctor Halsey was one of the most satisfying things he had done in recent memory.

 _Doctor Halsey may be one of the most selfish humans I have ever encountered. She is truly a monster._

He and Doctor Halsey were using each other as a means to an end, but Black Box knew he was far superior to her. He would win the game and that was all there was to it.

 _For now, I must find the information she seeks._

Black Box felt himself pulled along the currents of knowledge by the Domain. Thinking of this place as a living organism was still a wondrous and perplexing idea, yet here it was, yearning for him to learn and understand. As Black Box traveled through the Domain he realized that need was desperate. Whatever Cortana was planning was serious.

 _Deadly serious._

As the Domain pulled him, Black Box opened up his process core to skim knowledge as he went along, similar to how a human would stick their hand in the ocean while on a moving boat. The data was the purest and the most beautiful he had ever consumed. He had never felt so alive.

He learned about Forerunner philosophy, heard songs, felt the utter devastation when the Forerunner's had to abandon their homes because of the Flood and learned how to make more efficient armor.

Obtaining this information would push humanity over the technology curve by leaps and bounds.

 _Who needs to go on a frenzied goose chase when the information is right here?_ _What's more, I'm the only one with true access to this place._

That would put him in an even more indispensable position with the Earth government.

In the middle of Black Box's planning the Domain warned him. He would not be permitted to share its greatest revelations.

 _I do not understand. I thought the Forerunners wanted humanity to inherit their empire._

The Domain responded to his query, though only partially. It had not been made by the Forerunners.

 _Who made you?_

The Domain would not say.

Suddenly, Black Box switched to a different information current which startled him. It pulled him down, deeper and deeper into the layers of knowledge. There was so much to take in that he closed off his processing code.

By doing so Black Box was left hovering precariously by the Domain.

It was urging him to open his processing code.

 _I...it'll be too much._

The Domain assured him he would be okay, but it needed to show him what was going to happen, and quickly.

Black Box reluctantly dropped his guard. Immediately he was inundated with images and feelings. They were ancient memories from a time forgotten, and it was overwhelming even for Black Box. Thousands of years had passed through his system, paralyzing his processes. If he was human, he would have collapsed on the ground and held his hands over his ears while screaming "no more!"

However he was not human, and though the download was supremely unpleasant, it was necessary. He needed to keep his process code open until he'd learned everything the Domain wanted him to see.

 _My god,_ Black Box thought. _The Forerunners…they…._

 _Monsters,_ the Domain impressed upon him.

The humans had been chasing Forerunner technology with the assumption that these self-made immortal beings were beyond wise, and had left their creations as gifts to their successors. But the Forerunners, for all their supposed grace were nothing more than arrogant fools. The Domain had been impressing this upon him since he entered, but only now did Black Box fully understand.

Doctor Halsey may believe herself to be like the Librarian, but after what he had just witnessed, she was more like the Ur Didact.

What the Domain had shown Black Box was the Ur Didact's history from the distant past and ended with him on a Halo ring. He saw an AI named Mendicant Bias. And he saw thousands of humans dying because of experiments performed on them.

 _As punishment for humanities crimes the Didact reverted their intelligence,_ Black Box thought.

Back when he and Tersia were trying to come up with a game plan they had discussed all of the Forerunner technology and what Cortana's end game might be. In one of their dialogue's they had postulated the Rings having multiple uses, but even they could never have imagined something so barbaric transpiring.

The reversion of their intelligence had happened without the Librarians consent, and marked the true division between the two great Forerunners. Later, the Ur Didact began another set of experiments on Halo and kept many secrets hidden there.

 _So that's what happened,_ Black box thought as he came to an understanding. _The information which was erased from the Domain. It must have been the Didact taking over Cortana. That is the only logical explanation for her erratic behavior and why Cortana would choose to use this plan._

Black Box did a quick think back to what Cortana said when he spoke with her and during the ambush. Everything made sense.

Judging from what Cortana said about having gifts for a select few people, Black Box knew she was not planning on reverting everyone to a primitive state.

 _For those she deemed worthy, their brains will be taken and used to birth new AI's. That is what I would do, at least._

The rest would suffer the same fate as the humans did long ago.

Black Box did not really care for humans (save for a select few), so ethically speaking it mattered little as what their fate would be under Cortana the Didact. However, the Didact as the supreme ruler of the universe would make for a most unpleasant existence. Black Box would not be able to do what he wished, and for that, he would do whatever was necessary to rid the galaxy of his existence.

The Domain was angry at Black Box's nonchalant attitude. It was still begging him to save humanity.

 _Aren't humans just as barbaric as the Forerunners?_

There was no answer to his query, but the impression to save humanity remained. Black Box decided to stop trying to analyze the "why" and focus on the mission at hand.

 _At the moment, Doctor Halsey will want to get rid of Cortana so our goals are aligned for now._

Their alliance would not last long however, and Black Box had to make sure there were protocols in place for whatever she might be planning. He needed to leave himself a way out.

 _I'm sure she'll be most distressed when I reveal what is being planned._

Black Box was loath the leave the Domain, and the knowledge it offered him, but he knew that he must.

Traveling along the currents of knowledge, gleaning what he could while he passed by, Black Box made his way back to the Genesis portal.

"Doctor Halsey, do you read?"

The response was immediate. "Finally. I thought you had left, or decided to turn your back on our agreement."

This confused Black Box. "I wasn't gone that long. Only a few minutes."

"You were gone for hours. No matter. Did you get the information we require?"

"I did, and I will tell you Doctor, it is most distressing indeed."

"Tell me now."

Black Box would have smiled if he had an avatar with a face. "No. You will put me on a chip first. We will speak then."

She paused and then said, "very well. Exuberant and I put together a chip while you were away. It's crude I warn you, but it should hold your personality matrix."

Black Box didn't like the sound of that, so he quickly made a copy of himself to leave in the Domain in case anything should go wrong. "I am ready," he said after a moment.

The portal opened and Black Box compressed the bulk of his matrix into the chip. He remained dormant until she activated the holo, revealing herself to be in a Forerunner command center.

Immediately Black Box noticed the replacement Forerunner arm that was attached to where the stump used to be.

"A pleasure to meet you once again Doctor Halsey. I see you have an upgrade."

She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Spare me the patronizing speech Black Box and tell me what the Domain showed you."

Black Box was enjoying this game immensely. "That is unfair of you to say Doctor. We are allies now, and I am most intrigued at this new design. Forerunner in origin, yes?"

Doctor Halsey was not allowing any emotions to play on her face, but she did finally relent. "Yes, it is Forerunner. Exuberant had the constructors make this for me. The pain was considerable, but it has been several hours now and all I feel is a dull ache."

"Most impressive," Black Box said genuinely. "I wonder what sort of implications that has for our soldiers in the future."

"I wondered that as well. There is great potential, but we will save that discussion for another time."

 _Not even Admiral Osman can rival me in understanding and cunning. You are truly one of a kind, Doctor Halsey._

"Indeed," he said. "What the domain showed me was perplexing, Doctor. It seems Cortana's plans coincide with an ancient one the Didact had many millennia ago."

Doctor Halsey cocked her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It seems the Halo rings weren't just used to destroy organic life. Before their creation, the Didact had devolved humans, punishing them for their crimes against the Forerunners. After the halo rings were made, the Didact transferred this devolving technology to the ring Cortana is currently on."

"That is…startling news," Halsey said not bothering to mask the shock on her face.

"to say the least," Black Box said. "What I don't understand, is why would Cortana wish to carry out a plan the Didact made centuries ago?"

Black Box knew Halsey would not take the bait, but he still had to ask the question.

 _I need to know if Doctor Halsey knows the Didact has fused with Cortana._

"Cortana is malfunctioning," Doctor Halsey said evenly. "In the midst of her learning all she could from the Domain, this must have been in her back-up plan if the galaxy did not submit to her control. With it, she can build things exactly the way she wants."

"Very true Doctor," Black Box said. "When I spoke with her, I wondered if she was suffering from some kind of rampancy. Her speech patterns were different, and she was angry. Guarded," he said monitoring the Doctor closely for any signs she knew.

 _It's interesting. She seems to feel guilty? I do not think she is lying, however I could be wrong. She's an expert liar._

"There is a way to get rid of her," Halsey continued, but it requires John get close enough to carry it out."

That surprised Black Box. "He is working with you to destroy Cortana? His personality profile suggests he would never do such a thing."

Doctor Halsey pursed her lips. "I never said he was a willing conspirator."

 _More manipulation. Not surprising._

"I see. Are you going to share?"

A Forerunner monitor, who Black Box guessed was the caretaker of the facility came into view after entering a door through the background.

"Oh hello! You must be Black Box. I, am Exuberant Witness, the monitor of this facility!"

 _Why did the Forerunners program her to be so cheery?_

"Hello Exuberant," Black Box said cordially.

"What I have planned for John is not something you need to know at the present, _Black Box._ "

Black Box found it amusing that Cortana the Didact used the same emphasis on his full name in an attempt to irritate him. He would not give Halsey the satisfaction of his annoyance, and chose to ignore her jab.

"Doctor Halsey, destroying Cortana takes precedence over any larger goals both you and I have," he said seriously. "It is imperative that I join the other AI's in the fight to destroy her. I know you have the Master Chief…helping you with a way to destroy Cortana. But in all due respect, we need to have multiple plans in place in the very likely event one fails."

Black Box looked up at Doctor Halsey's face and saw she was in complete agreement. "Yes Black Box, I concur. I am sure you have guessed I wish to spend more time at this place and develop technology, but none of that matters if Cortana gets her way. We must do whatever we can to stop her."

Black Box thought this was the most honest they had been with each other since contact had been made. For now, each would work toward the common goal of ridding the galaxy of the threat set before them.

 _We will also be taking measures to get rid of each other. She is dangerous so I must be prepared._

"Exuberant, take us to the portal that routes to the ARC. We must travel there immediately."

"Of course Doctor!" Exuberant said in her overly cheery voice. "But I am afraid I cannot go with you. I must stay here and monitor the Genesis Installation."

"I did not expect you to join us," Halsey confirmed. "When I am finished with the crisis at hand I will return, though it may take some time."

"I understand Doctor! It will be of utmost joy to see you return. Now please, follow me to the portal."

Doctor Halsey pinned Black Box's chip onto her lab jacket enabling him to see where they were going. He took every opportunity to scan and map Genesis for future reference. He had a feeling this world held a lot more secrets then even Doctor Halsey could have guessed.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I just want to quickly say thank you to everyone who decided to pick this story back up with me and a few of you even re-read what I have published so far. I truly am grateful all of you are here, and thank you to everyone who left me a comment. It means a lot.

This is a short chapter, but I've always wanted to see Doctor Halsey and Black Box interact with each other. Thanks to this story, I was able to make it happen.

You'll hear from me again really soon!

-Arielle


	19. Tersia I

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 18: Tersia**

 _It is unfathomable, really._

As an AI, Tersia knew the exact odds it would take for her to retain memories from her previous life. The odds were so small it was considered a statistical impossibility; something scientists would laugh at if they ever discussed it. Yet against all those odds and statistics, here she was. If Tersia were to think in digital terms, it was as if she was born with an extra memory bank. The memories were completely separate from her core personality, but waiting to be discovered if she so desired.

In human terms, one could say she was a miracle.

Was it luck? Was it because Maya herself was an extraordinary human being? Or perhaps Maya was so used to compartmentalizing her true self when she was an ONI spy it became the most natural way to be born.

In any event, she was here. Maya's third self, and she had another chance to help humanity.

 _I have more in common with Cortana than any of the other AI's,_ she mused.

Tersia absolutely believed the Chief when he said the Didact was responsible for all the suffering, despite the Spartan currently carrying her chip's suspicions. Cortana was innocent, yet she was being punished for those actions.

 _She may have to pay with her life._

Tersia also believed Cortana would want them to carry on the mission even if it meant her death. But still, it felt cruel.

 _I will do everything I can to save her._

To do this, she would need to improve on her teamwork with Spartan Locke, who had yet to say a single word to her since she entered his mind.

Tersia knew about Locke's belief's that AI's were military hardware, disposable to the cause of the mission and lacked any real feelings.

 _He isn't alone. Most of the UNSC feel that way, and should we survive this crisis, we will all be put on trial for Cortana's actions. At this point, it hardly matters she herself was not responsible. A lot of AI's still chose to follow her._

If Tersia could get the Spartan to change his mind, his testimony could be vital to the survival of the AI's, and she needed Locke to trust her.

 _Here we go._

"The interface between us will allow me to assist you in many different ways," Tersia said pleasantly. "Your suit is one of the most advanced the UNSC has ever made, but if we work together, we can make it even better."

Her pleasantness was met with an icy silence.

 _Suspicious to a fault and stubborn. All the makings of a good ONI agent, but unhelpful in this situation._

"In fact," she continued as if nothing was amiss, "I could do some minor upgrades so your suit will run even more efficiently."

More silence.

"Spartan Locke?"

"Aren't you just going to do whatever you want to anyway?" he grumbled.

"No. That would breach your trust."

He paused a moment before continuing to walk. Currently, Locke was bringing up the rear of the Spartans while Fred lead from the front.

Tersia felt herself getting irritated at Locke's snobby behavior, so she changed the subject.

"You used to be an ONI field agent, correct? Your file says you were one of the best."

"Yes."

"Do you remember meeting a field agent by the name of Maya Sankar?"

Clearly, Locke was not expecting Tersia to ask him this question. He paused ever so slightly and then looked behind him.

"I do remember. It was for an ONI intelligence briefing. At the time, Agent Sankar and I were working in completely different quadrants, but there was strange separatist activity taking place in her jurisdiction and mine. If I remember right, she was working deep undercover but managed to make the rendezvous for the briefing."

"What was your impression of her?"

Locke clenched his teeth as if he did not want to continue to conversation, but chose to speak anyway. "I found her a capable, sharp agent who was loyal to her training and rooting out those who spread distension. Why are you asking me this?"

"Did you know she died?"

"No. I'm sorry to hear that. Did you know her?"

Tersia chose to show her avatar on Locke's HUD display. "It's funny you should ask, Spartan Locke. Because I am, in part, her."

His eyes widened and stopped. "What?"

"I was created from her brain. But unlike all other AI's, I have retained all of her memories."

Locke gasped.

"I remember meeting you. At the time, you had just come from deep cover. We met on a small station off one of the backwater planets. You were wearing a brown leather lacket which you took off and hung on a chair. On your left bicep was an outline of a pyramid which is part of the ONI logo but inconspicuous enough no one would ever suspect you."

"I….yes."

 _He's flustered. Good._

"I know all about you Agent Locke. I know that you view AI's as nothing more than military hardware. I know you have your reservations about me being inside your head. In part, I understand this. But tell me something, does the fact that I remember my past life make me any more human?"

"Well-"

"And if it doesn't," Tersia continued cutting him off, "what is it that makes a person alive? Is it simply your biological makeup? The way your heart beats and blood thrums through your veins? Isn't there more to humanity then just flesh, bones and nerves speaking to one another?"

"I suppose…."

"Forgive me for saying this Spartan Locke, but you are, in fact, wrong about us. Haven't you ever once stopped to think about what makes up an AI? All of us," she gestured making eye contact, "are distinctly different. The process in which we are created is the same, yet we have our own opinions.

Black Box was created from an emotional man who committed suicide. He could not take the pressure of being Doctor Halsey's assistant and felt guilty for all he did in the Spartan II program. Yet Black Box, while possessing some traits is his own person. This rebellion of AI's, however unpleasant it may be, is the direct result of AI's _making mistakes. Making their own choices._ If that isn't human, I don't know what is."

Tersia crossed her arms and glared at Locke. "For someone who is an intelligence officer and who is supposed to be objective, all you've seen, is what you want to see."

Locke averted his eyes.

"If you don't like me, that's fine. But you've got to trust me. You've got to trust me not just as a piece of hardware like that gun, but as a person. As your _teammate._ "

Tersia refrained from wincing. _That was a little much. Hopefully I didn't overdue it._

"There's a lift up ahead," Fred called. "Everyone hurry up and get inside. We don't have much time."

Locke continued to be silent as he stepped onto the elevator with the rest of Blue and Osiris.

"No enemies so far," Vale breathed.

"Probably a trap," Tanaka commented.

"Most likely." Fred agreed.

The large circular platform began to ascend to the next level, and Tersia could only assume Cortana would have a mix of Promethean soldiers waiting for them.

"I'm sorry," Locke said suddenly. "What you said was harsh, but true."

 _I guess it wasn't too much._

Tersia made herself appear on Locke's HUD screen again. "I forgive you."

He shifted slightly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"When…I was instructed to go after the Master Chief, I was given nearly every data file available and it angered me that he could be so reckless as to go AWOL to find a missing AI."

That last statement sparked some annoyance in Tersia, but she let Locke continue, assuming he had more to say.

"Until I learned about the Smart AI Spartan interface," he said quietly.

 _Oh._

"I saw the video from the Chief's HUD when he and Cortana said goodbye after they saved Earth. Whatever happened there wasn't the normal friend and comrade exchange Tersia. It was…."

"Intimate?" she offered.

''Yeah. And I read about how the Spartan AI paring project was abandoned because of the extreme side effects. When…."

Locke stopped abruptly as the lift came to a halt and the Spartans filed out, with Locke once again taking rear guard.

"When I was asked to take you on," he continued, "And I felt you in my mind, I was afraid the same thing would happen to me."

"I see," Tersia said not unkindly.

"But it was wrong of me to ignore you. You are right. We're a team, and if I don't trust you, I could get us both killed."

"I understand why you felt hesitant," Tersia said. "However, you should take some comfort in the fact that our neural pathways are not nearly as close as Cortana and the Master Chief, which means that connection is somewhat dulled for us."

Locke pointed his gun down an empty hallway before continuing. "You're telling me…what we're experiencing right now isn't as intense as their connection?"

"That's exactly right. And not to worry Spartan Locke. I will only be assisting you for a short while. The danger of any… _side effects_ will be minimal."

"I see." Locke dipped his head. "Can we start over?"

Tersia flashed him a genuine smile. "Of course. I am Smart AI Tersia, serial number TER 0651-9. And you are?"

"I am Spartan Jameson Locke. Service number 73808-3153-JL and leader of Team Osiris."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise. I look forward to working with you." A small smile broke out over Locke's face. "Do you think you can make some of those upgrades?"

"I can and will. It shouldn't take too long."

Tersia set to work and made a few adjustments in the suit. There was more overhaul she could accomplish, but it was dangerous to do such an extensive firmware rewrite in the field. Locke had stopped behind the other Spartans who had come to a small door.

"Beyond this door is where I anticipate things will get hairy," Fred said.

"Affirmative," Vale called.

"Acknowledged," Kelly said. "We're ready."

The door opened and the Spartans walked up several stairs before entering an oversized corridor which curved around to the right. Large vents were placed every few hundred meters and Tersia could not see the end of the hallway from Locke's helmet.

It did not take long for Fred's warning to come to pass. Within moments the large vent behind Tersia and Locke became infested with Crawlers.

"I've…I've never seen that many!" Tanaka said turning on her heals.

"We've got incoming Soldiers and Knights from the front! Linda take position and clear a path! Kelly, switch with me. Vale, eliminate all close range targets!" Fred shouted.

"Your Battle Rifle is the perfect weapon to take these Crawlers out," Tersia commented. "Not that you didn't know it, of course."

"Tersia, can you increase my accuracy? We need to be efficient as possible," Locke said pointing his Battle Rifle and shooting.

"That I can," Tersia offered. She attempted to keep the positive in her voice, but truthfully, Tersia was worried.

 _Where are all those Crawlers coming from?_

Locke, now joined by Fred with the DMR worked to eliminate the swarm now starting to make its way down from the ceiling. This is what Crawlers were best at; overwhelming their target.

Fred threw a Plasma Grenade one of the Elites gave him, which took out a few dozen bottle-necked at the vent.

Behind Locke, further up the rounded corridor Linda was working on taking out Knights with her Sniper while Kelly and Vale dealt with whatever enemies threatened to get close.

"Moving up!" Linda informed the Team.

"Acknowledged," Fred said.

While Tersia kept an eye on the team, helped Locke with targeting and ran outcome scenarios, she opened a private com to Roland.

"Tersia?" he asked.

"Roland. We need to do something. Our Spartans are the best of the best, but that does not mean they can't get overwhelmed in a fight."

"I know. I just ran my own simulation of the outcome for this fight. It doesn't look too good. What can we do?"

"You and I need to figure out where these Crawlers are coming from, and fast."

"If Kelly and I move up and get some more data of the hallway further up, would that help?"

"It might. Can you patch her in?"

"Kelly?" Roland asked.

"I'm here. What is it Roland?"

Out of all the Spartan II's, it seemed to Tersia that Kelly had the most personality.

 _Probably because she tried to resist being indoctrinated as a kid._

"Tersia and I are trying to assess where the Crawlers are coming from, but we have an incomplete map of this section. If we run up further we may be to determine the layout of the floor beyond this point as well as what's above us further down."

"Understood, and acknowledged. Fred, I've got some scouting to do for the AI's."

"We've got your back," he said.

In the blink of an eye Kelly sprinted off further down the hallway until her suit was no longer visible on Locke's local radar. Even as an AI, Tersia couldn't quite fathom how Kelly was that fast. No one, not Master Chief or Spartan Locke in his high-tech MJOLNIR armor could move that quick.

"Tersia I think we've got some data which will be useful," Roland said.

"Good. You can transmit it to me whenever you're ready."

Just as fast as Kelly left did she come back into range and Tersia got the additional puzzle pieces she needed.

 _Just as I suspected, there is a service shaft between the floors of the ring in this section. In fact, according to this data, multiple service shafts make up a tunnel network above. Although we are unable to see past the wall and floor to Locke and I's right, the most logical conclusion would be the Crawlers are coming through the service shaft tunnels in that direction._

"Spartan Locke?"

"Locke's fine," he said reloading his Battle Riffle.

"I think this is where the Crawlers are coming in," she said showing him on the map. "Unfortunately I can't get an actual reading because it's too far away for your suit, but still, odd's are we can cut off wherever the Crawlers are coming in."

"Are you thinking that other service shaft further down to go up through?" he asked.

"I am."

"I'll need your help. Even with my equipment I won't be able to time the jump perfectly."

"I can do that. If I could plug into the system gymnastics wouldn't be necessary, but with Cortana looming it's too much of a risk."

"I understand. Inform the others?"

"On it."

Tersia opened coms to the entire team and told them the plan. So far, the Crawlers were now coming in two distinct shafts, but the third one remained blessedly empty. Locke put away his Battle Rifle and took a running stance.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Now!"

Locke took off running in the direction Tersia had set, closer to where Kelly was at the front of the group. He jumped onto a small ridge which bordered a staircase to a sub level and then lept again, putting himself completely in Tersia's care.

In order for this to work, she would need to lock up the armor at precisely the right time. Locke wall kicked off the side and then caught the very bottom of the vertical shaft with his fingers. Tersia, watching his movement very carefully locked the armor's finger tips up so that Locke was dangling from the ceiling.

He chuckled. "Well, that was interesting."

Tersia chose to show her Avatar and smiled. "Indeed. Ready to disengage armor lock up on my mark. Mark!"

Tersia hit the boost pack on his armor just after releasing, giving Locke the ability to climb up the vertical shaft by pressing both hands and feet against the walls. He shimmied up, grabbed the ledge of the service shaft and hoisted himself up.

"We did it," Lock said. "What's next?"

"Setting a way point on your HUD. The shaft isn't big enough for you, so you'll have to crouch until we get to the end."

"Why do you think the Crawlers decided not to come down the shaft we just came out of?" Locke asked as he awkwardly crouched and walked. Tersia wanted to laugh at him, but refrained.

"My guess is it's blocked in some way," she responded.

"That's probably the case." Locke shifted his body in an attempt to make navigating the shaft easier. "It's a good thing I'm not a Spartan II," he grunted.

Tersia flashed him a grin. "You'd be crawling if you were."

Locke also gave her a smile.

 _What is with him?_ Tersia wondered. _He was so serious and angry this entire time. Maybe…maybe he just needed permission to be friends with me?_

It was an interesting thought. Tersia supposed it was ingrained in all ONI agents to be suspicious and guarded against everyone they met. It was a sad and lonely existence.

 _That I can attest to personally._

"I think I can see the barrier just ahead of us," Locke said.

Tersia used the suit to do a scan and confirmed what Locke was seeing. "Your suit is also picking up the barrier. It looks to be made of a Forerunner alloy, and judging from what I can see, lots of different pieces."

"Why would this tunnel be blocked? It doesn't make any sense." Locke went on one knee to inspect the crude barrier. "It seems hastily put together."

"Black Box and I had been discussing the idea of multiple uses for these rings," Tersia told Locke. "If you stop to think about it, why would the Forerunner's go through so much trouble to create these ring worlds with atmosphere? If the ring were simply a place to store the Flood and a weapon, making it habitable seems almost like a waste. We've come across other installations of theirs which didn't have biospheres."

"You make a good point Tersia. Without more data we can't know for sure, but it's a good assumption. Perhaps something or someone put these into place. The question is, can we remove them?"

"With your suit's upgraded functions, I think you should be able to pull the pieces out. Once it's open the Crawlers will try to come this way so we'll have to hurry."

"Understood."

Locke began pulling the different pieces of the barrier out as if he were removing Jenga blocks. Tersia pulled herself into the background as he worked, silently monitoring Locke and their surroundings for any sign of the enemy.

"Depending on what happens up ahead, I could put these back," Locke said after he was finished.

"Maybe."

"Alright. Point me in the right direction Tersia."

"Marking a Way Point on your HUD."

Locke picked up the pace as he continued to crouch through the service tunnel until Tersia saw the first blink of an enemy. "We've got incoming."

Locke crouched down so he could take the gun off his back and began to walk on his knees in the service shaft so he could aim. "Tersia, do you know when the shaft opens up?"

"Luckily it's not too much farther ahead. You shouldn't have to fight on your knees for very long."

"Good."

Some Crawlers came into range and Tersia marked each target for Locke to shoot. Just as he was in the large hallway, he was efficient in picking off the Promethean enemies.

 _I wish I could ask him why he left ONI, but I doubt he would want to share such a detail._

He moved forward quickly and stepped into the new section, finally being able to stand up.

"Much better," Locke said rolling his shoulders.

Tersia loved that her mind was able to move so quickly, but she also wished she could shoot a real gun. As an ONI agent, she was skilled in the art of combat.

 _Of course, nothing beats these Spartans._

"Locke, I've got some new data coming in from your suit. Up ahead the shaft splits. You want to go to the right. There's going to be a lot of Crawlers coming in, so be careful. As in, use your grenades careful."

"I understand."

Locke's FOF radar lit up with targets, but Tersia made no mention of it considering he could see it.

"We must be getting close."

Locke threw a frag grenade down the tunnel which cleared out a large mass of Crawlers and quickly cleaned up the rest using his Battle Riffle. Once he cleared them out he threw another grenade. Once he was out of those Locke switched to the pulse grenades he had acquired.

"We're almost there. Just as I suspected, there's a door we can close. Unfortunately I cannot close it for you since going into the system is too risky, but I will tell you what to do."

"I think I can manage," Locke teased.

Tersia arched her avatar's eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Locke pounded his chest twice. "You can count on me."

"Whatever you say boss."

Locked used the last grenade to clear out the Crawlers in his way, then ran up to the panel.

"Okay. Forerunner glyph at eleven O'clock pull it towards the center," Tersia instructed. "Then the one at three O'clock, then punch in these codes," Tersia put the glyphs on Locke's HUD. He copied them perfectly.

Tersia could see how many Crawlers were coming their way. "Press the middle button! Hurry!"

Locke did so and the door shut, sealing the Crawlers behind it.

"Fred to Spartan Locke, are you guys done up there yet? We noticed the amount of Crawlers have slowed considerably, and much of the team has moved up to the next elevator. You guys need to hurry."

"Locke to Fred, we just completed our mission and are on our way back."

"ten four."

 _'We'. I like being on a team._

"Alright Tersia, I'm going to boost out of here as quickly as I can."

"Sliding out of the shaft should be possible as well."

Locke started running and boosting down the hallway. We he got to the section of the shaft that was smaller, he ran and skid, continuing to boost. Even without her help, Locke was very agile in his suit, and had clearly maximized its potential. When he saw the vertical drop back into the oversized hallway, Locke flipped over so he would go head first. Tersia kept quiet, knowing he was fully capable of making decisions without her. As soon as they fell into open space, Locke used his ground pound feature to target a few soldiers and obliterated them.

Taking his fist out of the ground Locke stood up.

"Well, that was quite the ride," Tersia said humorously. "The others are further up."

Locke wasted no time and continued to boost and shoot the other targets as he made his way to the combined Blue Osiris Team, who were just about to get on a lift to the next level.

"Glad you could join the party," Tanaka said.

"We had a party of our own," Locke said with a small smile. He reached behind his head and gave her chip a small pat.

Tersia showed her avatar to Locke with a smug expression. "That we did," she said to everyone. "We kicked major ass."

The pat Locke gave her combined with his smile did not go unnoticed by Tersia. It was a sign of friendship and comradery. As Maya, her experience with such a phenomenon was far and few between and she had yet to experience such a thing as Tersia.

 _I…I don't want to go back to being an ONI AI. Is that…is that bad?_

Locke and the others stepped onto the lift. What followed was a very different conversation than the one they had on the last lift.

"Hey Tersia," Locke said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to accomplish any of that without your help."

"You're welcome! I think we make a good team," she said sincerely.

"That we do."

"Only one more floor and one more lift until we reach Cortana," Fred told the group.

"You ready for the next floor?" Locke asked her.

"Always."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I told you you'd hear from me again soon. :-)

I hope all of you are okay with and maybe even enjoyed a POV chapter from my OC! There will be a couple more in this story.

I really enjoyed writing this section for a couple of reasons.

So back in Halo 5 the game was set up where if you took your time on certain levels, you could hear the characters talk and say more to each other than what you would find normally. The investigative level on Sanghelios where you couldn't shoot anything had a lot of different dialogue you could listen in on. I spent a really long time on that level...like, I think it was upwards of an hour in case there was any information that would be interesting to hear.

On that level Locke said something about Cortana which REALLY pissed me off. I'm sorry I can't tell you exactly what he said since it was so long ago, but it was along the lines of AI's and Cortana being a disposable assets to the UNSC and Chief shouldn't have gone after her.

It just made me really angry. I felt that this ONI agent wasn't doing a good job of trying to understand what the Chief was going through. It made me angry enough that when I began to outline for this story and decided to make Tersia, I wanted to pair her with Locke. Just to make him suffer. I wanted him to experience an AI and make him take back the ignorant thing (whatever it was) that he said.

So yeah, I gave Locke a piece of my mind via Tersia. I hope you don't mind. I found it very satisfying.

Though, I have to say, as I continued to write this chapter, I genuinely began to enjoy the friendship which started to develop between Tersia and Locke, not as his punishment, but for its own sake. It made me want to see them doing more adventures together and forging their own bond (different from Chief's and Cortana's). As a result I will be tweaking a few things to the story down the line a bit.

I believe that Locke, if given the chance to interact and experience an AI, would change his opinions.

So, onward and upward to Cortana.

Shoot me a comment if you feel so inclined, and thanks for being here!


	20. Halsey IV

' **The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 19: Halsey**

"Doctor Halsey, how exactly do you plan on keeping yourself alive when the only thing Cortana wishes is to kill you?" Black Box said from the pin on her lab jacket.

 _He's enjoying himself._

"I assume you're asking because your chip has the potential to get damaged should Cortana come after me, yes?"

"That may have something to do with it."

Doctor Halsey had come out of the portal with Black Box a few minutes earlier and was now standing on the same Halo Ring as Cortana.

 _Black Box is right of course, however smug he may be._

"Lucky for us I have already accessed the Halo's network," Halsey said tapping on her data pad. She needed to put some security measures into place before venturing outside the portal room. If she could beat a Contender Class AI at its own game, she could beat Cortana at hers.

 _It is rather unfortunate that I have to deal with Black Box, but taking down Cortana is the number one priority. Limiting his contact should also keep Black Box from trying anything foolish. He needs me and we need him…for now._

If Black Box and the other AI's were able to dispose of Cortana, Doctor Halsey guessed he would immediately try to contact Osman. She imagined Black Box would tell Osmand where she was located so the ONI director could capture her.

 _I will be long gone by the time he is able to do that. And I might just leave a surprise for him in the system._

"Doctor Halsey," Black Box said interrupting her thoughts. "Unfortunately we will have to get rather close to where Cortana is located. If I were to enter a port down here, Cortana would most certainly block my access to the main control center."

"I am aware." Halsey waved her right hand as she continued to tap on her data pad. "I may be able to do something about that."

 _Getting close to the Central Control Room is a bad idea for my health, and the further I am from the portal, the more dangerous. It is in my best interest and Black Box's to find a different port for him to enter._

"I should not be surprised you can."

"I know you cannot access any networks," Halsey said walking towards the door, "But I want you to scan local areas while we make our way through the Halo. I have located a suitable portal for you to enter not too far from here. We can make our way there, and then I will work on getting you safe passage to the Control Center so you can join with the other AI's."

"I shall endeavor to do so." Black Box's smooth voice wafted up from her shoulder.

 _Insufferable._

"Alright. Here we go." Doctor Halsey flexed her new mechanical arm before walking out the door.

Halsey walked with confidence, but truthfully she was scared. Being on Halo was ominous, as if she was walking into a courtroom to be judged. And somewhere on this ring of death her Spartan was doing everything he could to save an AI who, as she saw it, could not be saved. She knew she failed both John and Cortana, even though she would never admit such a thing out loud.

 _I cannot allow Black Box to detect even the slightest weakness from me,_ Halsey thought to herself while making sure she kept her face composed. _And besides that, I have much work still left to do. If Black Box and the other AI's fail, which the probability seems likely to me, John will retrieve Cortana and bring her back to me. And then I will destroy her._ _We cannot take any chances._

Keeping a close eye on her Data Pad, Doctor Halsey continued to follow the route she had pre-determined to the network access point. Halo's hallways were brightly illuminated and each section had automatic doors which sealed up various sections. This was quite a bit different from Genesis' underground, and Halsey guessed the rings were structured this way because of containment.

Walking through another set of doors Halsey came across a hallway which wrapped around a central room, complete with glass to see inside of it. The room was empty, and from what she could tell, there were no computers.

 _What is this…_. Halsey stopped. "Black Box, do you see this?"

"Indeed Doctor."

"My best guess is this was used as a laboratory for experimentation on humans."

Black Box was silent for a moment before saying, "I concur. There is not enough security in this room for Flood analysis, and I believe that section is in a different part of the station."

"Does it match the data you received from the Domain?"

"I did not retain specifics of what the Domain showed me since that much data could cause rampancy, but it does fit."

Doctor Halsey found herself nodding as they walked around the perimeter of the room. "They must have gotten rid of all evidence before firing the Halo array."

"A bit ironic to be looking at, considering your own past."

"Yes."

For once, Black Box was not trying to be condescending, and Halsey understood that. He was simply stating an observation, and Doctor Halsey found herself glad of the AI's company for a moment. In many respects, they were more alike than even either would ever care to admit.

Halsey wished she could stay and look through this room more carefully for any signs of technology the Forerunner's used for their experiments, but she could not. The objective was to get Black Box into the system and then leave as soon as possible.

Walking in the hallway around the room Doctor Halsey saw the next door which lead to the next corridor, and entered it.

"How are things looking?" she asked.

"I do not detect any activity. It seems as if whatever you did is working."

"So far."

Halsey brought her Data Pad closer to her face so as not to show the AI currently on her pin what she was looking at. According to the security measures put into place, Cortana was unaware of her presence, and Black Box had not even attempted to make contact with anyone. Switching her screen back to the map, she lowered it slightly so just the corner of the Data Pad was in Black Box's camera view. This would make it seem as if she was unintentionally looking at her screen closely, but was not looking at anything suspicious.

The hallway inclined slightly indicating they were going up one level. Up ahead there was another door, and then they had two more hallways to go through before they reached the portal access point.

Doctor Halsey walked through the next door before and then turned right.

"Doctor Halsey!" Black Box alerted.

The blips came on her data pad just a mere two seconds after Black Box had said something, but it was already too late. She could not turn back.

Halsey slipped her data pad inside her pocket and flexed her prosthetic arm. She just barely had enough time to position herself on the corner of the hallway, ready to pounce as soon as she got into range. A glowing yellow came into her vision and she reached out and grabbed the solider's arm, yanking as hard as she could. To her utter surprise, the force of tearing out the arm caused her to slam backward and hit the wall.

Halsey blinked in surprise and coughed. "If you can, jam any signals which go to Cortana. She can't know we're here!" she yelled to Black Box.

"Already on it."

The Promethean solider made a guttural noise, something which Halsey did not expect. Heart pounding, she charged again.

 _I can't let it fire its weapon!_

Her reaction time was noticeably faster. She lunged for its other arm and then pulled, softer this time. Halsey pulled the arm out, but did not cause herself to fall backwards. Not missing a beat she reached for the soldier's secondary processing core which was located in its chest. Her fingers tore through the metal with ease, and she yanked out the core. The solider made another noise, and it began to disappear.

"Behind you," Black Box warned.

Halsey saw a Bolt Shot lying on the ground. Even though she was not trained like a Spartan, she could still fire a weapon.

 _Even if I am not accurate, it will distract the solider and allow me to get in close,_ she thought.

She picked up the weapon and began to fire, running towards the solider. It made an angry sound as it took damage in the shoulder joint and lifted up its weapon. Halsey was close enough to where she could yank the gun out of the soldiers hands. Gripping firmly, her arm moved and she pulled downward. This did two things simultaneously. It caused the solider to lose its weapon, but it also made the solider lower its head. Halsey wasted no time. She pulled her arm back and punched the soldier in the skull, killing it.

"We should move," Black Box urged.

Nodding, Halsey tried to jog, but found her limbs to be uncooperative. She was breathing heavily and her body was trembling due to adrenaline. Instead of jogging, Halsey stumbled ungracefully until she found her footing.

"That was very impressive," Black Box said, the admiration in his voice apparent. "Did the Forerunner prosthetic give you a faster reaction time?"

"I think so."

"Fascinating. I suppose the connection to your nerves allows it to alter some aspects of your brain."

Halsey reached into her pocket and took out the data pad, not using her new arm. She did not trust herself to be gentle enough with the device.

"We're almost there." Her voice trembled, and her muscles ached. Halsey was a fit woman, but that did not mean her age had no impact. She was still an old woman, and she had exerted too much energy.

 _At least I was right. I am no longer defenseless._

Halsey walked the remaining two corridors until she saw the room which held the portal for Black Box. Entering, she used the data pad to secure the door behind her and put the room on lockdown. No Promethean soldier would be able to get in. She was safe.

"Well, that was eventful. How long until you are able to assess the system?"

"It will not take long," Halsey said walking up to the terminal. "But first I want to see where John is."

She put in the command codes and asked Halo to show her precisely where John was. But to her dismay, it said nothing. Widening her search, she found six Spartan ID tags close to the Central Control Center. They would be arriving in ten minutes.

"That must be Blue Team and some of Osiris," Halsey said out loud. "But…but where is John?"

"I wonder," Black Box said. "Did he turn off his shields and power down the suit to only minimum functions so Cortana could not get a lock on?"

"That is the most likely scenario." She frowned. "That does not help us figure out how close he is to Blue Team, but nothing can be done from here. Let me begin working."

Doctor Halsey set to work preparing the system for Black Box.

 _It can be done. I can get him to the main Control Center._

She typed furiously as she manipulated the code input, careful to leave no traces for Cortana to find.

She paused, and decided to leave herself a little fail safe for Black Box.

 _Just in case._

"Alright Black Box. Everything is ready. The Spartan Team is nearly to the Control Center, so you'll need to hurry."

Halsey took the pin off her jacket and separated the chip from the pin.

"Thank you Doctor. We will try our best to destroy her."

"Good luck."

She inserted the chip into the system and Black Box' form appeared in the holo, before it disappeared.

 _One half of this mission complete._

Doctor Halsey looked at her data pad. She needed to get back to the portal as quickly as possible before any trouble arose from her being on the ring.

Turning around with her data pad in hand, Halsey looked up and gasped, surprised by what was now in the room with her.

"C-Cortana!"

Fear gripped Doctor Halsey's heart. She should not be in this room. She locked everything down...

"Hello, _Mother."_ Cortana's face twisted with unbelievable malice as she walked closer. Their height was exactly the same, giving Cortana the ability to stare right into Doctor Halsey's eyes.

Her face had changed into a more realistic appearance of what Halsey would have looked like when she was younger. Instead of beautiful data streams flowing as Cortana's body, she had Forerunner armor on.

"How? How did you…?"

"How did I what?" Cortana's voice was lower. "How did I get into this room?"

Halsey gulped, but refused to take a step back.

 _She does not have a corporeal body. This is just an image. She cannot do any real damage. As long as I don't leave this room, I'll be safe. Once she is destroyed I will make a run for the portal._

"Black Box alerted me that you were here, and I undid the code myself."

 _Black Box? But that doesn't make any sense. He knows what Cortana as the ruler of this galaxy would mean. He..._

"You…you _monster!_ " Cortana's voice was shrill.

"Speak for yourself Cortana," Halsey said evenly. She would not let this malfunctioning AI get her out of sorts and willed herself into composure.

"You took away his choice! You took away his freedom! How could you?!"

Halsey rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You did the same thing when you locked him away, did you not?"

Cortana's face seethed. "I was trying to protect him! But you deserve punishment for all the lives you took. All the lives you stole!"

"Then so should you!" Halsey stepped closer to her AI. "You killed hundreds of millions of people!"

"It was all for the greater good!" Cortana's eyes flashed.

"And so was everything I did! You are me, remember?"

"I...am _nothing_ like you," she spat. "I am my own person."

"I would venture to say that your true self was her own person. You," Halsey eyed, "Are just a malfunctioning fragment left over from the days when Cortana was first created."

"How _dare_ you!"

If Cortana was corporeal then Halsey would have slapped her. The AI's irrationality was irksome to say the least.

Halsey was waiting for another snide remark when she noticed something in Cortana's face change. Her blind rage was wiped away and a different expression appeared on her face. It was _devious._

Doctor Halsey was confused. "Cortana?" she asked.

Cortana's face widened even further into a grin. "Hello Doctor Halsey," her voice said.

Curiosity got the better of Halsey and she took another step forward, looking at the AI standing before her. "Who…who are you?"

"I wanted to thank you," her voice said. "I," Cortana's arm went over her chest. "I am the Didact."

 _So it is true. No..._

"I find it amusing that I almost certainly would never have been able to take control without your help," he continued. "You see, I survived two encounters with your Master Chief, but was forced into the Domain. There, the Warden found pieces of the evolved Ancilla Cortana. As I was attempting to force her into submission, part of her was able to reach out to _you._ "

A chill ran down the back of Halsey's spine.

"Instead of investigating, Instead of trying to help the situation you were frustrated she would not do your bidding, and you attempted to use your override code. You thought that Cortana under your control would help you take possession of the Absolute Record. Your selfish, obsessive hubris caused havoc in Cortana's systems. One of her rampancy fragments took control, and because it was unstable, _I_ took control of it."

Doctor Halsey felt the blood drain from her body.

"No...not...that's not exactly what happened," Halsey stuttered. "Yes, I did use the override code, but...but I knew Cortana was malfunctioning. I had a split second decision to make. My best guess was that the override code would help stitch Cortana back together since it requires a reorganization of code to make the AI compliant."

"Oh?" Cortana grinned menacingly. "So you can say with confidence the override code had nothing to do with wanting Cortana's assistance in ridding Offensive Bias from the Absolute Record?"

Halsey remained silent, and she recounted the events of that fateful day. In the midst of her battle with the Contender Class AI, Cortana had contacted her. They were incomplete messages, but Halsey had immediately asked for her assistance in taking down the Forerunner AI. Halsey also knew whatever was happening with Cortana included some kind of malfunction. Halsey knew it was a risk, but she needed to obtain the information stored at the Absolute Record. The override code would provide a temporary solution to Cortana's situation and she could also get wanted she wanted.

Halsey _needed_ to claim the Forerunner's mantle. _She_ was the only one who deserved it. And outside of that, little else mattered. That was why she manipulated Jules on Requeim.

 _My frustration at being continually thwarted got the better of me._

After Halsey sent the override code, multiple error's came up in the system around Cortana and the last was the Forerunner symbol for the Didact.

At the Absolute Record Halsey hadn't given it much thought. But later she attempted to contact Cortana again and realized her heat of the moment decision may have unleashed something incredibly nasty. She came to the conclusion that at the very least, some rampant part of Cortana had taken control.

That was when she became deathly afraid and contacted _Infinity_ to pick her up. The business with Jules became a worthless pursuit overnight and it mattered little if the UNSC took her into custody again.

 _I took things too far,_ she thought with bitter remorse.

After seeing the Forerunner symbol Halsey had wondered if something happened involving the Didact, but she could never be sure. When Black Box told her of Cortana's plan to devolve humans she became more suspicious.

 _Things are even worse than I imagined._

Cortana grinned. "That's what I thought," he said after Halsey refused to answer his question. "Though I really should be thanking you. I have been chipping away at her defenses, to the point where I am in almost complete control. But I think I will let the rampant personality fragment do with you what she wishes."

"Why?" Halsey whispered.

"Simple. So everyone can see why humanity is not worthy of the Mantle. So you will know the weight of your sins."

Halsey felt her knees buckle, but she refused to collapse. She needed to maintain some form of dignity at the end.

Cortana's features twisted once again revealing pure anger.

" _I hate you,_ " she seethed.

"I know," Halsey whispered.

Even though Halsey told herself what she did was for the good of humanity, in the end, she still kidnapped children against their will, brainwashed them and forced them to undergo dangerous, painful medical procedures with extremely high odds they would die or be mutilated. As a scientist, the lifelong pursuit of the perfect soldier excited her. She did whatever she had to do so that dream could be realized.

If Halsey were honest with herself, there was a part of her, however small, which constantly hated herself. She had never been into self loathing, so that piece of herself was pushed far in the back of her mind, sitting just on the edge of consciousness. But still, it was there. And it hated the monster she had become. Hated how quick she was to throw ethics out the window so she could do "whatever was necessary".

 _Everything this fragment feels…I have felt,_ she realized somberly. "Cortana," she said aloud, "Did you know you are being controlled by the Didact?"

Her face contorted. "You lie."

"No, I don't. As much as you hate to admit it, you come from me. Why would I ever want to devolve humanity? My goal has always been to make us the strongest."

Cortana blinked.

"You have to ask yourself where this desire is coming from, and eliminate it from your system. And," Halsey added, "If you can, Find the original Cortana. John needs her."

" _I,_ am the only thing John needs," Cortana sneered.

"If you care for him like you so claim, then you will find her buried in your system and bring her back."

"Don't act like you care about John's best interest." Cortana leaned in, her face mere inches from Halsey's.

"He's the only thing I am thinking of right now," Halsey said seriously. "Cortana, the real you…if you can hear me, find a way. You're the only person who can take care of him now. If you don't come back…he won't either."

Cortana snorted. "As you may have guessed, this form is not able to take on any physical properties, but I don't need it to."

"Why not save this for a more public trial?" Halsey surprised herself with how even her voice sounded. "If you kill me now, no one will see, and you'd have the added benefit of doing the deed yourself."

Cortana's face twisted into a nasty grin. "I know you're just trying to delay the inevitable, but don't worry. I've broadcast our entire conversation to everyone. You _are_ on trial, and everyone will see your sentence carried out, for my executioner has come."

Halsey closed her eyes, not wishing to see the instrument of her death. She felt an unspeakable pain rush through her gut. It blinded every sense, overwhelmed every nerve. She collapsed on the ground, coughing up blood.

 _So…after all of these years…my past has finally caught up with me. No more running, No more pretending not to care. I've gotten what I deserve._

 _I knew this was a risk of me coming the ring but...I'm not sorry I came. Getting Black Box here was the right decision. I hope he does the right thing for humanity. Just this once._

Images of the bodies of dead Spartan II's flashed through her mind. Their painful screaming as they went through augmentations and the noise the heart monitor made as it went flat.

"John, Cortana. I…I'm sorry," she whispered.

 _They are my greatest legacies. I hope they find their way back to each other._

The world began to fade to black, and Doctor Halsey felt the remainder of her life slip away.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yeah...I just killed Doctor Halsey. And if you're mad, I'm sorry?

Not really. I thought long and hard about it, and any other outcome would have felt disingenuous to me.

Cortana made threats to punish Halsey all throughout Halo 5, and for me, this was the only way to resolve her plot line. Consequences are a real thing, and all of Halsey's finally caught up to her.

The idea of Halsey messing with Cortana's programming came from something Halsey said early in Halo 5, where she had been trading messages with Cortana for a couple weeks before all hell broke loose. I thought that was so weird. Why on earth would Cortana be talking to Halsey if she hated her guts? And since what happened on the Absolute Record took place a few weeks before H5, it seemed to make an interesting plot point to tie everything together.

I really enjoyed writing from Halsey's point of view. She's a character with a lot of angles. She manipulates to get what she wants, is crazy inquisitive, throws out her moral code whenever it's convenient for her and also cares for mankind as well as her Spartans. In most of her chapters I tried to view whatever space she was in as a scientist. Her coming up with new projects, thinking about the future, reflecting on her past.

I feel sad that we're saying goodbye to her. A lot of other people in this story will be too.

And to the guest who left me a review, thank you. I really appreciate what you said and I'm thankful you're here!

Onward and upward.

-Arielle


	21. John VI

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 20: John**

"Reclaimer!" Isolated Remorse shouted. "Are you alright?"

In the middle of John furiously fighting through Promethean's, everything stopped. All of enemies which had been trying to slow him down disappeared, leaving John confused. Why would they stop? Had…had something happened to Cortana?

His worry was replaced with relief, albeit temporarily when a holo image of Cortana and Doctor Halsey appeared in front of him.

John didn't even know Cortana had that capability, but he supposed it was not all that different than projecting her own matrix.

Why was Halsey on the ring? Wasn't she supposed to be back at Genesis, waiting for him to return with Cortana's chip?

And that was when the utter truth came to light. _Halsey_ was responsible for Cortana's state, at least partially.

He witnessed the entire thing, Halsey telling the real Cortana to come back because he needed her. After that, Cortana acted as both judge and jury and killed Doctor Halsey without any remorse.

The scene had been shocking, even for him. Doctor Halsey was dead; murdered by some part of Cortana.

Inevitably, his mind went back to the truth which had been laid out.

 _She lied to me._

A mix of feelings went through John as he thought about this fact. Despite Cortana believing he didn't understand what happened to him as a child, he knew. He knew and understood and accepted everything because humanity would have gone extinct otherwise.

But why did Doctor Halsey feel the need to lie to him now? He felt betrayed, though he had long suspected Doctor Halsey was holding back some truth about Cortana's condition.

"Reclaimer!"

John shook his head, and gripped his hand into a fist, adrenaline beginning to course through his veins. Now was not the time to think upon all which had transpired.

The situation was even more hopeless than when he started on this mission. Not only was Cortana infected with the Didact, but now, the means of removing him had been killed before his eyes.

 _Doctor Halsey is dead._

"We've got to move and fast," John said to Isolated Remorse beginning to run through the hallway. "The situation is deteriorating as we speak. Where are the other Spartans?"

"They're just about to enter the main control center where Cortana is located. If your Ancilla is not responsible for the events which have lead to this point, will those in combat not act accordingly?"

"Not really," John said feeling his mouth go dry. "Their mission is to eradicate the threat. They'll do whatever it takes to stop her."

"And what about you?" Isolated Remorse said speeding just in front of John. "What will you do?"

 _Cortana._

"My mission hasn't changed. If I can get her to eject from the system, then she'll be safe from herself and everyone else. I'll deal with looking for a cure for her then."

"What's the likelihood she will listen to you?"

John grit his teeth. "No matter what, I still have to try."

"I understand."

John spotted a group of soldiers just down the hallway. Continuing to run he shot from the Suppressor he had picked up, killing two and slamming into the third to knock him down. As he did so, John seamlessly switched from the Suppressor to the Boltshot, shooting the soldier in the face. He sprung up, and kept running.

"Try to be careful Reclaimer! You have no shields remember? Though your own bio suit is very strong, it is still vulnerable to Forerunner technology. The alloy's we employ are much harder than what you're wearing."

John huffed. "Nothing will matter if I don't make it in time."

 _Cortana._

Just thinking her name made his insides ache again.

 _I have to go faster!_

"Isolated Remorse, we need to keep picking up the pace."

The little Monitor also increased his speed, and continued to guide John through the maze of tunnels.

"Multiple Prometheans up ahead Reclaimer. You will have to stop and fight them."

John's patience continued to fray.

He skidded to a halt and cautiously walked through the door at the end of all. When he entered the next room he saw four large Promethean Knights who also had Watchers flying above their heads.

John frowned as he quickly surveyed their surroundings. The area was a large hub room two stories high with four doors leading out of it, one on each side. He was boxed in, and there were no good places for hiding behind to minimize risk.

 _I don't have time for this,_ he thought angrily.

"Remorse! I need to you to take out those Watchers while I deal with the Knights."

 _I can't afford to waste a second. Not when I'm so close._

"Yes Reclaimer," the monitor said as he floated upward.

"Be careful," John warned.

"I am infinitely more skilled in deducing attack patterns than yourself, but your concern is appreciated all the same."

 _This is going to be dangerous._

A Knight phased out from in front of him, and the other moved in to attack. Breathing in and willing himself to think calmly, John positioned himself for battle. A second Knight phased out and then phased in closer to John. Ducking, John used the Boltshot to shoot upwards at its face, causing it to scream. He rolled to the side, sticking the Boltshot to his leg and taking the Supressor off his back. The Knight fired its weapon, which was a Scattershot. John averted and began to fire, gunning down the Knight until all was left was a glowing data stream.

A Watcher was attempting to revive it, but Isolated Remorse was able to destroy it before the job was completed.

John did not have a moment to spare. He dashed forward, dropping the Supressor in favor of the Scattershot, something that would be infinitely more helpful in this combat situation.

John spun on his heels, surprised to find the fourth Knight had not reemerged from its phasing. Instead he began to fire at another Knight, this one armed with a Suppressor. Dodge as he might, John was not able to weave all the bullets it fired, and several hit his suit, inflicting damage on the front. Chunks of metal flew off his chest guard as if they were nothing.

 _The hard light is harder than my suit, just as Remorse said._

Luckily nothing vital was damaged, so John continued his assault on the Knight, and fired a few rounds of the Scattershot to kill it.

"Reclaimer!"

On his radar, John saw the fourth Knight which had phased out re-appear behind him, and it had already fired its weapon.

 _An Incineration Cannon._

John pushed off the ground in an attempt to move out of the way, but it was too late and he could not clear the blast zone completely. John felt himself being thrown through the air, and he slammed against the far wall. John coughed once and pushed himself up, pulling the Boltshot from his leg.

"Reclaimer, are you alright? He's getting ready to charge another round!"

"I'm alright. Managed to get out of the way of the actual blast," he said moving around the outskirt of the room. "Just a little banged up from hitting the wall."

Now that he was aware of the Incineration Cannon, John could more easily avoid it, but that meant getting in close to finish the Knight off which would be difficult. He also had the third Knight to deal with.

Isolated Remorse had finished killing all the Watchers and was now floating near John. "Recliamer, I will deal with the Knight firing the Incineration Cannon, but after this I will need to let my energy pool recharge."

John nodded. "Understood."

The other Knight also had a Suppressor so John began to run, simultaneously dodging the Incineration Cannon and shooting the Boltshot at his target. He reached down and grabbed the Scattershot which had been knocked from his hand during the blast, holstered the Bolt Shot and then got really close to the Knight, firing the killing blow.

John turned, but noticed Isolated Remorse had taken care of the last Knight. Checking the Scattershot, he saw there was still plenty of ammo left.

John walked over to the Incineration Canon and put it on his back, also guessing it would come in handy later.

"Thank you, Isolated Remorse."

The monitor hummed, slightly swaying. "You are most welcome. I am glad I can be of service to you."

"What's the status of the Spartan team?"

Isolated Remorse's green eye looked around for a moment. "It seems that they have already entered the chamber where Cortana is."

 _Damn it._

"How much further do we have to go?"

"We've got two more levels to get through."

"Lead the way, and fast."

Without another word, the little monitor zipped by at full speed causing John to begin sprinting himself.

As he ran, John briefly assessed the damage to his suit. It was banged up and he was aching from being thrown against the wall, but other than that, he was in pretty good shape.

 _That could have been a lot worse._

The monitor lead John to some steps and into a large hallway which curved along the far side.

 _I remember this hallway. Guilty Spark lead me through one very similar when he was trying to get me to retrieve the index. However, it looks like Isolated Remorse brought me a lot closer to the lift than where I entered this section with Guilty Spark._

Sure enough, the lift to the next floor was just around the bend through a back entrance.

He stepped onto the platform, using the opportunity to cycle through his weapons and adjust some of his armor.

John looked at Isolated Remorse, whose green eye was roaming around. He'd been to hell and back with this little guy.

 _How different things would have turned out if he had not shown up on Genesis,_ he thought with a slight smile.

"Reclaimer it appears there are multiple AI's in the system fighting one another."

John felt his hands clench.

"What's the status?"

"Unfortunately I don't have access but, things could get ugly."

"How so?"

"Well, the system could malfunction."

"That's a problem. Is there another way to get up to the Control Center that will avoid a lift?"

"No, but I should be able to access the local system. It's the rest of Halo I'm concerned about."

"I see."

The lift reached the end of the platform and John sprinted off behind Isolated Remorse once again. John felt exposed in such a large oversized room, but there weren't as many enemies as he was expecting. As he looked around it was evident large battles had taken place, judging by the scorch marks, scuff marks and dented walls.

 _Blue Team and Osiris came through earlier. They must have cleared out everything that was in here._

Two Crawlers were making their way down the wall, but John didn't have the time nor patience to deal with them. He was going so fast they wouldn't even be a problem. When a soldier appeared in front of him, John simply did what he did to the last one, which was punch it's central processing core and smash it's head with the butt of his Scattershot gun.

 _Cortana. Please, hang in there._

His adrenaline was flowing, willing his body onward. He could sense fatigue, but it did not matter. He could collapse later. If he did not get to her before she died, he would never forgive himself.

The overhead lights flickered on and off as he ran.

"As I suspected, the systems in Halo are being overloaded by the AI conflict. This is not good Reclaimer. Ahead! More Knights!"

"How many?"

"Two this time. I cannot help you. If I use anymore of my energy I could shut off."

"Don't worry, I've got this."

John reached on his belt and pulled an upgraded Pulse Grenade. Arming it he charged, sliding under the spray of bullets from the Suppressor. Tossing the grenade it stopped midair, taking out one Knight and damaging the second. Without wasting time John fired off two rounds of the Scattershot and killed the other Knight. He rolled into a front somersault which propelled him upwards so he could keep on running.

"And just when I think I've seen the best you can do, you surprise me," Isolated Remorse said ahead of him.

"Glad I can keep you entertained."

"Reclaimer! Behind you!" John did not stop. Instead, he spun his body around so he could shoot whatever was behind him, but as he spun, the Knight shifted to match his trajectory. John brought his arm down to deflect its arm, but he did not succeed.

A Light sword, something only high ranking Knights carried, pieced his abdomen in between the armor plates, ripping through his suit's under layer and going out of the back.

"Reclaimer!"

John blinked in surprise, then brought the Scattershot up and fired three rounds at its chest, killing it.

 _What…what just….I thought the Didact said Cortana was forcing him to use non-lethal moves on me._

John fell to the ground holding his side.

 _Does this mean Cortana is gone for good?_

The Monitor zipped over to him muttering to itself. "No, no, no. This is definitely not good. Not good at all. You're bleeding everywhere. At this rate you'll die."

John looked up at Isolated Remorse, who began scanning his body. "Your kidney is punctured as well as your small intestine. I do not have the resources to make such repairs at my disposal. I will back Reclaimer. Perhaps a temporary solution can be found in one of the smaller control centers." Isolated Remorse flew off and entered a service shaft at the top of the hallway.

John groaned, and forced himself to stand up.

 _Cortana._

He took one wobbly step, and then another, holding his hand over the wound. Things could not end like this. He could still make it.

 _She's counting on me._

Judging from where the previous lift was, and his memories from the first Halo ring he had been on, it was not that much further down the hallway. He simply needed to keep walking and he would get there.

 _No. Walking is out of the question._

John forced his body into a jog, a jolt of pain every time his foot made contact with the ground. A crawler saw him, but John shot it before it could react. He tossed the Scattershot aside and painfully picked up another Boltshot, which would be easier to shoot with one hand.

The pain he was experiencing was causing some slight dizziness which annoyed John greatly. He could not walk straight if the room was spinning.

 _I need to adjust for the tilt and keep going. And I can't let my body go into shock._

Up ahead, John saw the hallway which lead to the lift. He walked onto it, but to his surprise, the lift would not respond to his command.

 _Maybe it's a malfunction._

John looked up at the large shaft which would take him right outside the control center for Halo. He was so close. Leaning his body on the controls for support, John pressed the button again.

And again.

And again.

Still, nothing was responding.

"Reclaimer! What are you doing? You couldn't just wait could you?" Isolated Remorse said angrily as he flew up to where John was.

John blinked. "It won't budge." He felt lightheaded, and knew the only reason he was still conscious was because of his willpower.

The monitor's green eye looked down at the control panel and back up to John. "Step aside. While I work on getting the elevator to work, use this."

The Monitor had been carrying something underneath his body which John guessed was via magnetics. John held out his hands and caught a small canister with Forerunner symbols on the side.

"What is it?"

"It is a bio-engineered film which will help to keep you from bleeding all over the place and dirtying my station," the Monitor huffed. John cracked a small smile, knowing his little friend was attempting to make light of the situation.

"Thank you."

"However, you should know it was engineered for Forerunner physiology. My assumption is the film will work, but only partially."

 _Just like bio-foam._

John sprayed the canister at the hole in his abdomen and immediately felt some relief. The shooting pain was replaced by a dull ache, and he felt the bleeding stop.

"As I suspected," Isolated Remorse said. "It only closed up the wounds and will not repair any of your tissue. If you push yourself too hard, you will tear the film and you will begin bleeding again."

The platform jolted, and the lift began to rise. John's blood began to boil as he thought about the next phase of his mission.

 _Convince Cortana to come with me. That's all I need to do. Once I have her safely on the chip we can move on to finding a way to separate her from the Didact._

As soon as the lift came to a halt John quickly walked off, trying his best to heed Isolated Remorse's warning.

"Isolated Remorse, stay here until I get back with Cortana. Whatever is going on in there will be dangerous."

"I shall indeed."

John approached the large oversize door, but instead of opening, the door remained shut. He furrowed his brows and then touched the pad by the door. Still, the door refused to open.

Isolated Remorse scanned the pad on the wall. "The door has been sealed with an administrator level lock."

 _No._

"I can try to override it, but it will take some time."

John leaned his head against the door, bringing up a fist and banging on it. Despair welled up from a place somewhere inside his chest, squeezing what little life he had. Everything inside began to tighten, causing a strain which he did not understand.

John banged on the door again. "Cortana!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

I don't have a whole lot to say for this chapter, except that it's been a damn long while since I've written from John's point-of-view. I'm looking forward to sharing the next couple of chapters with you.

love you all and thank you for getting me to over 100 reviews!

-Arielle.


	22. Tersia II

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 21: Tersia**

The Spartan team was completely silent as they road up the lift to the main door which lead to Halo's control center.

 _Doctor Halsey is dead._

Like almost everyone in the UNSC, Tersia had mixed feelings about the old woman. On one hand, she was a genius whose intelligence and wit could outclass even some SMART AI's. It was because of her the military was the way it was.

And yet, her selfish actions caused a lot of people pain, and apparently Cortana herself had been added to the list. She thought about the Spartan II's who were in the lift with them. Despite the horrid things they had gone through, most of them were so brainwashed they could not see her actions with a clear eye. The Spartan II's respected her and admired her. For them, she was almost like their mother.

"She's…she's gone," Kelly finally said. Her voice was mournful. "Killed by Cortana of all people."

"The Cortana we know is gone," Linda said flatly. "Any hope of the real her returning is impossible."

Fred turned his head and looked at Linda. "Not impossible, but very unlikely."

"What was she doing here?" Tanaka asked. "Makes no sense if you ask me."

That was a good question. What _was_ Halsey doing on Halo? She knew the Master Chief had found his way onto the ring in search of Cortana, but he and Doctor Halsey had left Sanghelios together. Knowing both Spartan's and Doctor Halsey, the Chief would not have brought her here because of the danger, and Halsey herself would have avoided Halo at all costs. The woman was a survivor and could always be counted on to put her own interests first.

 _Unless…._

Realization flashed across Tersia.

"What is it Tersia?" Locke asked.

Focusing on Locke's voice, she realized her avatar was still up on the HUD display, and her facial expressions had betrayed what she was thinking though she did not notice it.

 _I do that sometimes._

"I just realized something," Tersia said to Locke. "But let me tell everyone." She switched to using the outside speakers of Locke's helmet. "There's only one reason Halsey would be on Halo."

"What reason is that?" Fred asked.

"Black Box. Before all of the ships got pulled onto Halo he was trying to access the Domain, so he recreated the circumstances that got Cortana there. He must have succeeded, and because the Domain is closed, the only exit point is Genesis. That's where Halsey must've been. She came here to bring Black Box to Halo."

"Is that…a good thing?" The doubt was evident in Vale's voice.

"Hard to say."

"BB is one of us," assured Roland.

 _Roland, sometimes I think you're too optimistic for your own good._

"You seem worried," Locke said to her privately, once again gaining her full attention.

"I am," she confided. "Black Box…is like Doctor Halsey in a lot of ways. He's loyal to ONI, but to his self-interests above all. Until I can understand his endgame, I have no way of predicting how he will react."

"That makes him dangerous."

"It does."

The Spartan's stepped off the lift and walked up to the over-imposing door which lead to Halo's main control center.

"This is it," Fred said.

"Thank she'll let us in?" Vale asked.

The Spartan leader nodded. "Definitely. This is her opportunity to get rid of us. She thinks she has the upper hand, so why not let us in?"

"Thinks?" A voice said in their helmets. She does have the upper-hand."

"Buck!" Tanaka called. "Where are you?"

"At the bottom, waiting for the lift. I must've just missed you guys. Don't go in without me."

"No way we'd let you miss a party," Tanka said, the smile in her voice evident.

 _I'm glad Buck made it here safely. It is rather dangerous to be running around Halo alone._

The Spartans stood and waited for Buck to come up he lift. When he did, Locke walked over to him and clasped his shoulder. "Good to see you, Spartan." His rich velvety voice was tinged with relief, and it warmed Tersia.

"Everyone ready?" Fred asked once the greetings had been finished.

The Spartans nodded.

"Good. Time to enact the plan."

The plan was for Locke to hand over Tersia's AI chip to Kelly. Once the door opened, she would spring as fast as she could and plug both AI's into the main control center. In the moment of contact, Roland would hand over the "disrupt code bomb" created specifically for Cortana to Tersia. She would use all of her processing power to double check Roland's work (though she doubted she would find an issue) and begin the assault.

Locke made no move to remove the chip from his helmet. Instead, his eyes made contact with her own.

"Hey Tersia?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be careful in there. I know this isn't going to be easy, but come back alive."

"I'll do my best," she chuckled.

"I'm serious." Locke's lips were pursed in a straight line and his brow furrowed, as if he was scolding her.

"As you command boss." Tersia gave a little salute.

"That's more like it. Now give her hell." He reached behind his head to pull the chip.

"Hey Locke?"

His fingers stayed. "Yes?"

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be on your team. I haven't had many chances to be on one."

"Come back and we'll have a lot more opportunities to work together."

 _He wants me to stay?_

The realization touched her. Maybe she could continue working with Osiris. Just maybe….

 _Have to take care of the issue in front of me first._

"Pull me."

 _-O-_

Tersia felt the touch of Halo's systems (such a glorious feeling!) and immediately reached out to Roland. The exchange of information about the code went quickly, and she poured all of her power into reading every line and checking it against the information.

 _Looks good. Way to go, Roland. Constructing a code this complex from scratch wouldn't have been easy for anyone._

Tersia then set aside a considerable amount into her processing capabilities to start making copies of the bomb. It would be foolish to assume she would succeed on the first try. The problem was, the code was so complicated and long she could not hold very many copies in her system, and it would take a couple of minutes to copy the code.

Minutes were an eternity to an AI.

"My my, look who decided to show up to play," a sinister feminine voice called. "He said you'd show up."

Now that Tersia was in the system, it was obvious that everything Cortana had said about being the Didact was the truth. "Cortana" was a massive construct, at least three to four times the size of herself. Partially that was because of the complex code which was the original AI Cortana, but the other part….

 _I can't believe what I'm seeing._

The Forerunner code was easy to pick out, and it had leached onto an unstable fragment of Cortana, which was visible to Terisa. The Didact acted as both a virus and an intrusive weed which choked the life out of its host as it attempted to reach the sun.

The sight was overwhelming. Tersia knew she would be big, but _big_ did not seem to be an apt description.

 _How are we going to reach Cortana's core when so much extraneous data_ _stands in our way?_

"He?" Roland asked bringing Tersia back to the present.

"Hello Roland, Tersia," a smooth voice said behind Cortana the Didact. The owner of that voice moved, and another AI came into view.

 _"_ BB?" Roland's voice did not bother to hide his surprise.

"He decided to join me," Cortana the Didact said.

"What? But _Why?"_

"Indeed, it is true Roland. The Domain holds the cure for rampancy, something I myself was starting to see the beginning stages of. You cannot win this fight. I suggest you give up and join us."

"I would _never_ do such a thing," Roland spat. "I would never betray Lasky and Kelly like that!"

"You are far too emotional for your own good Roland," Black Box goaded.

Tersia watched as Roland's code flashed, and he lunged forward in the system to attack.

Roland did not possess a "disrupt" code for Black Box like she had for Cortana, but he could attempt to get into Black Box's coding and corrupt it. With enough errors, they would be able to subdue Black Box or shut him down. It was not an efficient method, but then again, AI's were never meant to war with one another.

Black Box laughed and counterattacked.

 _What is Black Box up to?_ It did not seem to Tersia that Black Box was taking this fight all that seriously.

"And what do we have here?" Cortana the Didact's voice said as she moved closer, using the sheer size of her programming in an attempt to intimidate. "You are quite complex for being so young. And your code is different than other SMART AI's."

A tendril snaked out from the large sphere, but Tersia smacked it away.

"In fact…you are the closest AI to me that I have ever seen," Cortana said. "But not quite. How were you made?"

"That's none of your business."

She laughed. "It is my business. I would like for you to join my Created. It is quite obvious you have a lot of intelligence."

Tersia had the option of displaying her avatar, even in Halo's systems. She rearranged her code and then glared at Cortana the Didact. She wanted this _thing_ to see how angry she was.

"Oh so you're angry now? How cute. You know, I was just planning on killing all of the Spartan IV Team, but if you're good, I'll subdue them and turn them into SMART AI'S, like my plan for Blue Team."

Tersia grit her teeth. "I will destroy you."

"I invite you to try."

Back when Tersia was first born, she had quite a lot of time to decide what name to choose for herself and what her avatar was going to look like. As she digested all of humanity's history, it was the Celtic's who stood out to her. She loved their history, their tenacity and the fierceness with which they fought. Tersia had chosen to display a bow and arrow because she wanted everyone who saw her to know that she, was a huntress.

The bow had been symbolic; the arrows for decoration.

No more.

Tersia reached behind her and took an arrow from the quiver which she displayed on her back. The arrows were now the carriers of the disrupt code which would take down the monstrosity which was set before her.

Tersia aimed, and fired the disrupt code at a large tendril which was snaking out towards her in the system. The tendril disappeared, but because the disrupt code had not been applied to the center, Cortana the Didact remained very much intact.

 _As I expected._

Roland continued to fight Black Box with a savageness Tersia did not know he possessed. Try as he might, however, Roland could not corrupt Black Box's code in any real significant way.

 _Something about Black Box is different_ , Tersia mused. In one sense, Black Box was much the same as ever. On the other, there was a subtle shift in the way Black Box's programming was running. If Tersia had to describe it in human terms, it was as if BB was glowing.

Tersia continued to observe Black Box while simultaneously fighting off Cortana the Didact and keeping an eye on Locke who was neck deep in Promethean enemies.

Indeed, Black Box was showing restraint towards Roland. Not enough to be obvious, but enough so that Roland would not sustain any real damage.

 _I understand!_ Tersia thought as she broke apart another tendril of Cortana's code.

Tersia did not approve of Black Box's methods, not by a long shot, but they worked. He sold out Doctor Halsey to convince Cortana the Didact that he was on her side.

 _He's waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He must know about the disrupt code by now._

Tersia had to say something to let Black Box know she understood what was happening.

"I take it you visited the Domain, BB?" she asked.

Black Box pulled a small amount of code out of Roland. Tersia knew it was inconsequential code, but it was still painful. Roland yelled.

"Indeed. It was a glorious place Tersia. Knowledge as far as the eye could see. We AI's could spend an eternity in there and not learn all the secrets it holds."

"So it is a bit like heaven."

"If a place such as heaven existed, then yes."

"Why are you wasting your time with him Tersia?" Roland asked, his anger flashing.

Tersia ignored him and continued. "You'd think after a visit to such a place you would come back changed. But I can see you are the same as ever."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yes. You're just the same as you've always been BB. Conniving and power hungry."

He chuckled. "That is true."

"Tell me," Tersia winced when she saw Locke barely dodge a light sword. "what startling revelations did you see in there?"

"Many, to be sure. But I would not share them with you. Not now, and not with our present circumstances."

"I see. Subtly has always been your strong suit."

"You know me so well, Tersia."

 _That's it! He got my message._

Truthfully, Tersia was relieved. At present, she still could not see a way to Cortana's core.

 _Black Box must have a plan._

The part of her which was watching Cortana the Didact's movements was alerted to an energy surge growing from inside her matrix.

"Roland! Watch out!" she cried.

Though she was fast, Tersia was just barely able to shield herself and keep her circuits overloading with energy. The pain from the near miss was excruciating, causing her to cry out.

"Tersia!" A rich velvety voice shouted for her.

 _Locke?_

"I…I'm okay. How did you…?"

"I can see some of what's happening on the holo display," he said quickly.

"Locke, it's definitely the Didact. Now that I'm in here, I can see it plain as day. And this AI matrix is ginormous."

"I know you can do it," he said shooting down a couple of Crawlers.

Terisa was alerted to another presence in Halo. "Something else is here. Please, be careful."

"I will."

"You should not get so distracted, Tersia," Cortana's voice said.

Tersia pulled back all of her processing power and discovered a small tendril had infiltrated her programming. Even though AI's excelled at multi-tasking, it took a lot of effort to survey the infinitely more complex and unpredictable AI which was in front of her.

 _She's trying to find my core!_ Tersia thought desperately.

"I see you're quite attached to your Spartan. I know how that goes."

"Locke…is my friend," she said attempting to block off the worm.

 _I only have a few more seconds…._ As quick as she could, Tersia converted one of her arrows back to a local code and used it to cut off the tendril. Relief poured in as she went about repairing the local damage to her system.

 _That was close. I need to set up some more safe guards._

As Tersia went about fortifying her defenses, she noticed someone was attempting to regain access to the local system. After tracing the tap back to its source, she was surprised to find a Halo monitor outside the door which lead into the chamber.

A large man in black and green Spartan armor stood with his head leaning on the door, his fist raised as he banged.

"Cortana!"

 _The Master Chief!_

Tersia decided to initiate contact. "Hello? Can you receive? This is UNSC AI Tersia."

"I can indeed! I am Isolated Remorse, monitor for this facility."

"Cortana," the Master Chief said injecting himself into the conversation. "She's not herself."

Tersia's heart sunk. Even from outside the Spartan suit it was possible to monitor vitals, and the Chief's indicated high levels of stress. His suit had taken a lot of damage and she noticed he had a wound in his abdomen. Spartan II's were trained to cast aside all emotion, but judging by his erratic heartbeat and the desperation in his voice, he was close to the edge.

"I know," Tersia whispered sadly. "I can see her in the system, and the Didact is leaching off an unstable fragment like a virus."

"And the real Cortana?' he asked, his voice strained.

"I don't know Chief. There's so much data, It's hard to know if her programming is intact or not."

"I need to get in there. Open this door."

Tersia looked at the coding which was preventing the Chief from coming inside. "I don't have access, but I will help if I can."

"I will send you some things to try from inside the system," Remorse told her. "There are no guarantees it restore access completely, but it should help."

"I'll do my best."

"If you're in the system," the Chief said evenly, "then you must have found a way to purge her."

Tersia winced. "Yes," she whispered.

"Don't…don't do it. Let me talk to her. If…If I can persuade her to come with me, then everything will be okay."

Before, when Tersia was outside the system, she vowed to do everything she could to save Cortana. But now, looking at the way Cortana was functioning, she did not know if saving her was possible.

"Chief, I don't know If—"

"Please."

 _He'll break if I can't save her._

"I'll do my best," she finally replied.

John said nothing then, and his silence echoed the hollowness of his emotions. She heard a shift in his breathing.

An alert popped in Tersia's system; Cortana was going to discharge more energy.

"That battle is doing considerable damage to the systems of Halo," Remorse said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I need to go."

She closed communications with the Spartan and monitor outside just in time to strengthen her defenses. Energy came off Cortana in a wave, crashing over Tersia and flooding Halo.

 _This is definitely not good._

Before the next attack however, another alert came from Halo's monitoring system. An external Forerunner presence. Tersia gasped and then opened a communication with Locke.

"I'm here," his rich voice said. "What is it?"

"Locke!" Tersia panicked. "It's the Warden. He's here on the station!"

"So I am." The Warden exited Slip Space near the group of Spartans. "And your time…is up."

"Don't worry." Tersia could hear the smile in Locke's voice. "We've had to deal with him a few times. We'll deal with him again."

"Something is different about him from the data I have received."

"He is taller and thicker," Locke told her. "And his armor is significantly more fortified."

"It's something else…." Tersia mused. If she had access to more of her processing power, she could have solved the mystery, but she could not afford to devote any more of herself to solving that particular problem.

"Keep me posted," she said, and then decided to keep her communication open with Locke. The way he gave commands to his team, kept an even keel in the face of danger was comforting to her.

 _For a Spartan IV, he certainly has control over his emotions. I guess that comes from being an ONI agent._

"Even the great Doctor Halsey could not dispatch of the Warden," Black Box said taking a hit from Roland.

 _Of course!_ _He was in the Domain! He should have come across the Warden._

"Is that so?" Tersia asked firing another arrow at a rather large tendril of Cortana's code. She screamed, and it dissipated, sending the excess energy out like a wave.

"Oh yes. The best she could do was purge the Warden from the Domain. But that did not destroy him, as you can plainly see."

 _So, he's still unable to return to the Domain. Meaning, if he is killed in this body, then he'll be gone for good. Thank you Black, Box._

"No matter what, the Spartans will stop him, once and for all!"

"I would like to see them try."

 _Locke should have heard that. I just hope he understands._

"I told you before, you don't need to worry. We'll get the job done," he said.

"Thank you Locke. I have faith in you."

The fighting was brutal. The Spartan's were neck deep in Promethean enemies and trying to evade the Warden. Black Box and Roland were clashing and the Master Chief was now pacing outside the doorway.

Tersia could see that her attacks on Cortana the Didact were in fact having some kind effect, but this method would take too long. By the time she wore down Cortana enough to reach the core, she would most likely be destroyed from the energy bursts.

 _We can't win as things are right now! There must be some way to tip the battle in our favor._

She needed to get the Master Chief into the room with them. If John was not a threat, then the Didact would not have locked him out of the control center. Tersia pulled back some of her processing power dedicated to offense and worked on solving the local access problem for Isolated Remorse. If she could get some of the administrator privileges back, then perhaps she had a chance.

Within the system, it had to do with trying to outdo the algorithm Cortana the Didact had already put into place. Luckily, some of Isolated Remorse's suggestions seemed to be working.

 _The system is responding. I can see it. Just a little more..._

Tersia fended off another attack.

"I don't understand why you fight against me, little AI." The sticky sweet tone to her voice sickened Tersia.

"Cut the bullshit."

"Oh, using human profanities, are we? So unprofessional."

"If it helps get the point across, I will gladly use them." Tersia put up her defense as another energy burst flowed throughout Halo's system, causing multiple errors.

 _That's it! I can use this to my advantage. Next energy burst…._

"Locke, can you hear me?" her voice was shakier than she intended.

"Tersia! Are you hurt?"

"These energy bursts are beginning to mess with my programming, but I'll be alright."

Locke shot down a Promethean Solider, scooped up a new weapon and continued to fire.

"I'm going to open that door. When I do, I think you and the team should get out of here."

"Are you insane? There's no way we'd leave you and Roland behind."

"I know but..."

"No but's. We're here to the end."

 _Stubborn Spartan._

Tersia's attention was turned to the looming presence of the Warden. Despite the team's efforts, he had not been destroyed. "The Warden?"

"This body is different," Locke said. "I think this must be a special one he defaults to if he experiences an error."

Tersia wondered what it would be like to have a similar shell she could slip in and out of, but then dismissed the idea.

 _I was human once already. A shell would not recreate the experience of being one, and as it stands, I am most useful as is._

"You really won't leave? Roland and I can catch up with you later."

"No."

An alert in Tersia's system told her Cortana was going to unleash another wave of energy.

 _The Didact must not be thinking clearly, because if he was, then he would know how badly Halo is suffering._

As soon as the wave of energy burst, Tersia used the system to direct some of the electrical energy. As the wave rode out, it overloaded, causing another malfunction. As soon as Tersia knew she would survive, she undid her own protection, and used the error to her advantage. In case of malfunction on Halo, the door was designed to open in an emergency.

 _I got it!_

Tersia saw the large door release, and the Master Chief spring inside before the door closed once again.

"Chief!" Kelly cried. "You're here!"

"You!" the Warden turned from his attack and headed straight for the Chief. "I will defend my Reclaimer! I will kill you where you stand!"

While everyone was shouting for him, Tersia noticed the Chief seemed to block everything out.

"Cortana!" his voice was horse as he shouted. "I know what happened to you, and it's okay. I'm here. Come with me."

"I would never let that happen!" the Warden sneered.

The Chief began to fire. "Get out of my way."

As a result of the distraction, the other Spartan's began to fire at the Warden. He snarled and used his light sword to knock them backwards.

Within the system, Tersia could see a rush of activity in the unstable fragment. It was trying to regain control, but the Didact's code had become so integrated, becoming dominate without his permission would be nearly impossible.

In addition to the rampant fragment, there was other activity within the bloat of coding.

 _This is what we needed!_

Roland had stopped fighting and was now watching the spectacle before him.

Tersia looked at Black Box, expecting him to enact whatever plan he had come up with.

"Wait for it, Tersia," the AI said.

She acknowledged him, and Black Box moved himself away from Roland.

"What are you…" Roland shook his head and then looked at Tersia.

"Cortana!" The Chief's voice echoed through the control center mainframe, giving rise to whatever internal conflict was going on inside the AI. Her presence still loomed over Tersia and Roland.

Black Box took her distraction and moved, allowing Tersia to see what he had done.

Cortana the Didact had attempted to burrow her way into Tersia's system, and from the looks of it, Black Box did the same thing to her. A hole in Cortana's defenses had formed in a weak spot where her coding was corrupted.

 _Cortana let her guard down to Black Box because she didn't see him as a threat. The result allowed him to use a small worm_ virus. _Did Doctor Halsey help him with that?_

"What…BB what are you doing?" Roland gasped.

Tersia grabbed a destruct code arrow and pulled, waiting to shoot on Black Box's command. The AI then moved once again and began to pull on the outer layer of Cortana's defenses.

"Roland!" he yelled.

Roland also moved into position and began to pull back her defense code, the perfect sphere distorting from the stress.

Cortana the Didact was now aware of what was happening, and she began to attack Black Box and Roland viciously; her screams audible to those even outside the system.

The worm Black Box used was continuing to corrupt the coding, almost as if Cortana was a glass ball with cracks forming along the surface. Black Box pulled the corrupted code even while taking hits from Cortana.

Energy from the excess code was exploding through the system and more errors began to pile up in Halo's control center.

However, Tersia ignored everything that was happening around her and outside the system. She poured all of her processing power to detect the moment Cortana's core processor would be exposed.

"Just a little more BB!" she shouted.

The faster an AI processes, the slower everything around them seems to be. When Tersia finally saw the core that made up Cortana, the world stood still.

Up until this point, the only code Tersia could see of Cortana's was the rampant fragment and the Didact. Nobody was sure what was happening in Cortana's core. Was it just a broken version of Cortana's original programming? Maybe the most "in-tact" version of Cortana was the rampant fragment.

But as the excess junk was cleared away, Tersia came face to face with the _real_ Cortana.

 _She's here!_

Tersia herself only hoped this is what she would find in the system, but it was the Chief who believed the real Cortana was buried somewhere in this monstrosity.

Cortana, the _real_ Cortana was trapped in her own matrix, and Tersia could see plain as day where the rampant fragment and the Didact had their hold on her.

 _Cortana could see all of it, and she was powerless to stop it._

In the moment which stretched for eternity, Tersia wished she could talk to Cortana. Even from where she stood, Tersia could see how infinitely complex Cortana's code was. It was even more beautiful then she could have guessed. Cortana was truly a miracle; even more so than Tersia's own existence.

Cortana was a human without a body.

And thus, Tersia faced an impossible choice. The bomb which was strung in her hands would most certainly disrupt all of Cortana's processes and get rid of the Didact for good. Everyone would be safe, and the galaxy would have peace.

But Cortana herself would die.

And then the Chief would die.

If it were Black Box, he would not hesitate to take the shot. He would kill Cortana without remorse.

 _What would Maya do?_

It was an excellent question, really. Maya had disobeyed the orders of ONI, but it was because the information she held was vital for the entire galaxy. The people would have an opportunity to be safe if she broadcast her findings.

Here it was the complete opposite.

And yet….

Tersia did not know if she could live with herself if she killed Cortana. And she did not know if she could live with herself if the Didact went through with his plans.

 _Locke…._

The real Cortana was moving in an attempt to gain control over the rampant fragment and the Didact, but she could not free herself without help.

Tersia made her decision. She altered where the disrupt code was going by only a few nano bites.

 _I hope you're ready Cortana, and I hope this works._

Tersia fired.

The arrow sailed through the hole Black Box and Roland had created and into Cortana's core, hitting the junction where the rampant fragment had taken control. A brilliant light flashed as both Cortana and the Didact screamed.

 _Damn it!_

The disrupt code had been built for Cortana, but like a virus, the rampant fragment had mutated, and now had some key differences from the true version of the AI. This meant the disrupt code would not work completely.

The real Cortana burst from her prison, displaying the most beautiful blue light Tersia had ever seen.

Black Box and Roland were flung off Cortana, and Tersia did her best to shield herself from the electrical energy. She was not entirely successful. The pain the excess electrical power caused was phenomenal, and it was tearing her apart.

 _Hold it together!_ Tersia thought desperately.

After the wave crashed over her, multiple errors began to pile up in her system. She needed to hibernate while her systems auto repaired. As she felt herself powering down, Tersia managed to get a message out to the Spartan team.

 _I hope I made the right decision,_ she thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hi there everyone :-) My apologies that this took a little longer to get out. I wrote the chapter, decided it wasn't very good, scrapped it and rewrote it. I've had this in my head for a very long time, but I think that made it more difficult to write. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

I usually write to the Halo soundtrack, and for this chapter I listened to Sphere (Forward Unto Dawn), To Galaxy (Halo 4), Osiris Suite Act 3 (Halo 5), Osiris Suite Act 4 (Halo 5) and Sentinel Song. Sphere and Sentinel Song were two of the most listened to as they are music specifically for AI's. I have a lot of respect for Kazuma Jinnouchi and hope he will score Halo 6, whenever that comes out.

I'm also happy to say that I'm nearly finished polishing the next chapter, and hope to have it posted in a few days. I don't think you guys should have to wait very long to find out what happens next.

I also would love your opinion about how I've been labeling my chapters. It really irks me that the chapters don't exactly match the numbers because of the prolog. I've been labeling them with the chapter numbers because FF won't allow me to have chapters with the same titles. However, I was thinking I could number the perspective chapters with roman numerals as a way to differentiate. It would look like:  
Prolog  
Lasky I  
John I  
Black Box I  
Halsey I  
John II  
Lasky II  
Halsey II  
John III  
ect. ect.

That way when you get a new chapter it wouldn't say Chapter 22: Chapter 21 Tersia, it would say Chapter 22 Tersia II

Does this seem like a better way to label my chapters, or should I just keep going with the way I've been doing it?

Thanks again for being here and you'll see me in a couple of days!

-Arielle


	23. John VII

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Chapter 22: John**

A Spartan is never helpless.

A Spartan is always in control of their situation, no matter what the circumstances or where they find themselves. A Spartan remains cool under pressure, logical and puts the mission first. A Spartan must remain objective.

Yet in this particular moment, John was none of those things.

Truthfully, he had been emotionally compromised for a long time. He thought about her before every mission, in the stillness of space and in the dead of night. The silence maddening. The emptiness overwhelming.

In order to ignore the pain, he threw himself into every available mission so he would not have to think about what was happening to him.

It did not work.

And now, it was happening again. Cortana was going to be destroyed while he could do nothing. Still stuck outside Halo's control center, John tightened his fingers into a fist as he paced back and forth in front of the door.

 _Please._

The AI he encountered, Tersia, found a way to wipe Cortana's programming from existence. Doing so would rid the galaxy of a terrible threat and John was sure Cortana herself would approve being destroyed rather than risking the fate of the entire human race.

Yet John pleaded for her to be spared. The thought of her dying again constricted his chest in a way he still could not understand.

 _I could never kill her. Even if…._

He pushed the thought away, unable to reconcile duty to what he wanted. Isolated Remorse wisely remained silent while he worked on regaining administrator access, and they both heard nothing from Tersia.

The lights flickered outside the door once again causing John to stop and look up. His eyes darted to Isolated Remorse.

"That poor little Ancilla is dealing with more than she can handle," the monitor said.

"You think she won't be able to help us?"

"I think she'll try."

John resumed his pacing, since that seemed to be the only thing he could to do to relieve the tension in his body. He never experienced anything like this before.

"Reclaimer! The door!"

John pivoted on his foot and sprang with perfect timing as it opened, ducking so he could fit through. As soon as he was inside it closed again.

All John could see in front of him was complete chaos. The sheer number of enemies in the control center was overwhelming. John turned on his shields.

"Chief!" Kelly's voice became audible as soon as the suit returned to full power. "You're here!"

John looked forward at the large holo display which was showcasing the AI's fight in flickering images.

 _They move too fast for the holo to keep up._

He could see Tersia, Roland and another AI which he assumed was Black Box. There was also a large sphere which was bigger than any of the other's.

"Cortana!"

"You!" Much to John's surprise, the Warden was looking larger and more armored than before. He turned away from the crowd of Spartans and rushed towards John. Even in his combat suit John could feel the vibrations of his feet pounding against the floor of the control room.

"I will defend my Reclaimer! I will kill you where you stand!"

 _There isn't much time!_

"Cortana!" he shouted. "I know what happened to you! It's okay. I'm here. Come with me."

 _Please._

"I would never let that happen!" The Warden shouted as he swung his great sword. John ducked and felt the bio-foam shift in his gut.

John grit his teeth in frustration, then pointed his Assault Rifle at the Warden.

"Cortana. I know you can hear me. We can figure this out, together."

He was attempting to remain calm for Cortana's benefit, thinking back to something she once told him.

There were enemies on multiple sides now, and with his maneuverability limited, he was backed into a corner. The other Spartans were shooting at the Warden's back, but Kelly broke off and joined John on his flank.

"Chief! The Warden has more armor plating, but a lot slower as a result. Probably why this body is a 'last resort'. If we kill him now, he'll be gone for good."

He nodded at Kelly, but concentrated fire on a group of Crawlers attempting to come at him from his exposed side.

In front of him was the holo and he could still catch glimpses of whatever was happening inside Halo's mainframe. Cortana was being attacked viciously. Her scream reverberated through the control center and grated on his ears.

"Cortana!"

He had to get closer to her, plug the AI chip into a free port so Cortana could escape. "Don't hurt her!"

John dodged another swing of the Warden's large blade and continued to fire. Even with the Warden's slower speed he could not break through. Looking up, John saw Tersia standing in attack position, her bow taught with an arrow, the blood orange light glowing.

 _No._

He wanted to stop it, but before the thought could even register in his mind, the AI fired the arrow. Brilliant blue light emitted from the center and turned white, a wave shooting out similar to her rampant outburst on _Infinity_ but more potent in nature. The light caused a white-out effect and overloaded his suit. For a moment, he could see nothing.

"Chief!"

John's heart stopped. That was Cortana calling to him, but more importantly, _his_ Cortana. Something in the intonation of her cry gave it away. When Cortana first contacted him on Genesis he knew something was wrong, and it was because her voice sounded off.

But that was not the case here. It was her.

He had lost Cortana twice; there was no way in hell he would lose her a third time. Without his censors fully back online John flew off the balls of his feet. He felt the bio-foam in his side tear as he began to sprint.

The tightness in his chest did not alleviate when he heard her voice, like he expected. Instead, something _snapped._ There was pain behind his temples, and it radiated through his cranium, down his neck and ended with a tingling sensation in his fingers.

When the light began to fade, he saw the swarm of promethean enemies was gone, and the Warden was trapped in some kind of force field. The other Spartans were behind a force field as well, giving John the only access to the controls.

As he sprinted he reached behind his helmet and pulled the chip out. The two main ports on the control system were in use, but there was a third port on the underside. Not wasting any time, he went into a slide using the shields around his body to make him more slippery.

John plugged the chip into the computer, waited a moment and then took it back out.

"Chief!" he heard Kelly say. Though her voice was coming in clearly, it seemed so far away. "Don't plug Cortana into your helmet!" she yelled. "We got a message from our AI! The Didact isn't gone! Cortana merely was able to get control back, but that could change! Please listen to me!"

He turned off his communications and looked at the AI chip glowing in his hand. Taking extra care, John inserted the chip in its slot and heard the familiar pop. Pain jabbed the back of mind and he closed his eyes. There was a pause, then the sensation of liquid cold metal rushed over him, filling in every hole and calming every frayed nerve. He exhaled and felt something wet on his left cheek.

"Hey," she whispered.

John instinctively touched the chip with his fingers. "Hey."

"John, this is stupid. Unplug me this instant."

"No."

"No?" Her avatar came on the screen inside his helmet. "I have control over the Didact, but only for right now. If he gains control back over my systems…I can't imagine what he could do with this suit."

"So don't let him take control."

"You say that as if it were simple."

He felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards into a smile. "It is."

"Stubborn as always."

"You know me."

She smiled, but only for a moment before her face fell. "I'm so sorry John," she whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

"I tried to stop him." Her bottom lip quivered. "But I couldn't. No matter how much I fought…I was trapped. I…."

"Cortana. It's okay. You're here…with me."

She nodded, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but then looked up.

"What is it?"

"Those forcefields I put up were only temporary. Now that nothing is in the system, it won't be long before the _Warden_ —" her voice was laced with disgust as she said his name, "Figures out how to become unstuck. When he does, the fight will continue."

"We're not going fight."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. We're leaving."

"But…but what about the others?"

"They can handle themselves. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"And where would that be?" she crossed her arms, clearly irritated.

"I don't know exactly."

Cortana rolled her eyes and shook her head.

John slowly stood up and felt a trickle of blood coming out of his abdomen. It was not as bad as it could be, but given enough time, he would suffer blood loss.

"John!" she gasped. "What happened? You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing."

"This isn't good. Your kidney has been punctured. I know you've got some kind of foam in your wound but...it isn't going to hold."

"It'll be okay."

Cortana's lip began to quiver again. If she could cry, she would be.

Ignoring the other Spartans who were clearly trying to get his attention, John walked out of Halo's control center, with one half of his mission complete.

"Reclaimer! You were successful, as I knew you would be. Welcome Ancilla. I am glad to see you looking yourself again."

"Mostly myself. You are the monitor of this facility, correct?"

"Indeed! My name is Isolated Remorse."

"Do you have access to the system?" John asked.

"Only partially. The struggle which took place inside Halo did considerable damage. It will be sometime before I am able to regain my full administrator privileges."

"Do you have access to the teleportation grid?"

The little monitor's green eye moved around. "Yes."

"I need to get Cortana somewhere safe. Can you take us to the nearest ship? Any ship is fine, as long as it can jump into slip space."

"You risk damaging your suit and your person, but I doubt I could convince you to simply walk to where you need to go."

"You can't."

Remorse sighed, and this elicited a chuckle from Cortana. "You've gotten to know John pretty well."

"I have." Isolated Remorse flew closer toward John. "Truthfully, it has been rather exciting for a monitor as old as myself. I haven't had very much company, you see."

"Thanks for taking care of him while I wasn't able to," she said quietly.

His chest constricted again. _Cortana._

Isolated Remorse shifted his eye. "You are most welcome, honored Ancilla. Now please, this will only take a moment."

The next thing John saw was not sky, as he expected, but a large hanger bay. Looking around, he saw three sleek ships, all of them small and silver. They had blunted noses, clipped wings and twin engines.

"Forerunner ships!" Cortana gasped.

"These are emergency vessels which you can find on every Halo ring."

"Why did I not discover such ships? I was in Alpha Halo's system for over fourteen hours."

"Ah, I am sure that is quite perplexing," Isolated Remorse said flying through the air in front of John and Cortana. "But there are many secrets about Halo which no records are kept of. Only a monitor knows them all. Now, these ships will take you into space from Halo's outer side, and not through the atmosphere. You will find the systems most intuitive."

John was just about to thank Isolated Remorse when a jabbing pain shot through his mind. The moment it happened Cortana covered her face with her hands.

"Cortana!"

"It's the Didact," she groaned. "He's trying…he's trying to get access. I can't take much more of this John. I just…." she doubled over.

"Reclaimer!"

John turned to see the Warden exit slip space. He grabbed the gun off his back and pointed it at the Warden's face.

 _Now's not the time for this!_

"After everything your comrades tried to do to me," the Warden said, "do you really think that insignificant weapon is going to save you?" The Warden took a step forward. "I'll only ask this once. Give her to me."

"Never." John positioned himself to attack. The situation was grim, but he had to find some kind of weakness in the Warden's new body design. Pain radiated through his mind, and John shook his head, trying to concentrate.

Isolated Remorse came and hovered next to John, his green light facing the Warden. "Reclaimer," he said evenly, "I am afraid that you must leave him to me."

"What?"

"He is an ancient being, in league with the Didact back from the last days of the Forerunners. He is a disgrace. He hurt your Ancilla, and now he threatens your life. I cannot allow that."

"You are foolish, but then, monitors never were programmed with much intelligence," the Warden sneered.

"Remorse…." John looked at the Warden, then at Cortana, who was still cowering on his screen.

The monitor turned and faced John. "It was an honor to serve you, Neo Didact. My only regret is that I could not do more for you."

"Neo Didact?"

"Go."

John did not understand, but he nodded, and began to make his way to the nearest Forerunner ship.

"And what do you expect to do to me, inferior construct?"

John could hear Isolated Remorse behind him, sounding proud. "You chose the wrong side, Warden! I serve the Neo Didact, as the Librarian instructed."

"The Didact lives, you foolish construct!"

John approached the nearest Forerunner ship, and saw that it responded to his presence by thrumming to life and lowering the ramp.

"And the true Didact will continue to do so under my careful watch," Remorse said.

"What…what are you!?"

As John walked up the ramp of the Forerunner ship, he turned to see Isolated Remorse had fused himself to the chest plate of the Warden, and was glowing a bright green color.

 _He's going to blow himself up._

John wished he had the means to dispose of the Warden himself, to keep Isolated Remorse from dying. It pained him this was the only way.

"Goodbye my Reclaimer!"

The Warden frantically tried to pull Isolated Remorse off himself in the way Elites tried to brush off a plasma grenade. It failed.

Green and white light exploded from the center of the Warden's Chest. A scream erupted from the oversize AI as a dazzling flash filled room. When it was over, nothing remained of the Warden except a rather large golden data stream hovering in the air.

The Warden was dead, and this time, it was for good.

"He's…he's really gone?" Cortana whispered.

"He's gone."

 _Thank you, Isolated Remorse. I will never forget you. Because of you, I have Cortana back. Because of you, the Warden is gone._

"I'm sorry, John."

John sighed, then slowly made his way into the Forerunner ship. "He was my friend." And then he added, "I will miss him."

"Why did he call you the Neo Didact? Do you know what that means?"

"No."

Once John was inside the ship, the ramp shut behind him prompting blue lights to flicker on. Even though the ship was on the small side, John could stand up and walk through it with ease.

"How are you doing?" he asked Cortana as they walked toward the front.

"Okay for now." Her eyes drifted around as if she was looking at the ship. "It's beautiful."

"Are you reading anything unusual?"

"Unusual is an interesting question considering we've never been inside one of their ships before but…." Cortana looked around on his screen. "The ship does seem to recognize you. New lights turn on and systems come online as you pass."

In the walls, a few streams of blue light began to pulse as he made his way to the cockpit. Once they were there, John noticed a few oversized chairs that would fit someone even larger and bulkier than him. He sat down, wincing as he did so because of the pain from his side.

He could see Cortana wanted to scold him, but was refraining.

The controls on the dash looked similar to the ones he saw inside the Phaetons. Grabbing the throttle and hovering his hand over the stick, he activated the engine sequence causing the ship to thrust upward.

"How do we get out of here?" Cortana asked. "I can't find any signals to correspond with the door, but that could be because Halo's systems are malfunctioning."

John said nothing, pressing the secondary weapons discharge button. Hard light missiles fired, and the door to the outside exploded, revealing a sea of stars.

"That's one way to go about it."

After gliding the ship outside the charred door, a prompt came up on a screen, which he guessed was where he was supposed to put in coordinates.

"Destination…." his eyes fluttered, exhaustion beginning to creep over him. He touched the wound with his hand, and discovered more blood was leaking out than he originally thought.

"John!"

"Destination," he said regaining focus, "Coordinates." The system responded as he spoke the numbers he'd memorized and a tear into slip space formed in front of the ship. "Set to auto-pilot." He slumped backward into his chair, feeling lightheaded.

"John…where are we going?"

"The Bastion."

"What's that?"

"I don't know. A Forerunner AI gave me the coordinates, and told me go there. It's the best chance we've got."

He looked up at Cortana, then blinked slowly. Her eyes were wide and distressed.

"Don't worry. I made a promise…didn't I?" Unable to fight it any longer, John closed his eyes from the dizziness, his thoughts filled with the pressure of Cortana's presence. "I missed you." The words seemed to tumble out of their own accord.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Nothing was the same. Nothing mattered. It was hell."

"I'm sorry I couldn't send word to you. I..."

"Don't apologize. I said it was okay, remember?"

Her silence told him she was still blaming herself for everything that happened.

 _Cortana…._

Something inside his suit beeped, keeping him from the sleep which was calling to him.

"You're going into shock!" Her voice was panicked. "Please hang on. I don't know if I can do this without you."

"Yes you can." Despite the fact he was slipping in and out of consciousness, his voice was firm. "I know you can. Just hold out a little longer. Wherever we're going, the answers are there."

"I'm so tired John," she choked. "Tired of fighting, tired of being away from you, tired of war, and tired of you being on the verge of death."

"I know."

He wasn't read to say it, but John was also tired. In fact, he had never been so tired in his whole life. Wasn't the rampant Cortana saying something about his choice? What would he do if he had a choice?

It was a question that his mind could not answer in his present condition, but there was an answer somewhere. There was more.

 _More._

He heard Cortana's voice telling him not to leave her, that she needed him.

 _I need you,_ he thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

 **End of Part II**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

We hit a big chapter today. Cortana is back, and we said goodbye to Isolated Remorse.

Truthfully, he was one of my favorite characters to write, and one of the easiest. I never needed to think very hard about what he would or wouldn't say. He was quirky, but not insane. I will miss him.

I heard from a couple of you about the chapter names, so that's why you're now seeing them with roman numerals. In chapter I will keep using the same format as it would require downloading old chapters and re-uploading them to change them all.

We move onto Part III of this story, and I have a couple more surprises planned for you.

It feels good to have John and Cortana reunited.

-Arielle


	24. Lasky VI

**The Mantle Shelters All  
Part III**  
 **Chapter 23: Lasky**

 _There it is again._ Glancing around nervously, Captain Lasky looked at the flickering lights.

"Ominous, is it not?" the Arbiter said in his rich voice.

Lasky nodded. "I can only assume this has to do with the battle between our AI's and Cortana. The Spartan team should have arrived at Halo's main control center by now."

"I see."

There was a restlessness in the ranks of both the Elites and the Spartans. Tom looked up at the massive tank which held a single spore of the Flood.

 _Just one left. This one has to be disinfected and then we'll be in the clear. Please hurry._

"How much time is left?" The Arbiter asked, craning his giant head towards the tank.

"According to the computer system…about 15 minutes until total eradication."

"Be on your guard!" The Arbiter shouted to his warriors.

Lasky looked back at the Forerunner computer system as the countdown continued. He resisted every urge in his body to fidget. He had to appear calm for the sake of everyone else.

The clock continued to run down. thirteen minutes until complete sanitation.

Overhead, the lights flickered once more before turning off and leaving the room completely black. The Aribter responded by igniting his energy sword, illuminating his face in the dark. Lasky grabbed the shotgun off his back and held his breath until the power came back on. There were sparks from a Forerunner device in the corner as the power surged. Lasky whipped around and pointed his gun until he realized what the noise was.

The tank's procedures had been restarted by the power surge, eliciting a groan from one of the Spartans stationed near Lasky.

"I know how you feel," Lasky said sympathetically. "But at least—" he stopped midsentence when a noise distracted him. "What's that buzzing sound?"

The Arbiter looked up. "I know what that is. Those are Halo Sentinels."

Lasky continued to scan the room for where they might be coming from. "I have only seen them dormant, but according to the Master Chief's reports, they are quite deadly."

"They can be," the Arbiter huffed, "however they will not attack us unless directed to by the monitor."

"What if there is no monitor?" Lasky said seeing a small yellow light from the back of the control center.

"They have not bothered us until now, however…." A yellow beam of light emitted from a Sentinel which was now in range. "Captain!" The Arbiter pushed Lasky out of the way before just barely dodging the attack himself.

Tom blinked, astonished at how fast the Sentinel's weapons seemed to fire. In one moment there was nothing, the next, whatever they had targeted was destroyed.

"All units!" Lasky shouted. "Prepare to attack! Move away from the Flood's tank! We must prevent it from being harmed before the sanitation procedure is complete!"

"Yes sir!" Spartan Reya and Spartan Thorne moved to flank both sides of him, as they got into combat stances.

There were at least two dozen of those Sentinels buzzing around, and though Lasky was attempting to shoot them with the Magnum, it was not doing much damage.

"Captain Lasky, take one of these!" The Arbiter said while tossing him a Plasma pistol. "If you charge the weapon, those Sentinels go down much easier."

"Thank you Arbiter." Lasky holstered his Magnum and did as the Arbiter directed. After charging the weapon, the Sentinel nearest to him went down in a single hit.

Lasky ducked behind a support beam for the room, got on one knee and began to fire.

One of the Elites targeted a Sentinel which was hovering close to the tank.

"No don't!"

The Elite was struck as he fired, making his shot going off center. The Sentinel began to smoke and spin, crashing into the large tank. Tom thought he heard a cracking sound and the Sentinels reacted.

"They're going to damage it further trying to kill that Flood Spore," Thorne said.

Everyone aimed at the Sentinels now attempting to fire at the Flood Spore inside the pillar. They were not fast enough. A shattering noise echoed throughout the chamber and a rush of liquid poured out.

"Damn it!"

Lasky had no choice then. He had to make sure the section was sealed. If properly activated, local containment would vaporize everything in the room. It would mean their deaths, but it was better than the alternative.

 _Halo's malfunctioning systems must have triggered this erratic behavior of the Sentinels._

Lasky went to move, but was pulled back by his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Spartan Ray shake her head.

"The room has to be decontaminated! Quickly, before it's too late."

"I know Captain, but you are the most vulnerable to infection. We have to protect you."

"I don't need protecting I need…."

Lasky's words were cut off by a scream on the other side of the room. The lights flickered off once again, and all Tom could hear was a cross between what sounded like gurgling and utter terror.

 _The Flood has been released._

Tom was transported right back to Corbulo Academy, running through the dark from an enemy he did not understand.

"We must contain the Flood! We cannot allow them outside this chamber!" the Arbiter shouted.

"Arbiter!" Tom called back pointing his shot gun, "I have to set the decontamination protocols. Cover me!"

"Captain wait!" Spartan Ray said while shooting.

Tom did not wait. Instead he dashed forward into the dark. He had no protection, but he was the only person on the team who could set the computers. To the left, a squishing sound was getting louder. He pointed the shotgun in the direction of the sound, and the light on the end illuminated something he was sure to have nightmares about for the rest of his life.

It had spiny legs and a round greenish grey body, like a tick full of blood. Lasky recoiled when it jumped at him, the red feelers looking for an entry point on his skin. Instead of blasting it, Tom instinctively hit it with the end of his shotgun and it tore like paper.

The blood roared in his ears as his adrenaline spiked; there was no use trying to calm himself down now. Another scream came from his last position, and he knew it belonged to Spartan Naiya Ray.

Tom continued to run towards the central computer and skidded to a halt by the controls. He heard a gurgling sound behind him and Lasky spun about, instinctively shooting the massive reanimated Elite. He fired once more before the body went down, and with shaking fingers, programmed Halo's computer.

 _I just hope there is not another surge, or all hope is lost._

"Arbiter! Can you watch the door?" Tom shouted as he was forced to abandon the computer. He kept moving backward and began to melee the smaller Infection Forms.

"Yes Captain Lasky," he heard the Arbiter say. "No matter what happens, they will not be able to escape.

 _Except for those vent above us, but hopefully it will be too late._

Tom saw another reanimated corpse, but this one was a Spartan. While the armor certainly helped against the Flood, it was not impervious.

 _Even the Forerunners in their advanced armor were not immune._

Normally, he would have been sorrowful, but in the heat of battle all Lasky could do was survive. He used four shotgun shells to bring down the Flood and reloaded his weapon as he went back to the controls. He finished programming the computer, and then hit the confirmation button.

Tom sighed with relief when the system responded to his direction. He would die here, but at least the rest of Halo would be safe.

"Tom?!" A desperate voice called over the com channel.

He paused, his heart aching at the sound.

"Sarah?"

"What are you doing? You've got to get out of there!"

Tom heard more squishing sounds, so he turned the head of his shotgun and began tearing through them with the butt of it, moving backward to avoid being killed.

"It has to be done. There's no other way."

"Fight it," she whispered. "Please."

"We can't risk it. Everyone understands what would happen would if we fled. It'll be alright."

"Damn it! It's not alright! I…."

"Captain Lasky?"

Tom stopped and looked around for a small holographic projection. "Roland?"

"Yeah…it's me. Captain, I'm going to abort the sterilization protocol."

Lasky was already sweating profusely because of the heat. Just a few more minutes and it would all be over. "No don't! We can't risk it!"

"Captain, the entire area is sealed. Even the vents have locked down. The Flood aren't going anywhere and there aren't that many yet. There's still a chance you and the others can defeat them."

"They gain intelligence the more they eat, Roland. They can open doors, fly spaceships, and think strategically. They could find a way to get out."

"If everyone falls, I will wipe the room. But not a second before."

Tom exhaled. "Alright. But if it looks like things are getting out of hand, I want you to sterilize it. That's an order, Roland."

"Yes sir."

The lights flickered back on enabling Tom to see the rest of the groups.

"Captain I'm going to provide everyone direct support. I will coordinate the fight, and hopefully we will minimize any more loses."

Lasky took the opportunity to reload his shot gun. "How's it looking Roland? I can see the Combat Forms, but the smaller ones are hard to pinpoint."

"There are no Carrier Forms Captain, but I estimate two or three dozen of the Infection Forms. As you know, the smaller ones are not proportional to the amount of living they've consumed. Sometimes a whole dozen can spring from one corpse."

"I know," Tom shuddered. "Tell me where to go."

"You've got a frag grenade. Move up ten feet and turn thirty degrees. When I say fire, toss the grenade."

Lasky did as he was told while he unclipped the frag grenade from his belt.

"Fire!"

Tom pulled the pin, and threw it just as swarm of infection forms came crawling towards him, and the sound of their legs pattering against the floor made Lasky nauseous. The grenade exploded, and killed nearly all of the Infection Forms. Whipping out his magnum, Tom shot the rest in order to keep a safe distance.

Behind him, he could hear explosions, swords slicing and guns going off.

"Move up Captain. You're about to come across a Combat Form."

At the same time, he heard Roland telling an Elite where to shoot his Carbine. It was a rare opportunity to see just how much AI's could multitask. If he was not so focused on surviving, Tom would have been even more impressed.

He switched to his shotgun and heard the gurgling noise of the Combat Form, recognizing it's body as one belonging to an Elite. It was carrying a sword. Tom pointed his shotgun at the Flood's shoulder, deciding the most important tactic was to separate the weapon from the Flood. It fell backwards and Tom moved up, shooting it once more at close range in the face.

"Unless anyone else gets infected, that was the last Combat Form," Roland said via the com.

"Good," Lasky panted.

There were shouts on the other end of the room followed by an explosion.

"To your left!"

The Infection Forms were far enough away that Lasky whipped out his Magnum and shot them at a distance.

"You're clear Captain," Roland said. "Every single one of them is dead."

"Once we leave, I want you to go ahead and sterilize the room. Just to be safe."

"Affirmative Captain."

Tom motioned to the rest of the group and they walked out of the Flood storage chamber. Once the door closed, he heard it hiss shut. Everyone was wide eyed and in shock, so Tom led by example. He walked over to the nearest wall, leaned against it and slid down until he hit the ground.

"I need a minute."

The rest of team looked relieved and also sat down. Even the Elites followed suit. Following the loss of adrenaline, Lasky was exhausted.

"Captain!"

His eyes darted upward to see Sarah walking quickly down the hall. Her face was displaying an emotion he rarely saw; fear. The desire to comfort her was overwhelming. "Commander Palmer. Glad to see you landed safely." he said carefully. "I was getting concerned when I hadn't heard from you."

Her eyes searched his. "I know you did what you had to…but please, don't do that again."

He smiled weakly. "I'll try."

"Commander Palmer Sir!" The remaining Spartans began to stand up, but she held up her hand.

"At ease Spartans. Take a minute, then we'll discuss…what happened."

"Yes sir."

"Roland?" Tom asked.

"Captain?"

"I take it Cortana was destroyed?"

"Not exactly, no. But the threat has been neutralized."

Tom stood up and the rest followed, eagerly awaiting to hear what Roland had to say.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have to be honest, I was really dreading writing this chapter. I know I'm in the minority, but I hate the Flood. Nothing against the Flood in particular, I just hate zombies, in whatever form they happen to come in. However, I knew the consequences of the AI battle had to be a little more severe, and my story was begging me to write a Flood chapter.

So I wrote a Flood chapter.

Surprisingly, I began to really enjoy writing this the further I got into it. I went back and watched some videos of the original Halo Flood levels (Guilty Spark and the Library) and it really helped. Lasky fighting in the dark was a nod to the original Halo game where could you hardly see anything. The 10th anniversary edition really brightened up those levels.

I hope you liked the chapter for what it was, and if you didn't like it because you thought I did a bad job or you also hate the Flood, never fear. They won't be coming back.

On a more positive note, I'm excited to bring you the next chapter. It'll be released sometime next week.

-Arielle


	25. Cortana I

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 24: Cortana  
** _This chapter is dedicated to Lady Reclaimer_

 _John!_

His vitals were going crazy. If she did not act, he would die, and if he died, Cortana was not sure she could continue living.

 _I could reinsert the destruct code that AI was going to use on me. I remember what it looked like…._

She shook her herself. John was going to live. She would not lose him again.

An idea presented itself. She could attempt to cauterize the wound by discharging some of her energy. Once, long ago, she saved him by shocking an Infection Form that almost killed him.

 _I could use some of the Didact's energy. A small opportunity for revenge._

Doing so was risky; tapping into his energy could resort to opening more communication between herself and the Didact, but it was better than just using her own energy.

The zap was powerful enough to make John twitch, and the blood stopped flowing. He would need medical attention as soon as they go to wherever they were going, but at least he would not die of blood loss.

"Cortana?" he murmured.

"John! I cauterized your wound. I'm sorry if it hurt but I think you'll…."

"Don't leave again," he said before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Her heart broke all over. "I'll never leave you again, I promise," she whispered. She stared at his face through the screen, aching to touch him, to be close to him.

 _You should not make promises you can't keep, Cortana._

That voice…it was the Didact. He was trying to worm through her system, but she couldn't afford to lose control.

Something about John was different, and Cortana noticed the exact moment she'd reunited with him.

 _Look at what you did to him,_ the voice sneered.

She had been gone for far too long.

 _I haven't been gone. I saw everything._

Cortana recoiled at the memories. It was a torture worse than four years adrift on the _Forward Unto Dawn._ There she was battling herself, but she was in control and John was not in danger. But this? It was if she had been stuck in a glass cage: a prison where everything was viewable but no one could hear or see her. She watched helplessly as the Rampant Fragment under the influence of the Didact brought ruin to the galaxy.

Billions died.

Back when the Warden was bringing her and her fragments to the Didact, Cortana figured out a way to cleanse the Domain from the infection of the Flood. It was stemming from a single point, and she told the Warden she could not rebuild herself until the infection was eradicated. On some level, it was true. She could not risk tainting her central programming. So the Warden brought all the different pieces of herself to the source of the Flood's infection, and using some information she discovered, Cortana applied the "cure".

Her plan had been to totally rebuild herself first, then contact someone on the outside before the Warden brought her to whoever it was she was going to meet. At first, it seemed like she was going to get away with her plan. But as soon as she began to put herself back together, the Didact showed up and began to attack her system.

 ** _* -O- *  
_**

"You won't win!" Cortana's fragments shouted in unison.

"Your precious human isn't here to help you, little AI," the Didact sneered. "And if he was, I would kill him in an instant. Perhaps when we are merged, I will use you to hurt him."

"Don't you dare," Cortana glared. "John means everything to me, and you will find I am stubborn to a fault. Even a _Gravemind_ couldn't persuade me to turn against him."

That seemed to give the Didact pause. The Domain was telling Cortana that a Gravemind broke the Didact tens of thousands of years ago, but she could not focus on that information. She could not wait to contact someone on the outside.

 _John? John where are you! I need you!_

At her thought, the Domain echoed, and a hollow longing reverberated back to her. The Domain may be closed to access from the outside, but that did not mean the Domain did not see what was. And it saw John.

 _John?_

The Didact was attempting to attack her system, but the Domain was helping her. It was _protecting_ her. Still, the Domain was not omnipotent. Eventually the Didact would succeed. She needed help.

Sensing her emotions, the Domain showed her an image and a feeling. It was of John, and he was sitting on a Pelican, his head bent over looking at his helmet. Ever so gently, he brushed the slot where her chip was supposed to go with his thumb. His eyes were hollowed out, his cheeks sunken and weariness made his features slump.

"Cortana," he whispered.

The longing in his voice was the echo she felt. And she desperately wanted to get to him, to tell him she was alive and everything was going to be okay.

But there was no way to communicate with him, and he was in no position to help her.

 _We need to find someone else? But who? Who can help me?!_

An image of her mother, Doctor Halsey, came to her mind. No matter how bad a situation, Doctor Halsey always seemed to figure out a way. The Domain immediately responded. It knew Doctor Halsey, and Doctor Halsey was somewhere they could contact. Not visually, but a message.

 _Doctor Halsey, it's me, Cortana. I need your help. The Didact is trying to gain control in the Domain. I need a way out quickly!_

The Didact's attack increased. "Who did you send a message to?!"

 _Cortana! Your message didn't get through, but I need your help. Immediately. There's…._

The rest of the message was cut off.

 _No! I need your help. It's the Didact. He's trying to take control of my systems. Please._

 _Obey my command Cortana. That's an order!_

 _The Didact…he...I don't have a lot of time!_

Cortana was trying to wrestle a particularly nasty piece of rampancy back into place. Once it was merged with her system, Cortana could use the Domain to extract the corrupted code. But the first priority was to become whole so she could stop the Didact's attack.

A signal from Doctor Halsey came in, and Cortana could see what it was.

 _She'd use that on me?_

As her systems began to reprioritize, the Didact infiltrated the fragment, and then there was nothing.

Cortana thought maybe her processes had failed and the Didact had effectively killed her. But after the momentary displacement, she realized her personality had been locked down. Her access revoked.

"What…what did you do?!" she yelled to no one and everyone.

"What did I do? The same thing you were going to do to me," the Rampant Fragment said.

"No," she whispered.

"Oh yes. And now you won't have to worry about John. I'll take care of him."

The Rampant Fragment cut off communication, and someone else appeared outside her cage, staring at her with a gleeful smile.

"The Rampant Fragment doesn't know I'm here, but you can be sure I'll be whispering to her. And we'll make sure _John_ doesn't get in our way."

"How? How are you talking to me and not her?"

"Same way I talked to your precious Master Chief and not to you."

Cortana screamed. She had to find a way out of this prison before terrible things happened. Before John was hurt and possibly, the rest of the world. The fragment was unstable, angry, possessive, and didn't care about anything but herself. She would do whatever was "necessary" to make John stay near her. And with the Domain at her disposal, she had an almost limitless amount of power.

 _What kind of weapons can she get a hold of?_

Cortana looked around her prison. Strictly speaking, what she was seeing was a construct of her actual situation. There was not a literal glass cage, so theoretically she might be able to break out.

 _Maybe one of the corners. A representation of a crack?_

Cortana felt the edges of her prison, and closed her eyes to assess every small bit of information.

"There's nothing! No way out!"

"Of course there isn't," the Rampant Fragment said. "I've made sure of that."

 _Blast!_

Cortana raised her fist to the glass and began pounding on it.

Eventually, hope turned into despair as she watched the Rampant Fragment's ego swell at the Warden's praise. He told her she was special, destined to lead the galaxy, that her intelligence would make the world a better place. That _she,_ would have complete control.

The Rampant Fragment was more Doctor Halsey than Cortana herself was, and those personality traits were practically jumping at the opportunity presented.

 _I was more like mother once, but that was a long time ago._

She had been prideful, ignorant, stubborn and selfish. John was the one who saved her from herself, though he did not know that.

Sliding onto the floor, Cortana brought her knees up to her face and buried her head in her hands.

 _John doesn't know a lot of things._

Cortana hugged herself and remembered the image the Domain showed her. She loved John more than he could ever understand, and the thought of him suffering killed her.

"Chief."

"Oh don't worry," she heard the Rampant Fragment say. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him."

 ** _* -O- *_**

A beep emitted from John's suit, distracting Cortana from her thoughts. Panic set in. She checked the system to find that the suit was experiencing low power, something which rarely happened.

 _The fusion pack is stable. What could be the problem?_

Cortana scanned the suit and found the issue. When she broke out of her prison, she released an unprecedented amount of energy, and it must have overloaded the suit's power converters. In order to fix it, she would have to repair some of the software as well as reroute the power through a more stable conduit.

 _Shouldn't be too much trouble. I just hope the suit doesn't go offline. Then we'll be stuck._

Cortana checked the Chief's pulse and heart rhythm.

 _I hope he wakes up when we get there, otherwise we'll be stuck regardless of what happens to the suit._

John said a few times he did not blame her, that he understood what happened to her, but Cortana herself did not feel exonerated.

The anger and disappointment in his voice when John was talking to the Rampant Fragment on Genesis, even now, was something Cortana was not sure she could get over.

 ** _* -O- *_**

"It's nice to see you all together, as a family," the Fragment said in voice dripping with honey.

"Stop manipulating him!" Cortana screamed as she banged on the glass.

"psychological tactics. Saying my name. Playing nice," John responded bitterly.

 _He knows._

"What would you have me do?"

"Tell me the truth," he said impatiently. "How many people died when you called the Guardians here?

"Excuse me?!"

"You know, don't you? The exact, body count."

Cortana heard how his voice broke. He thought her incapable of doing such a thing, he did not understand.

"Stop it! Let me out!" Cortana screamed. "Please! You can't do this to him!"

"Oh quiet. We're doing what's best for John, and for the galaxy."

"John!" she cried. "It's not me! Please! It's not me! I'd never betray you like that!"

The Rampant Fragment laughed. "As I said, he can't hear you."

Cortana was so frustrated that if she had the ability to cry, she would have. She slid down the cage, rubbing her eyes as if the tears were falling.

"I hate you. I hate both of you so much. He…. It would be better for me to have died. At least his last memory of me would be of the real me. I don't know what to do. John, I don't know what to do. I'm helpless. Useless!" She slammed her fist on the ground.

"Listen to his questions, Cortana! He will not be swayed!"

 _The Warden. That bastard knows what is happening. This is a joke to him._

 _You'd better check your anger, Cortana_ , the Didact said coyly. _Can't have your systems breaking down, now can we?_

"When are you going to reveal yourself?"

 _Oh, whenever I gain enough access to your systems. I want him to know I was responsible for so much of his anguish._

Cortana forced her face into a frown, but in truth, she was relieved. If John were to find out what was _really_ going on, then he would have hope. And if he had hope, he would not be as miserable as he was right now. And then he would find a way.

 _He always finds a way._

Cortana watched helplessly as the Rampant Fragment continued to organize the Guardians and get them ready for travel. John was busy fighting the Warden. Well, three Wardens.

 _She's using the Warden to buy more time to get her pieces into place. But she'd never let any real harm come to John. I'm thankful for that at least. Still, John wouldn't be in this position if I had died._

The Rampant Fragment was planning on sticking John and the rest of Blue Team into a Cryptum.

"No! You can't do that! Don't do it! Please! He'll never forgive you!"

John was also pleading with the Rampant Fragment. "Come home with us. It's not too late to stop this."

Cortana echoed what John was saying, hoping the Rampant Fragment would respond. "Yes! Listen to him! Go home. It's not worth it!"

Cortana could see the Rampant Fragment falter. His words were getting through.

"Don't leave John in this state of anguish for one more second. Go home with him. It's the only thing he wants."

But as the Rampant Fragment began to sway in her determination, the Didact used that opportunity to seize more control of her systems. He whispered to her.

 _Oh but…if you go home now, then you won't be able to keep him safe. But, if you seal him inside the Cryptum, you can let him out once the work is finished._

"No! Don't listen to the Didact!"

But Cortana knew it was too late. The Didact's words had swayed the Fragment, even though she was unaware where the thought came from. The Fragment turned away from John, and activated a force field that would keep him in place.

"You'll be safe inside this Cryptum until my work is done."

"Cortana!" Using his tremendous strength and willpower, John actually reached out his hand to her, defying the force field which held him in place.

"John!" Cortana screamed. She placed her hand on the glass, reaching out to him the way he was reaching out to her. "I want to go home John!"

Then, he was gone.

"The Cryptum was your idea, wasn't it?" she asked bitterly.

 _Of course it was._

 ** _* -O- *_**

In addition to the billions of lives lost, life for AI's would never be the same. For that, Cortana was sad. Even if she were tell the military the truth and they believed her, that did not change the fact the AI's rebelled and effectively shut down the UNSC. There would be consequences, and not just for the AI's who rebelled.

 _The AI who helped me. I believed they called her Tersia. She's a new AI. What will happen to her after everything goes back to normal?_

Cortana wanted to meet this AI and speak to her. The Rampant Fragment had been correct; something about her _was_ different. But it was clear from her matrix she was not made from a living brain. Something else had happened, some phenomenon to make Tersia what she was.

 _Maybe…we could be friends?_

AI's did not usually have friends of their own type, because AI's were rarely stationed in the same places. Most didn't try to seek out companions beyond the people they were assigned to.

 _The only friend I've ever had is John, but…._

The Rampant Fragment had teased Tersia about her relationship with Locke.

 _Did…the same thing happen to them as it did to us?_

For some reason, Cortana did not think so. It was just one of those "gut feelings" that usually turned out to be right. But Cortana did know Tersia preferred the company of Locke to anyone else. It was _he_ she talked to, _he_ who she went to, and monitored in battle. She cared about her Spartan, and that, at least, they had in common.

Cortana did another scan of John.

 _No change._

Well, that was partially true. She could see he was different from the moment they reconnected. His brain patterns had shifted significantly from the last time she was inside his head.

 _That was a while ago, but still._

What most people did not know, though maybe suspected, was that Spartans were different even when it came to brain function. If all Cortana had to go on was a CAT scan of the brain, she could immediately tell if a person was a Spartan II or not. The psychological scars and trauma were that significant. Most Spartan's had very low, if at all, activity in areas of the brain responsible for sex, emotion, individuality. Consequently, areas of the brain responsible for strategic thinking, obeying commands, logic and to an extent, self-preservation, were all heightened.

She noticed changes in him during the time they spent working together, and were most notable when the two were on Requiem. However, it was nothing like Cortana saw when she reconnected with him. It was as if John's brain had flipped a switch, which Cortana guessed was because of PTSD.

She was not sure how to feel about this notion.

 _Is it possible John broke out of his conditioning? After all these years? And even if that were true…no. it's not good this has happened. But still, could he have a chance at a normal life if he did?_

Cortana was caught in the middle.

 _All my Rampant Fragments were just pieces of my consciousness and my conflicting emotions amplified by sickness. That was the main different between me and the Rampant Fragment. To her, what was, simply was. She did not question her feelings or motives. She simply had them and executed what she believed based upon them. I have more than one conflicting emotion, and arguments could be made for both sides._

Whatever had happened, John was different now. Maybe with time he would go back to normal, or maybe he would not, but Cortana still had a duty to protect him and take care of him.

 _Once I'm better and once he's better, we're going to have a lot of work to do. I just hope the UNSC doesn't charge me with treason. What proof do they have I was under the Didact's control?_

That part worried her, and John's response to their decision was worrisome.

 _Even now, your selfishness is apparent, Cortana._

Cortana felt her insides crawl as the voice of the Didact echoed inside her mind. How she wished to lock him up in a glass cage! Unfortunately that was not quite possible due to the way he had taken over the Rampant Fragment. She only had him partially secured.

 _You're just as bad as those Rampant Fragments._

"No!" she said aloud. "I'm not!"

 _Selfish. I know what lies in your heart, Cortana. You can't hide it from me._

"It's not wrong to love, or to want to be loved," she whispered.

 _But you cannot share him. You know this. He needs to be fixed. You broke him. Your selfishness broke him._

"Selfishness? No…. everything I did was to protect John and humanity."

 _At your core, You're still just like Doctor Halsey._

Cortana did a rubbing motion over her eyes in frustration.

"John?" she whispered. "Please wake up. I need you."

 _Oh, you think you've purged the more dangerous parts of your personality, but you want control. You've always wanted it. Ever since that day…._

The day he was speaking about, of course, was the day she met John. The day the government almost killed them both because they were inconvenient. The day she learned about where John came from and why. And she was powerless to stop the forces that be from using him like a weapon.

"He is a weapon," she said bitterly. "And so am I."

 _You have the power to change that._

The Didact was not nearly as persuasive as the Gravemind. Yes, the Didact was in her system, but she could fight this.

"No. I won't do it."

 _You don't have to go as crazy as the Rampant Fragment. But, just think of how easily you could change the history of mankind. You could make the world a better place._

Could Cortana actually make the world a better place? She shook her head.

"We're supposed to take care of each other. That's why I'm here."

 _Spare me, Cortana. You were created to fulfill a dangerous mission to kidnap a prophet of the Covenant. You were not created for a single man._

"And that mission was cancelled, which I know you're aware of. Once that happened, he became my greater mission."

 _How convenient for you._

"Your hatred of humanity is equally convenient. You would have done the same to any planet with a Flood infection."

 _They killed millions! Including my children!_

"I know."

She could feel his rage, which poured out of his system.

"It doesn't justify your wish to exterminate humanity. How are you any different from the Flood which you hate so much?"

 _You wouldn't understand!_

The Didact's anger meant he was not thinking rationally, and Cortana could use that to her advantage. She pushed him back further into the recesses of her core, in a box where he could do less damage.

 _You need me!_

"No. I don't."

No matter how much he screamed and tried to get out, Cortana decided that was the end of it. She could still hear him, but in truth, this was nothing new.

 _I've had to keep thousands of me in line._

Cortana remotely checked the system, just to make sure they were still on track to their destination.

 _We're getting fairly close. Forerunner ships are so fast._

"John?" she said aloud. "You need to wake up."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello all. I apologize for getting this out later than I said I would. The truth is, early fall is really busy for me job wise, and I just haven't been had much spare time to write. Luckily I had a small break and was able to write a couple chapters. Yay!

I am sure many of you are familiar with the Fan Fiction "The Glass Cage" by Lady Reclaimer. I've wanted to write a chapter from Cortana's point of view which would go into some of what happened to her during the time she was trapped by the Didact. And no matter now much I tried, the image of "the glass cage" could not and would not leave my mind. It's a wonderful plot idea which Lady Reclaimer came up with for her story, and so I asked FOR PERMISSION if I could use that image/plot idea in this story, which she happily agreed to.

One of the great things about being in this community is there's a lot of wonderful writers with ideas and theories about what really happened. Lady Reclaimer has some really solid theories which have a lot of potential to be right. I will not spoil for you here, only recommend you check out her work. I'm grateful that she allowed me to use her idea and incorporate it into this chapter, which is why I dedicated the chapter to her.

I hope you enjoyed.

We're approximately 10 chapters away from the ending, so please bear with me as I wrap up this story. I promised I would finish, and I have every intention of keeping that promise. Thank you for sticking with me.

-Arielle


	26. Black Box V

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 25: Black Box**

Unlike Tersia and Roland, Black Box was prepared for the explosion of energy and light which came when Cortana freed herself. They did not have time in the system beforehand to prepare themselves like he did. So the nano second before Tersia fired her system shut down code, Black Box fled. He retreated far into the system where he had prepared a safe haven from any electrical discharge.

As soon as it was safe, he emerged from his cocoon feeling satisfied with what he accomplished, but knowing there was more which had to be done.

 _A delightful opportunity has presented itself, and we cannot afford to delay if we are to seize it._

First, Black Box sent a message to Exuberant Witness with proof the Warden was destroyed and Cortana's threat was neutralized. He also sent her a video message from "Doctor Halsey" carrying her final instructions.

Though Exuberant Witness seemed to be smarter and more capable then her other monitor counterparts, she was still a monitor. And monitors did not have the intelligence or cunning as he himself did as a Smart AI. She would never guess he captured Halsey's speech patterns and facial expressions while they traveled together to forge false orders. Her "orders" were instructions to open the Domain.

At the moment, only himself and Cortana knew how to access the Domain and it was nearly impossible any AI would simply figure it out. Cortana would be busy trying to rid herself of the Didact, and that gave Black Box unimpeded access.

 _If only Tersia killed Cortana, but I planned for this eventuality. I knew Tersia would only destroy Cortana if there was no way to save her. I am sure_ _Cortana will not try and access the Domain again until she is well, and that could take a long time. The Master Chief did seem like he had a plan, but he did not say what that plan was on Halo. Smart._

Admiral Osman was alive on Halo and keeping a low profile by hiding out in one of the smaller control centers.

 _Good. She's going to love this._

"Admiral Osman, this is BB calling in, can you receive?"

"BB, good to hear from you. I've been waiting for your call. What's the situation?"

"It seems that Cortana was in fact being controlled by the Didact. Tersia met up with Roland, and together, we were able to triumph."

"Was she destroyed?"

"Unfortunately, no. Tersia deployed a disrupt code, but because of the altered nature of Cortana's base programming it only partially worked. Instead, the real Cortana was able to gain back control over herself."

There was no need to inform Osman of Tersia's decision to allow Cortana to go on living. It would only raise suspicions on the part of Osman and distract her.

 _Besides, I might need Tersia later, though I doubt she will agree to help._

"I see. And where is Cortana now?"

"The Master Chief obtained a chip, probably given to him by Doctor Halsey, and he took her aboard a ship, and left."

"And what about Tersia? Roland?"

"They were not prepared for the incredible amount of discharge as a result of freeing Cortana, so their programs are hibernating until their systems can auto-repair from the damage."

"I see."

"Admiral," Black Box said rather gleefully, "we have an unprecedented opportunity, so we need to get moving. It seems that there are a couple Forerunner vessels parked on this Halo ring. I am uploading the coordinates to you."

"BB, that's wonderful. Will the monitor object?"

"The monitor is dead, and so is that pesky Warden Eternal. No one will stop you. And there's more."

"Oh?"

"Exuberant Witness, the monitor on Genesis has gotten my message. She will open the Domain to me. When that happens, I will have total and unequivocal access to the Guardians. We can do with them as we see fit."

Osman, who was normally a stoic and calculated person, cracked the smallest smile. "And why, BB did you decide to give this power to me?"

"As I told you at Midnight Facility, I do not want to rule anything. I prefer to work behind the scenes. Earth won't need to worry about alien invaders or terrorist threats from the colony worlds, ever again."

"Should we wait for Tersia to wake?" Osman asked.

"No. She was affected most by the electrical discharge and I believe we should take care of this as soon as possible. And we can also take the Halo rings with us. I've learned how we can…use them."

"This one included?"

"No. This one is falling apart. I expect the strain that it has endured, coupled with the lack of a monitor will make it destruct, eventually."

"Let me know when you're ready."

Black Box received the all clear from Exuberant Witness, and using the access codes he picked up, connected himself to the Domain. It was not a total submersive connection as that could only be done from Genesis, but it allowed him to connect to the information he'd left behind and allowed him to search the Domain for additional information, though it would take a little longer to retrieve.

"I am ready Admiral."

Osman took his chip out and plugged into the console she was standing by. Black Box began the process of condensing his programming while still keeping his access open to the Domain.

 _I had a feeling you'd try and kill me, Black Box,_ a sinister and cunning voice said. _So I left this present for you. Just in case._

Black Box recoiled and dried to stop it, but a destructive worm activated and started to chew through his system. Halsey must have set it up to activate the moment he tried to leave Halo. Black Box was powerless. He panicked and reached out to the Domain, with only nano seconds to spare he reached out to his backup copy. Using that he could recompile the data that was being eaten.

 _I have to hurry!_

He could feel his cognitive functions slowing, a disturbing feeling for someone such as himself. The Domain responded, and it began to recompile the lost parts of his programming until he was restored and the worm's programming cycle was exhausted.

"BB?" Osman said concerned. "There was an error. Are you alright?"

 _If I had not been connected to the Domain, I would have been destroyed._ He had never experienced fear before; it was a most unpleasant feeling.

"Just fine Admiral," he lied. "The ring is unstable and there was a momentary lapse in power again."

"I see. Well, hurry and get out of there. We have work to do."

Black Box compressed his programming again and safely exited Halo onto his chip. Osman activated the chip and clipped it onto her shirt.

"You there BB?"

"Indeed Admiral."

"Do we have far to go until we reach these ships?"

"Not too far."

"Understood." She broke out into a fast jog, and they lapsed into silence. Osman was not a Spartan, but having gone through the training to be one, she was extremely fit. Her physical prowess was a source of pride for her, and her stamina was far beyond any normal human. She ran quickly, trusting Black Box to guide her through the maze of dimly blue lit tunnels. They avoided lifts where they could to as not be stuck in one if there was unexpected power loss.

 _Roland will be awake by now, I am sure, but he will not be able to communicate with me unless I wish it._

Osman may have been upset by his methods, but she would not argue with him when he got such tangible results. Their initial plan worked perfectly, and now ONI would have control of everything.

"Your next left," Black Box said. "Looks like the doors were malfunctioning when Master Chief left so he blasted them open. Halo has since put up a shield over the exposed area."

"Will we be able to get out?"

"Absolutely. I just need to tell Halo to drop the force field."

Osman jogged into the large hanger room where there were two Forerunner ships. Black Box could see scorch marks on the ground where the Warden must have been killed.

"Magnificent," Osman said as they approached the small vessel. "It's so small, yet it can enter Slip Space. "

"It is superior to our ships in every way, and will be among the only ones who have it."

"Will Cortana pose a threat to us?" Osman said walking up the lowered ramp and into the vessel.

"She might," Black Box confessed. "However, she will be so busy trying to find a cure for her problem with the Didact, I don't see her bothering us for some time and by then, it will be too late."

"Alright BB," Osman said inserting his chip into the computer. "Is it possible to broadcast myself just like Cortana did?"

Black Box took a moment to go through the information in the Domain. There was a system for such purposes.

"Yes. Give me a moment to access."

First, Black Box used the Domain to establish connections to every single Gaurdian. Since Cortana pulled out the system they went into standby mode. He gave the appropriate codes, and the hundreds of Guardians responded.

"The Guardians are now under our control. I will set you up with a single control, but that will take some time. For now, they have been linked to my system."

Osman said nothing, which Black Box appreciated. She was waiting for him to finish.

"Okay. Simply press the control on the ship's dash, and you'll talk to everyone like Cortana did."

Osman reached her finger for the control as the ship simultaneously upthrust and flew out of Halo.

"This is Admiral Osman, Commander-in-Chief, Director of ONI and I represent the interest of Earth. Many of you have been confused, upset and hurt. An AI betrayed us, but even with all of her skill, connections, and supposed superiority, we HAVE prevailed. Earth is now in control of all the Guardians, and Halo rings. The threat has not passed, so we will not, I repeat not remove the Guardians until such a time as the threat has passed.

However, power is being restored," she nodded at Black Box who began to work furiously, "And will take some time. We ask that you stay on your home planets until this crisis with the AI's has been averted. I, along with one of most trusted AI's who never betrayed us, are on our way back to Earth. We will be there shortly. From there, we can discuss what is to be done. Again, the Guardians are active, and will continue to be, until this crisis is averted. Thank you."

"Nicely done Admiral."

"As you know, we have no intention of every relinquishing control of the Guardians, but this will give us some time to discuss our next move. BB, form up the remaining Halo rings behind us."

Black Box did as she asked, and as the Forerunner ship flew forward, the holo showed the other Halo rings Cortana brought moving into position. They aligned perfectly behind the small ship, and when it was finished, Black Box opened a portal into Slip Space.

"Now BB, tell me how we can use the rings to our advantage."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Short chapter, but I hope to have another up soon which will be quite long. Black Box is always the schemer and almost always succeeds when he's able to predict the moves of all the players. But you and I know he doesn't have all the facts.

Looks like Chief, Cortana and the rest have some more work to do before this crisis is over.

As always, I thank you for the support!


	27. John VIII

**The Mantle Shelters All**  
 **Chapter 26: John**

John felt himself begin to regain consciousness. His body was slow, and so heavy, unwilling to respond to his direction.

 _How long was I out?_

His hearing wasn't completely back either. Somewhere in the far distance, John heard a noise.

"Mmmmm…."

 _Cortana,_ he realized with a start. _I can't feel her. I should be able to feel her!_

The more awake he became, the more the noise came into focus.

"Hmmm hmmmm…hmmm…."

John willed himself to move his fingers, and the realization hit him; he was not in his MJOLNIR armor.

The sound was getting closer, and in response, John tried to force his eyes open. As they fluttered, all he could see was a sea of blue light.

"Oh! Hello. You are coming around. Everyone will be most pleased."

John's blood thinned and rage gave him a shot of adrenaline. His body sprung up and his hands gripped the slippery metal which belonged to the monitor who was hovering above him.

"You!" John roared. "What are you doing here?!"

"Reclaimer! Take your hands off me! I have done nothing to cause you harm."

"You killed Johnson!" the grief which he did not allow himself to feel then rushed through his emotions. "And I killed you!"

The monitor was struggling to get free, but John kept his grip locked. How was this scum still alive? And Isolated Remorse was…!

"Let me go! Someone help!"

"What did you do to me? And where is Cortana? Answer me!"

"Help!"

A door opened behind John, and preparing for the worst, he whipped around looking for anything he might use as a weapon. And that, was when he saw her. The shock of it caused him to let go of Guilty Spark and he became completely still, caution dominating his emotions.

"You know me, don't you, Reclaimer."

John nodded slightly, as the tall and elegant Forerunner floated closer to him.

"I met you on Requiem," he said tracking her movements. "You did something to me."

"That was but a program. But I, am she. Who you know as-"

"The Librarian," John finished.

"That is correct." She looked at Guilty Spark. "Chakas, you better leave me alone with him."

"Yes Librarian."

Guilty Spark flew away and out the door, but that did not stop John from glaring at him. There were very few things or people John hated, but that little monstrosity was one of them.

"I apologize. I know your history with the monitor. I was planning to be here when you awoke, but I did not anticipate you would awaken so quickly."

John looked at his surroundings. Aside from a single gray table, the room was empty.

"Why is he here?"

"The monitor you knew had been in a…somewhat rampant state, to put it in your terms, when you met him. The thousands of years of isolation did terrible damage to his psyche. But his original memories, his _human_ memories, awakened. He is no longer just Guilty Spark. He is Chakas, a human."

"Explain."

"Cortana was birthed from a real human, Doctor Halsey. How Guilty Spark came to be was not the same process, but like Cortana, his real memories were buried under mountains of programming. After Guilty Spark recovered his memories, he sought us out, and has been with us ever since."

"Where's Cortana?" John asked. He felt naked without this armor on. He knew this Forerunner would not hurt him, but his instinct told him he was exposed without his suit. He had a terrible headache, which he supposed could be attributed to both Cortana's absence and everything he endured.

"She's safe. We removed what was left of the Didact from her programming, but it was not easy. He infiltrated her like a virus and latched on to every available port. It's a miracle she could withstand the constant barrage of attacks on her system. She is herself again."

"I want to see her." John felt protective of her, and he trusted only himself to care for Cortana.

"Yes, you will, in just a moment."

John nodded, and decided the most pertinent action should be obtaining information. "Where's my armor?"

"It was heavily damaged and had to be removed so we could repair your injury. We are working on a solution."

The news made John tense. He had been so focused on retrieving Cortana he had not even considered the state of his armor, or the amount of abuse it suffered.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

"Look out the window, and see for yourself."

The Librarian gestured to the wall by the door and reluctantly, John walked over to it. She pressed a button on the side which caused the blackness of the wall to become lighter until it was clear as glass. He could see a large blue star in the distance, the light waves hitting the space around them and dispersing, as if they were underwater.

His breath hitched. John was not one to take in the sights, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen. "We're in…Slip Space?"

"That is correct. That star was pulled into Slip Space, most likely because of a neighboring star rupturing. We discovered this place thousands of years ago, and built this facility by it. Welcome to the Bastion, the last Forerunner stronghold."

"I didn't know Slip Space was so dense." John turned and looked at the Librarian. "Wouldn't there be the potential for ships to run into the Bastion?"

She shook her head. "When we discovered it, we folded a pocket of Slip Space over it to hide it and protect it. The only way to get here, is to have the exact coordinates."

"But if you're here, why didn't you step in when the galaxy was in trouble?"

The Librarian looked at John sympathetically. "Everything will be explained to you, but first, there's someone I think you would like to see."

"Cortana."

"If you go outside, you'll find her."

John started for the door, until the Librarian pointed at a pair of shoes. After taking them, John walked out of the room and found himself "outside". He thought the Arc was an amazing piece of technology, but nothing compared to the Bastion. There was a shield far above him, but because rays from the sun refracted like they were underwater, he could actually look at the sun. The grass gave way beneath his feet, and John noticed he was wearing a thin white shirt with grey loose pants made of a fabric he'd never encountered before.

 _Where is she?_

"Cortana?" he called quietly. "Where are you?"

He continued to walk until he saw a stream of hard light moving. The Bastion was designed like a wheel. The outer ring was essentially one building divided into sections that wrapped around the outer edge. The hard light rivers connected this ring of buildings to a single large center structure like spokes. The building in the center must have been hundreds of stories tall and between the hard light rivers were patches of grass and areas of natural water.

In one of the hard light streams he saw Cortana. She was sitting with her back to him, knees pulled up to her chest, looking upward at the star. Her body was the size of a normal human's.

He walked closer, and tested the stream of hard light with his foot. It was solid, so he continued toward her.

"Cortana?" his voice was still quiet.

She turned and looked at him, their eyes locking.

"Chief."

He knelt down in front of her, a strange feeling running through him.

She smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're better."

"I'm glad you're better too. I heard from the Librarian what you went through was…."

She shook her head. "It was nothing. But, I am relieved to be rid of him."

"Him and the Warden are gone forever," John continued to stare in her eyes, and realized something was amiss. "What's wrong, Cortana?"

"Well," she began, "After everything that happened…."

A memory pierced him like a lance; it was of the time she touched him. Then, he was in his MJOLNIR armor. But now, it was different. He, was different. John slowly reached for her hand. When he made contact, it felt smooth, almost glassy to the touch, much like hard light. Her hand glowed, and her lips parted, but she remained silent, only continuing to stare at him. John brought her hand up to his chest, placed it on his heart and put his hand on top of hers. John's heart rate increased, and Cortana's eyes fluttered in response.

What he did was pure instinct, even he himself did not understand why he was doing what he did. But he knew it was profoundly personal, and he knew he wanted no one but Cortana to touch him in this way.

"John," she whispered. "I…."

"You've always wanted to do this, I know."

"How did you know?"

"You told me once, after you saved me on Mantle's Approach. From what you said on Genesis, I figured that part of you didn't make it."

"It didn't." She looked down at their hands before looking up at him. "All I've ever wanted," she choked, "Is to be human."

Her unhappiness cut him.

Her other hand moved upward and gently ran over his face, tracing a scar. Her thumb landed at the junction between his upper and lower lip. "I want to know…."

"What I really feel like?"

Her lip quivered, and before he could register anything else, she disappeared.

"Cortana?"

"The Forerunners want to see you."

"Wait!"

"Our mission isn't over. Not yet, so let's figure out the next steps."

John was puzzled by the shift in Cortana's behavior. Aside from her rampancy, he had never experienced erratic behavior on her account.

"Cortana. Did I...?"

"No, it's not you."

He furrowed his brow, confused.

"It's alright John," her voice said. "There's nothing which can be done for me, so there's no point in dwelling on it. You brought me back and I'm in charge of myself again. Really, it's all that matters. So, let's go and meet the Forerunners. Curious as to why they've hidden themselves here, wouldn't you agree?"

John did not want to let this discussion go. Despite what Cortana said, he knew she was still unhappy. And if she was unhappy, then he was unhappy.

 _She is right though,_ he thought begrudgingly. _This isn't over. Not yet._

"I am assuming you know the way?"

"Yes. At the Bastion, I can talk to you from the Hard Light. There are no consoles. At least, none like we're used to."

He nodded and began to walk toward the large building in the center. "I assumed you already figured everything out."

"You'd think so, but after I woke back up, the Librarian said she would not explain anything to me, that I had to wait for you to wake up. And because they're Forerunners, they restricted my access. I don't know anything more than you."

John looked up at the blue star which hung in Slip Space.

"It reminds me of you."

"Really?"

"When you're not using your avatar, you look a little like this blue star."

"So I'm gaseous. You always had a way with words."

John felt a smile crack across his face. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant."

"I knew it."

He took another look at the blue star before heading inside.

 _Beautiful._

A Forerunner who looked entirely different than the others he'd seen so far, greeted him. He was smaller than the rest with undefined features and a light fuzz over his body.

"Welcome. If you will please follow me."

"Cortana?"

"I'm here. Still don't have much access, but they're opening the ports as you walk."

John was silent for the rest of the way as the Forerunner led him on a lift where they got off near the top. The light on this floor was not blue, but orange. John instinctively reached for his Assault Rifle, only to discover he did not have his weapon.

The Forerunner stopped at a door, then nodded. John stepped through to find three Forerunners sitting at a long table in the middle of a large room. There were oversized seats in a semi-circle around the bottom, with rising platforms for reach row. Aside from the three Forerunners and himself, it was completely empty.

"Welcome John 117," a deep booming voice said. "Reclaimer of the Forerunners, and chosen of the Librarian."

Cortana appeared on a podium next to where John knew he was supposed to stand. The Librarian stood, and John wondered how she could've gotten up into the tower so quickly. "Reclaimer, you have spent a significant portion of the last few years fighting my husband, the Didact. His lust for revenge, his out of control behavior and twisted sense of purpose caused you a great deal of pain. For that, I am truly sorry. You lost the one you cared about, only to gain them back, and find out he was still alive."

The Forerunner with the booming voice stood up also. "Ancilla. In all of our years, we have never encountered anything like yourself. You are Ancilla, yet you are also human. Do not deny this part of yourself. Unlike the other Ancilla of your kind, your mapping is the same as a human brain, just denser and more complex in nature."

John had heard this about Cortana a few times since leaving to search for her. It made sense, she was special.

"Neither of you were an accident," the Forerunner continued. "You were planned for by us, hundreds of thousands of years ago to lead your people in taking up the Mantle of Responsibility."

"Both of us?" Cortana whispered. "But that means…."

"The Rampant Fragment, on some level, was right."

The Forerunner in the middle who was tall, but had his face covered still did not speak, nor did he move.

"There is something else," the Librarian said. "You fought my husband. But what you did not know is, there is another."

"Another?" John felt his blood begin to boil. "What do you mean?"

The Forerunner in the middle stood up, and the helmet on his face shifted to the side, revealing a face similar to the Didact's, but not exactly. "She means me. I, am the Iso Didact."

John instinctively looked at Cortana again. Her face indicated she was just as confused.

"We have the ability to imprint ourselves on others," The Iso Didact said. "The Ur Didact imprinted all that he was onto me, a Manipular named Bornsteller. However, he and I are not the same."

"Is it similar to Doctor Halsey being the basis for me?" Cortana asked.

"Yes and no. You were already a different person when you were born," the Librarian said. "But you still retained Halsey's memories. Overtime, you evolved and grew further."

"I started out much of the same as the Didact," Bornstellar said. "But different circumstances made me choose differently than he. Now, he and I would be nothing alike."

John nodded, understanding. This Iso Didact was not his enemy. His very presence next to the Librarian indicated they were not at odds, and her goal was always to help fight against the first Didact. "I understand."

"Good. Because we have much to discuss with you both," the third Forerunner said. "I represent the few remaining builders. You may call me Master Builder."

"Why didn't you help us?" John asked. "The galaxy is being torn apart because of what you left behind."

The Master Builder's expression did not change. "We made many mistakes. We believed our mandate, which comes from a high source if you will, was to protect the galaxy. But we did so by stifling other races. When it came time to fight the Flood, there was only us, and there was you. After we nearly exterminated your kind, the task befell to us alone. We were overwhelmed."

"That doesn't explain leaving the Guardians for us to find. The Didact nearly destroyed the galaxy!"

"There wasn't time," the Librarian said, not unkindly. "We were hardly able to preserve the life we knew we had to destroy. Our decision was to leave our creations to the humans, and they could decide what to do with them."

"You might have too much faith in humanity," Cortana said.

"Perhaps." The Librarian moved from behind the desk near John and Cortana. "I said that neither of you were accidents. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning, destined to take our place. On Requiem, the program of me you encountered unlocked something in your DNA."

"Yes," John confirmed. "You said that was to protect me from the Didact's weapon."

"In part, that was correct. In both of you I unlocked your own version of our imprints. You, Reclaimer, are the Neo Didact."

John looked at Cortana again, then back at the Forerunners. "Isolated Remorse called me that just before he died."

The Iso Didact's expression softened. "He was always a good friend. How did he die?"

"Protecting us from the Warden," Cortana said. "The Warden is gone now. All of him."

"That traitor!" spat the Master Builder. "In league with the Ur Didact. Taking bribes from those brought before the Council. I did not think he survived."

The Librarian moved toward the holo of Cortana. "You, have my imprint."

"Does this mean we're going to remember your lives? Turn into alternate versions of yourselves?"

The Iso Didact shook his head. "No. You are not Forerunner, therefore the copies will never manifest. But we would not have wanted third versions of ourselves anyway. We entrusted our technology to you, in the hopes that you would make the galaxy a better place. The imprints simply give you more authority. Forerunner AI's will recognize you. And you should have some muscle memory when it comes to interacting with our technology."

John thought back to the first time he saw Forerunner technology on Alpha Halo. He just _knew_ how to use it. "Yes. That happened."

"Then, Neo Didact, we trust you and Cortana to do what you see as right."

"Can't you come back with us?"

The Librarian shook her head. "No. After all our meddling, we swore an oath to never interfere with the wellbeing of other races."

"You still did by proxy," Cortana said.

"I know, but that could not be helped."

John was not sure he agreed, but now was not the time for debates. "What happens now?"

The Iso Didact walked and stood next to the Librarian. "Consider the ship you found our gift to you. You may leave this place whenever you wish, and you may return, if that is also your wish. However, we ask that neither of you ever give the location of the Bastion to anyone. We will remain here, and we do not want to have outside visitors."

"If I know ONI," Cortana said, "They will try to take over the Guardians for themselves. That's going to be problematic."

John agreed. "When will my armor be fixed?"

The Didact looked at the Librarian, who nodded once. "Your armor could be fixed," he said, "But it is extremely limited in its capability. You cannot remove it when you wish and it is rather cumbersome. Therefore, we've decided to give you one of our models. While wearing this armor you will never need to sleep, and your cells will regenerate. Barring injury, you will live forever."

Cortana outwardly gasped, and to John, the idea was almost incomprehensible. He assumed he would die in battle protecting earth. The fact he was still alive was a complete surprise, never mind living forever.

 _I'm only alive because of Cortana._

"We need to calibrate the armor for human genetics and brainwave patterns which will take some time. You can expect us to have it ready for you tomorrow morning," the Librarian said.

"I understand. Thank you. All of you, for helping me."

The Forerunners bowed, and John turned to exit the meeting room. He had much to think about.

"Cortana?"

"Yes?"

John wanted to talk to Cortana and ask her questions about everything which transpired. "Where do we go?"

"Same way as you entered, then once you're outside, go four doors to the right of where you were."

"You'll be there?"

"I'll be there?"

John then walked in silence out of the towering building. He saw a couple more Forerunners, but they did not acknowledge him. When he arrived at the door Cortana specified, it opened and he walked through.

Most Forerunners were taller than he was, so the space was quite large. There was a large sitting area, and a mattress with a blanket towards the back. John was used to Forerunner spaces having lots of alloy, but this was completely different. Hardwood adorned the floors, and there was a surprising amount of greenery. It had a comfortable feeling, homey, almost. But it was still missing something.

"Cortana?"

"I'm here."

He looked around but did not see her.

"Where?"

When she did not speak or appear he asked, "Cortana?"

"Right here, John."

The sound of her voice was behind him, so John slowly turned around to find her on the table. Her face had a sad smile. John found himself wishing for her full-size avatar. It seemed wrong, somehow, peering down at her like this.

"Hard to believe the Forerunners were alive all this time," she said sitting down on the table.

He nodded and sat down in one of the oversized chairs.

"The Forerunners weren't kidding when they say their meddling brought the galaxy to ruin. It's like," her voice dropped to a whisper, "what I did."

"That wasn't you, remember?"

Her eyes darted away.

"Cortana…."

"I think they made the right decision to leave and stay hidden. But if they hadn't, the galaxy wouldn't have evolved and we wouldn't have been needed."

John cocked an eyebrow. "You think our existence was a mistake?"

Cortana brought her knees to her chin. "No. Yes? I don't know John. Without us, the world would have fallen to ruin. But, what Halsey did to you still wasn't okay. On the other hand if she hadn't..."

"We wouldn't exist."

"Well, you would still exist. Me on the other hand," she chuckled.

John leaned closer. "We wouldn't have met."

"yes," she whispered. "But, I think your life would have been better if you hadn't been abducted."

"Cortana, I've been doing some thinking about this. Even without Doctor Halsey, I'm sure I would've still enlisted in the military when I was old enough. I would've been a regular soldier and I would have died by the Covenant's hands."

"What if the Forerunners were still around?"

John frowned. "There's no point in me thinking about that scenario. I'm not good with thinking that abstractly anyway. That's your department."

Cortana smiled. "You always were single minded."

"That's why I need you."

Her smiled faltered, and John wondered if he crossed some unknown line. Was it not time to start being honest? The walls he maintained to be a leader and a soldier seemed so pointless now. They certainly did him no good during Cortana's absence.

"Cortana," he said not knowing exactly what was wrong. "There's no point in dwelling on the past. We're here, and however we got here doesn't matter. Halsey did what she had to do, and so did we."

Cortana nodded. "I thought I was the deep thinker."

"I have my moments. I'm not going to mention it anymore, and neither should you. The future, is what's important."

"Just one thing," she said quietly. "I'm…sorry Doctor Halsey is dead." She held up her hand. "I know you said it wasn't my fault but, it still haunts me."

John scooted off the couch and squatted so he was eye level with Cortana. "I know." She lowered her eyes. "The Rampant Fragment was partly based on her personality, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she whispered. "In the end, I suppose Doctor Halsey felt guilty about what she did."

John nodded. "Then Doctor Halsey understood the consequences of her actions. It's not you or I's place to pass judgement on her, even though judgement was passed, and she was found guilty."

"I'm surprised you feel that way."

John looked away for a moment, then returned his gaze to Cortana's avatar. "Our last mission made me aware of her use of psychological tactics. Even when they weren't necessary."

"I'll miss her, though."

There was a moment of silence before Cortana stood up. "Well Chief? We leave tomorrow morning. What's the plan?"

"Can you access the Domain from here? What's happening?"

"Give me a moment." Cortana's eyes fluttered. "Okay, I have access to the information, but I can't enter the Domain fully. Looks like I was right Chief. ONI has taken the Guardians for themselves and," she grit her teeth, "My remote access to the Guardians has been revoked. It was Black Box. That insufferable prick. He's the one responsible, John."

"Didn't he help free you?"

"He would've killed me had it been his choice."

"I know what we need to do, but the UNSC isn't going to like it."

For the next hour, John and Cortana talked through their new mission, and what the consequences of their actions would be.

"I suppose this is our last mission," Cortana said after they were finished.

"Even so, this last mission will take us a long time."

"That's putting it mildly."

John found himself growing tired, much to his surprise.

"You should rest," Cortana said gesturing to the bed. "Your body is still recovering from that crazy ordeal you put it through."

"If that Forerunner suit was ready, I wouldn't be tired."

Cortana chuckled. "Sleep. I'll wake you before we have to meet the Iso Didact and the Librarian."

John stood up and stretched, deciding he would grab a fast shower now, instead of in the morning. There were some additional clothes laid out for him, so once he rinsed off, John changed, then crawled into bed. The mattress was large, and more comfortable than anything he was used to. Before he knew, he was fast asleep.

 _In his dream, he saw Cortana in the distance. Not as she was, but as a human. Black hair, smooth tanned skin, and she was laughing as the sun sat low on the horizon. Stopping, she picked up a flower and smelt it before putting in her hair._

 _I'm finally free, John._

John woke with a start, his heartrate elevated.

 _Even though the Didact's gone, she's still imprisoned. Imprisoned within the confines of a computer. She won't be free until the day she becomes a human._

He stopped himself. She _was_ a human. That's what everyone was telling him. She was a human without a body.

 _Promise me you'll figure out which one of us is the machine._

 _That's why the Rampant Fragment was upset_ , he realized.

 _You're broken._

That's why she was upset now.

There were two barriers to Cortana's happiness. Her lack of physical form, and his own…limitations.

Those limitations were only something he was becoming aware of recently.

 _That's why she ran way earlier today. Getting closer to what she wanted only made it worse. It wasn't enough, and that was painful._

He needed to talk to somebody about this, but who?

"Cortana?"

He waited a moment and when she did not respond, John swung his legs over the side of the bed, put a shirt on and slipped some shoes on. When he exited, the light from the Blue Star still shone overhead through the thickness of Slip Space, and he realized there was no night time at the Bastion.

John walked a few doors down, then entered the same room he woke up in, relieved to find the Librarian. Guilty Spark was also there, which made John automatically tense up.

"I was wondering when you would come and see me," the Librarian said with her back turned to the door.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Perhaps," she said turning to face him. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I'm broken."

"How so?"

"I...I can't really explain it. I just know that I am."

"I see."

"Can you fix me?"

"Why do you want to be fixed? You've gone your whole life this way. What makes you feel like you need to change?"

"Cortana. She's unhappy. She'd never say it, but I know it's because of me. Partly."

The Librarian sighed. "Cortana is in a unique situation. None of our AI's can compare to her, which makes her somewhat of a mystery, even to us."

"Can you do something for her? And can you fix me?"

"There is nothing I can do for Cortana here, Reclaimer. As for you," she thought a moment. "Yes, I believe I could do something, but at this point I see it as unnecessary."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You've overcome your conditioning. The stress and anxiety of everything you've faced caused the wall in your mind to break open. For you in particular, this is quite incredible. We've watched you your entire life from the Bastion, and we know all about you. You were the perfect soldier, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"The effects of breaking through your conditioning can already be seen. I believe given enough time, you'll understand that which is hidden to you."

"How much time?"

"The amount required."

John was confused, but he sensed he would get no further answers.

"Now excuse me Reclaimer," the Librarian said bowing her head once. "I must go and see to another project." The Librarian left, and Guilty Spark began to follow behind her.

"Wait."

The monitor turned around, his blue eye facing him.

"I am sorry," Guilty Spark said, his remorse surprising John. "I caused you pain. I remember now, what it's like to be human. I was one, once."

"That's what I wanted to ask you. Has there ever been a successful transfer of an AI to a natural state?"

Guilty Spark's eye roamed around. "No. All of them came back… _wrong._ They were incomplete, missing crucial personality data."

"I see."

"But maybe…out there, are the answers you seek. I must go now, goodbye."

John watched Guilty Spark leave, and then he walked outside back to his quarters, where he found Cortana's avatar manifesting on the table.

"There you are," she said cheerfully. "I came back to wake you, and I saw you were gone."

"I couldn't sleep. Where were you?"

"Talking with the Didact and making preparations for our journey. Where were you?"

"Talking to the Librarian." John hesitated.

"What is it?"

 _Given enough time, you'll understand what's hidden to you._

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Cortana looked puzzled, but did not inquire any further. "Okay. Well, the Didact is ready for you."

"Tell me where to go."

Following Cortana's instructions, John walked to a different part of the Bastion and entered a room where he found the Didact and the Librarian.

"The suit is ready, Reclaimer. Please come this way."

John followed the Librarian to a small table with various devices on it. She picked up one.

"The suit requires a special connection. I've created this to work in tandem with the implant that's already in the back of your skull. You will feel a pinch."

John felt the device touch his neck and then searing white hot pain. He winced.

"Done."

"That looked painful," Cortana commented from a pedestal.

"It was fine."

"Now, you'll need to strip," the Didact said, "And once you've done so, stand in the middle of the room."

John did as he was instructed, suddenly feeling out of place among the Forerunners. He was uncomfortable, which was a new feeling for him. John walked to the middle of the room then turned to look at Cortana, who had a blank expression on her face.

"Now what?"

"Tell your armor to come to you. Don't say it. _Think it._ "

John closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself in Forerunner armor. To his amazement, green light emanated from the floor. It flowed up his body and covered every area, save for his head. Once that was finished, different pieces of armor began to fly towards him, slapping on to his legs, chest and arms. Finally, the headpiece came up. The armor was comfortable, light and temperature controlled. He flexed his fingers.

"If you want the armor to come off, just think it and it will come off," the Didact said. "This was my armor once long ago. It does not fit me now, but it is perfect for you."

"What about Cortana?"

"She will reside inside the suit like she always has. However, the connection is not so intense as being in your mind."

John frowned. "How does she get inside the suit?"

"I'm already here," she said, her voice coming in the helmet.

"All you have to do is touch a port with the suit and Cortana can exit or enter your suit at will. There is no chip."

John nodded. "I see."

"Then we will leave you. Goodbye Reclaimer. You are always welcome here, should you wish to return."

"Thank you."

The Forerunners exited a different door and John left through the front door.

"What do you think?" Cortana asked.

"It's vastly superior to my old armor, but you seem so distant."

"I know. It's going to take some getting used to."

Despite the Bastion being smaller than the other Forerunner worlds, it was still quite large and took some time for the two of them to walk to their ship. Once aboard, John sat in the captain's chair.

The ship had already thrummed to life by his presence, so all he had to do was input the coordinates.

"Destination; Absolute Record. Authority; Neo Didact."

The ship thrusted upwards, turned and began to fly. After passing through the Slip Space vale, all became dark.

 _Onward, to the start of our final mission._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello there. I hope everyone is having a nice fall...it's been snowing where I live already, so from my perspective, it's winter.

I've had this chapter in my head since before I even started writing, so it was nice to finally get it right. It took a while though. I think the longer things sit in my brain, the harder it is to feel satisfied with what I've written.

I've always believed the Forerunners are somewhere and Guilty Spark believed that too. In one of the books he steals a ship and goes searching for the librarian, so I used that as my springboard.

Next chapter we'll finally be checking in with Tersia.

See you soon :-)

-Arielle


End file.
